Teen Titans: SG1
by Guardian of Azarath
Summary: AU Teen TitansXStargate: SG1 crossover Chapter 14 finally posted. Full summary inside. Rating may change. Rated for mild language. Pairings: RxR, BBxT. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Miscast

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**(AN: This is my first fic, so please go easy on me. Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**Chapter 1: Miscast**

Titan's Tower, Jump City.

It was a nice quiet day in Jump city, especially for the Teen Titans, who were each enjoying the day in their own way; Robin was in the gym training, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Starfire and Terra were busy watching them and cheering them on and Raven was in her room reading through one of her books, studying a spell she'd recently found.

"Okay, this seems fairly complicated…" she said in her usually monotone voice. "According to this, this is a spell for opening a 'Universal window', hmm…"

Meanwhile inside the tower

At that exact moment down in the main room, Cyborg had just won his 10th consecutive victory on Mortal Combat: Deception.

"Man this is gettin' old" he complained "That's the tenth win in a row, it's like your not putting any effort in anymore BB" he said to his green skinned friend. Beast Boy turned to him in disgust.

"Dude! You were cheating and you know it!" he snapped in protest, Starfire got up from the couch and walked up to the two, in an attempt to comfort the shape-shifter.

"But friend Beast Boy, I did not see Cyborg doing the 'cheating' as you put it" she calmly pointed out. Beast Boy ignored her, and continued to rant.

"I was so putting effort in! But you kept crowding me and not giving me any room to move." He pouted in annoyance. Terra just shook her head as smiled at him discreetly before putting forward her opinion. "Come on BB relax, I'm sure you'll do better next time." But BB wasn't interested, he just sat their pouting, so Cyborg decided to cheer him up.

"Aw c'mon man, look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go easier on you next game. What do ya say?"

At that moment, Robin was in the gym, looking mildly worn out from his exercise, he walked out of the gym and walked to the elevator and rode it down to the common room, once there he went over to the kitchen to grab something to drink from the fridge, and then he turned to the squabbling pair.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I could hear you arguing from the gym." He walked over and stood next to Starfire, who was floating about three feet in the air.

"Dude, Cy's been cheating again!" BB complained.

"Err, no I haven't grass stain, it's you, you getting soft in your old age" the robotic titan shot back.

"Friend Cyborg, I am confused" said Starfire "How exactly has Beast Boy aged?" Starfire's naiveté never ceased to amaze Robin, who decided to correct her before she made a fool of herself.

"Ah, no Star, Cyborg is just joking." Robin pointed out.

"Oh" Starfire said simply.

Beast Boy had had enough of this; he decided to make a better use of his time, so he stood up and turned towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna start launch" he said.

At this Cyborg immediately jumped up and ran after him yelling "Oh no your not! We are NOT having anymore of that tofu crap you call food! I'm doing dinner so that means we're having MEAT!"

"No way rust bucket! We're having tofu!" Beast Boy retaliated.

Robin was getting annoyed at this arguing, it happened EVERY TIME the team had a meal, the meal was always pre-ceded by a tofu verses meat fight, it had become an odd tradition in the tower.

Fortunately for him, Raven entered the room at that moment carrying her book; he took a moment to admire her beautiful face, light grey skin, gorgeous amethyst eyes, and violet hair before he went over to talk to her.

"Hi Rae" he said.

"Hi Robin" she replied, letting smile grace her lips as she looked at her friend, the same person she'd spent the last several months _'paying attention'_ to, she had recently gained more control over her powers and emotions and decided to chance a relationship with the one-person who knew her better than anyone, and so, a few weeks ago while taking an after-sunset walk in one of the parks near the bay, they had both revealed their feelings for one another.

"_Don't you ever change clothes?"_ she asked him using their mental bond.

"_Nope"_ he replied.

Robin noticed the book in Raven's hands. "Reading anything interesting?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "It's a new inter-dimensional spell I found; I was just reading up on it, it looks really complicated".

"Well, just be careful if you decide to try it, I don't want to loose you to some spell that's gone wrong" he said with a smile. This caused Raven to blush slightly, and her smile widened. "Thanks Boy Blunder"

"No problem dark bird" he replied with a cocky grin, Raven punched him playfully in the arm before stepping past him to sit on the couch, where Star and Terra had once again positioned themselves.

Meanwhile, the two resident chefs continued their never-ending war in the kitchen.

"Dude! I said TOFU!"

"AND I SAID AND CONTINUE TO SAY **MEAT!**"

This went on for another fifteen minutes or so before Robin finally intervened and settled the argument, and Cyborg ended up cooking, and BB ended up with a potatoe salad, just to make sure he didn't feel left out, Terra shared it with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, while on the roof, Raven sat with the book, and the ingredients for the spell, once everything was arranged she began chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Carazon…Invisionay…Portalus Infinitay…Vas–"

"Hey Raven!" Raven's concentration was instantly broken by Beast Boy as he interrupted her at the worst possible time.

She looked sharply over her shoulder to give him a death glare before realising something was _very _wrong. She turned back to the spell and her violet eyes widened in shock and horror, the portal had begun to form, but because the incantation had been interrupted before it was complete, the spell was miscast, and now she was being sucked into the portal without any idea where it led.

"**NNNOOOOO!**" she screamed as she was pulled into the portal, just as she vanished, the other Titans appear beside Beast Boy, staring in shock.

"**RAVEN!**" Robin screamed and raced forward and jumped into the portal before anyone could stop him.

As the portal sealed, the others stared in shock and bewilderment before three pairs of eyes turned to give death glares to a certain changeling.

"Err……oops" he said cowering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robin and Raven were pulled through the portal, they found themselves being dragged forward along a tunnel whose walls rippled with white and blue energy, as Robin finally caught up with Raven, he grabbed her right hand in his left and held it tightly.

"DON'T LET GO!" Raven screamed and the howling wind of the tunnel blew all around them. "DON'T WORRY!" Robin yelled back, "I WON'T".

Suddenly, they were thrown violently to the side and left the tunnel they were in, and the howling stopped, but they found themselves in another tunnel, this one looked really weird to Robin, because the walls of the tunnel looked as though they were made of water, but they also looked like they were surrounded by stars or galaxies, because said stars were rotating in a clockwise direction along the tunnel in the direction they were going, so it looked like the tunnel had a spring made of star clusters and constellations wrapped round it's walls.

This tunnel wasn't straight either like the other one; the two birds were being pulled rapidly round sharp bends in the tunnel, as though they were riding the rapids of a river. Suddenly they came to what looked like, at least to Robin, a pool of water standing on it's side, but then he was pulled hard to the right, almost loosing his grip on Raven's hand and he found him self being pulled down an identical tunnel, this time in a gentle curve, to another portal that looked like a pool of water, then this time Raven was pulled to the left and upwards, this time she nearly lost her grip on Robin's left hand, this third stellar tunnel was straight but it wasn't long before they came to another portal, and again turned another corner.

They encountered two more portals, making six they had seen in total before finally finding themselves in a long straight tunnel, but when they had encountered the sixth portal, Raven's hand had slipped out of Robin's grasp and he had lost her.

When he looked down the final tunnel, he saw her ahead of him, heading, at very high speed, to what looked like a seventh portal, only this one was white, and glowing.

"_Ok, looks like I'm reaching the end of this damn ride. Beast Boy, the next time I see you I'll KILL YOU!"_ he thought venomously, then he felt his speed accelerate as he reached the final portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Stargate Command; Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. Alternate reality.

_Gate control room._

Sergeant Walter Harriman leaned back in his seat and sighed. There had been no gate activity for two days, though sever SG teams were off world, SG-6 were do back anytime now. So it wasn't much of a surprise when he heard the Stargate activate and the inner ring begin to turn, and the alarm in the Gate Room begin to wail, signalling an incoming wormhole, he instinctively activated the base's internal comm. System and said two words that he knew would get the attention of SG-1, the SGC's flagship team and the SGC's commander, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. (1)

As the Stargate finished dialling and the wormhole engaged, SG-1 and O'Neill walked into the control room.

"Walter?" Jack asked.

"We got an incoming traveller sir" the gate operator inform smoothly.

"Who is it?" Colonel Samantha Carter or 'Sam' as she liked to be called, asked.

Walter consulted his readouts. "SG-6 is due back from Chulak today, though I think they're early. We haven't received an IDC yet"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin saw Raven approach the portal then disappear into it, then found himself getting closer. _"Ok, this shouldn't be too difficult"_ he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the control room, just before O'Neil was about to give Siler the order to close the Iris, the protective barrier that covered the event horizon, the blue portal that looked like the surface of a pool, something, or rather someone was thrown through the event horizon, and completely missed the gantry ramp leading up to the gate.

The figure in question, Sam noticed it was a young girl wearing a black leotard and blue cloak with a hood covering her face; she hit the metal floor of the Gate room at high speed and with enough force to knock her out cold instantly. Her momentum caused her to roll a few feet after landing, but she was already out.

Robin accelerated towards the portal and suddenly there was a flash of light, and he felt himself flying through the air, then suddenly he felt pain as he hit a metal floor and rolled, he felt excruciating pain in his left arm and chest, he new he'd broken something, when he came to a stop, he raised his head of the floor for a few seconds to search for Raven, he saw her sprawled out about three feet from him, he painfully reached out a hand to grasp one of hers.

"Raven…" he groaned quietly before he too lost consciousness, but before he did, he heard six words over an intercom speaker that confused him.

"Medical team to the Gate Room!" O'Neill shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: This story is set during season 8 of Stargate SG-1, after O'Neil was promoted from Colonel to Brigadier General

**Well, what do you think? Please Review. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery and Introductions

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**AN: To Hazel-of-the-hidden-children, Trenin and Mind Shadow, thanks for the great reviews guys. Oh and Trenin, this fic is set BEFORE season 9 of SG-1 and AFTER seaon 5 of TT.**

**Chapter 2:** **Recovery and first introductions.**

Titan's Tower, Jump city.

_On the roof._

"Yo! What the hell happened just now?" Cyborg asked after turning to glare and Beast Boy.

"I do not know…" Starfire trailed off.

"Looked to me like some kind of spell…" Terra mused.

"I thought she was meditating. How was I supposed to know she was casting a spell?" Beast Boy protested his innocence, but the others didn't buy it, not even his girlfriend.

"Man! You know better than to go messin' with Raven when she's doing anything important! You could have caused her to blow up the entire tower!" Cyborg was on the verge of losing it.

"Look dude I'm sorry ok? It was an accident!" BB protested, knowing full well his metallic friend was a fuse short of pounding him into the floor with both fists. Said friend fixed him in a glare that would have made Raven proud of him. "Well sorry doesn't bring them back grass stain! We don't even know what spell Raven was doing!"

At this, Starfire stepped forward and picked up Raven's book and started reading it. She turned to her friends. "It would appear to be a spell for the opening of portals of inter-dimensions" she pointed to the writing that was written in Azarathian.

Terra just stared uncomprehendingly at the text and shrugged. "I think you mean 'Inter-dimensional portals' Star"

"Oh, my apologies friend…" Star said weakly. Cyborg took the book from her and read some of the text, but it made no sense to him either. He sighed.

"Even if we can figure this out y'all, we'll still need a magic user to cast the spell. And I can only think of at least two people capable of using magic, problem is, I don't know where Dr Fate is and I seriously doubt Jinx will help us."

The resident geomancer got a thoughtful look on her face, then said "Ok, if Jinx isn't _willing_ to help us, then we'll just have to _persuade_ her" resting her gaze on Cyborg and letting a cocky grin spread across her face. Cyborg paled, he didn't like where Terra was going with this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alternate reality. SGC.

_Infirmary._

Raven graonned quietly to herself, she felt pain throughout her entire body, _"What happened? Where am I?"_ she slowly opened her eyes a bit, but she couldn't open them much because she felt exhausted. She looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed, that much as obvious, most of the equipment was standard, however there were a few things she didn't recognize.

"_Wait a minute…this isn't the tower's med lab…"_ then it all came gradually back to her, and she reviewed the sequence of events in her mind.

"_Ok, I was trying to cast that spell… Beast Boy surprised me…"_

Raven felt anger fuel up in her at the recollection. Her red cloaked emotion spoke within her mind.

_ Beast boy! Raven! Next time you see him, tell him I want to 'chat' with him!> _

Raven immediately tried to bury Rage back into her hole.

"_NO!"_ Raven mentally scolded. _"You're NEVER getting out!"_

_ Where's Robin!> _Timid cried, she sounded on the verge of tears, but then, she always was. Raven winced at the intensity of her emotion's cry. She looked to the left and saw him. In the landscape of Nevermore, all of Raven's emotions sat or stood in front of a shimmering arch way that acted like a window to the outside world.

"_Robin…"_ she thought longingly.

_ Yes! He's alright!> _Raven's pink cloaked emotion, Happy, cheered.

_ Oh, thank god…> _Love cooed happily.

_ But he doesn't look good> _Bravery noted worriedly, lowering her green hood.

"_I agree…"_ Raven monotoned.

Robin was unconscious, he had been since he hit the floor of the Gate room several hours previously, his right arm was in a sling and cast, and there were several bandages around his chest, evidence of recent surgery, obviously several broken or cracked ribs. Raven felt pained to see him like this, and Timid let everyone know how she felt.

_ What if he doesn't wake up! He could be dying or->_

Timid was cut off by Knowledge, who tried to re-assure her 'sister'.

_ He's not going to die. We're in a hospital, this is the best place for both Robin and Raven right now.> _

Raven smiled to herself, she could always count on Knowledge to state the obvious and calm everybody down. It was then that Raven realised neither of them were in their uniforms anymore, her leotard and cloak were gone and she was now wearing a hospital gown, covered by the sheet on the bed, but she still had her underwear on, which she was greatly thankful for. Robin's uniform was gone, and Raven guest he was wearing similar clothes to hers, even his mask was gone. _"Hmm…he won't like that when he wakes up…"_ she thought.

At that moment, someone walked into the room, dressed in a white uniform, she looked quite friendly.Brown eyes, shoulder length black hair, her name tag read 'DR CRISTINE VALE'. (1)

She walked up to Raven's bed and smiled, taking out a clip board.

Raven kept an emotionless expression, but let a slight smile touch her lips for a moment before it vanished.

"Hello, I'm Dr Christine Vale, don't worry, your going to be fine." The woman spoke, her voice was soft, and it reminded Raven of Arella, her mother.

"Yeah, err, hi" Raven deadpanned. She looked to her left at Robin, who was still sleeping.

"Is he going to be ok?" Raven asked, trying to keep the concern out of the voice, but failing.

The doctor smiled confidently. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest, broke his arm and several ribs and suffered a mild concussion, he was lucky, if his angle had been any different, he would have snapped his neck…" her smile faded and took on a nervous expression.

_ I knew it!> _Timid screamed, wrapping her grey cloak around herself and curling up into a ball on the floor.

_ You heard what the doc said, Timid, he'll be fine> _Love spoke, with a hint of longing in her tone, letting her purple cloak flow freely behind her and lower her hood to look down at Timid, her violet eyes full of compassion and caring, before turning back to look at the shimmering portal that allowed all of Raven's emotions to see what she saw.

"I'll leave you to get some rest" the doctor said before leaving. Raven thought about asking where they were but figured she'd find out sooner or later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Several hours later, Raven was asleep or rather, pretended to be asleep, Robin was still out, it was then that Raven noticed the presence of another person enter the room, she opened her eyes slightly to see who it was, it was a woman, in her early to mid thirties, short blonde hair, blue eyes. (2)

She was wearinga black T-Shirt and grey jeans.

Sam looked at the young girl on the bed, apparently sleeping, after having a short chat with the doctor.

She looked puzzled, she'd seen many strange and wonderful things on her many trips through the Stargate over the previous seven and a half years. But she'd never encountered a human with grey skin before, sure she'd encountered people with grey skin before, though the their was only one race of people in that list, and the Asgard didn't even look remotely human, for starters, no Asgard reached over four or five feet in height. This girl was certainly no Asgard. She had shoulder length lavender purple hair, which Sam thought looked beautiful, pale grey skin, not as dark as that of an Asgard, but close. She also had a small red jewel in the middle of her forehead, it was set into a black crystal of the same diamond shape, the whole thing was about maybe an inch in height, and half an inch wide at the center.

When the two had first appeared in the Gate room, Sam had taken notice of their clothes, because they looked so unusual, the black leotard the girl was wearing didn't look unusual but the blue cloak looked weird on her. Her companion looked even stranger; he had been dressed in a get-up that made him look like a walking traffic light.

Sam chuckled to herself at the mental image she had of the boy's suit. _"My god…" _she thought _"That outfit looked _REALLY_ weird, what was he thinking…"_

Just then, Sam's colleague and friend, Doctor Daniel Jackson entered the room.

"Oh, hey Daniel" Sam acknowledged him with a smile. Daniel smiled back.

"Hi Sam, how are our guests doing?" he said, standing next to her and folding his arms and looking at Raven and Robin.

"Christine says they're doing fine" Sam stated. "The girl spoke to her briefly, asked about her friend there, but she didn't give her name or his for that matter."

In response to this, Raven sucked in a breath, which was still somewhat pained, but not as much as before, and opened her eyes fully to look at them.

"Hi" Sam said, smiling cheerfully, taking a few tentative steps foreward. "My name is Samantha Carter, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson" she said, motioning to the man beside her.

"Hello" he said, with a slight smile.

Raven nodded at each of them and prepared to speak when suddenly, something happened that Raven REALLY didn't like.

_ Hmm…He looks good in those glasses…> _Knowledge mused, she pause when she saw all the other emotions, including Rage, stare at her in open-mouthed shock.

_ What?> _she asked innocently.

"**_KNOWLEDGE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"_** Raven mentally screamed at her emotion, causing all of them to cringe at the volume of the scream.

Knowledge's comment caused Raven to blush slightly, but thankfully, no one noticed.

"_Knowledge! If you EVER say anything like that again! I'll beat you to within an inch of your life!"_ Raven yelled in her mind.

_ Ok, ok, jeezzz…Sorry! I can't help it if I find scientists interesting> _Knowledge protested.

_ You would!> _Rage spat in disgust.

"_Don't get any ideas Knowledge! Finding a way home is what you should be concentrating on"_ Raven continued.

_ Ok Raven, ok, I won't embarrass you anymore, besides, he's too old> _Knowledge droned, then gigled slightly.

Just as Raven was about to reply, Robin sucked in a deep breath and groaned.

"_Thank Azar he's awake…I REALLY didn't want to answer all their questions alone"_ Raven thought, looking over at her fellow bird and smiling.

"Urgh…Aargh…Aaahhh…my head…What happened…Beast Boy…I'm gonna KILL YOU!" he moaned quietly, but loud enough for the two members of SG-1 to hear him.

At that moment, the final member of SG-1, Teal'c, and the SGC's commander, Jack O'Neil entered the room.

"GreetingsSamantha Carter, Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said nodding at the two.

"Hi folks" O'Neil said cheerfully "How are our guests doing?"

"Hey guys" Daniel said to Jack and Teal'c.

"We're doing fine" Raven answered him. All eyes, except Robin's, because he was busy rubbing them with his left had, trying to wake up, he tried to sit up but a sudden pain stopped him.

"My name is Raven, this is Robin" she monotoned while gesturing to her left. "And yes, I know how cliché that sounds" she deadpanned. Letting a slight smile appear on her lips.

"Err…Hi" Robin groaned, opening his blue eyes fully, and fixing them on each individual.

Sam gestured to the other two men, introducing them in turn.

"This is Teal'c and General O'Neil, the commander of this facility." Both men nodded as she spoke.

Then she introduced herself and Daniel to Robin.

"Hello kids." O'Neil said cheerfully and smiling at them once Sam had finished talking. Both titans smiled back, though Raven didn't show it as much.

"So, where exactly are we?" Robin asked.

The members of SG-1 exchanged concerned glances between themselves and O'Neil, they weren't ready to tell these kids the truth, but since one of them obviously wasn't human, then they knew their cover story wouldn't stick.

Sam was thinking this much while sharing a silent conversation with O'Neil and Teal'c. Little did she know that Raven had heard every single thought.

"Just to let you know" she monotoned "I AM human, well, _half_ human, anyway"

Everybody in the room just turned to stare at her in shock, especially Sam. Robin just looked from the shocked faces to the smug grin on Raven's face and smiled. "I think you better tell them Rae…" he trailed off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Jump city. West town bank._

Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra had located Jinx, though it wasn't that hard, while the other three tackled Gizmo and Mammoth, Cyborg took on Jinx. When he finally had her cornered, he put Terra's plan into action.

"Ok Jinx, I want you to hear me out on this one" he said, dodging a hex she sent his way.

"I can't possibly have any interest in what you have to say!" she snarled, Cyborg let fly with a blast from his sonic cannon, Jinx managed to dodge it.

"We need your help believe it or not" Cyborg said, Jinx paused, she didn't believe it, why should she, he didn't believe it himself. But before he could muse any further, Jinx delivered a cold hard kick to Cyborg's face, knocking him against a wall. Jinx walked up to him.

"For the sake of argument, lets say I believe you. What do you need my help with?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously. Cyborg took a breath and decided to spill.

Beast Boy interrupted Raven while she was working on a spell, and she and Robin got suck through a portal to some other dimension…" Jinx gave him a cruel smile. "And you want my help to find them right?" she asked, sending another hex his way, and missed.

"Give me one good reason why" she challenged "If the stupid witch and bird boy got lost in some other dimension that's their fault" she mocked.

As she was saying this, Mammoth and Gizmo were beaten down by Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra, who after handing them over to the police, went to join Cyborg. Jinx suddenly found herself surrounded.

"I'll give ya four" Cy said grinning. Jinx sighed.

"Ok, what do you want me to do and what do I get out of it?" she asked.

"Simple" Terra said "we want you to cast the spell so we can follow Robin and Raven"

"And in return, you don't get to join your buddies in jail" Beast Boy said smoothly.

"Ok…where's this spell?" Jinx asked.

In the background, a figure stood watching the group as they escorted Jinx away, then the figure stepped out of the shadows slowly, it was someone the Titans hadn't seen in two years, since their fight with Trigon.

"Hmm…Interesting…" he mused, a single grey eye narrowing behind a mask, the left side of which was bronze coloured "This should prove quite amusing." Then he chuckled and set of after them. "Robin will be so happy to see me again, I wonder if he'll keep his promise…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1: I'm not sure of the name of the doctor who replaced Janet Fraizier after she was killed midway through season 7, so I made one up. It could be General Landry's daughter, but she didn't show up until season 9, and this story is set during season 8.

2: I don't know what colour Amanda Tapping's eyes are for sure, so I improvised.

**Well, there you go, chapter 2! Please Review.**

**Guardian of Azarath.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing Over

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**AN: To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks, and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3:** **Crossing Over.**

Titan's reality, Jump City.

_Main Room._

Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra were busy preparing for the spell that they wanted Jinx to cast so they could follow their friends. All of the ingredients had been collected from the room, where Raven had last cast the spell, but Cyborg figured they might need some extra supplies, so he told Starfire to search Raven's room for anything they might have missed. While the rest of them guarded Jinx, Terra kept glaring at her, while she kept giving Terra dirty looks.

"_Who does that blonde whore think she is staring at me like that?"_ Jinx thought in disgust. She continued to eye the geomancer menacingly.

"Look, bimbo!" Jinx snapped "If you've got somethin' you want to say to me then say it!"

"Listen, you second-rate hag! Don't get any clever ideas, or I'll put you so far in the ground, your bones will have fossilised by the time they find you!" Terra spat.

"Ok you two, cool it!" Cyborg snapped, getting irritated with the two.

_Raven's Room._

Starfire was just collecting the last bits she needed when she spotted something that caught her interest. On the dressing table, next to Raven's bed, lay her magic mirror, the same one that Beast Boy and Cyborg had entered. A few months ago, after she revived Terra, Raven had told everyone about it, and what it was capable of doing if you looked into it. Starfire hesitated before approaching the desk.

"_Raven's mirror of meditating…"_ Star thought, she knew she was taking a risk going near it, but she figured Raven needed it. So Starfire picked up the mirror and placed it in the box with the rest of the things she'd found, she made sure to lay it face down, so no one accidentally looked into it.

"_I am sure friend Raven will be most thankful if I were to return this to her."_ Star thought.

Then the Tamaranean princess then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and proceeded down to the main room to rejoin the others.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Main room._

"So how long's this gonna take anyway?" BB asked, getting impatient.

"It won't take me long to can the spell, but I'll need absolute quiet" Jinx said, glaring at him. She continued "If a foreign word is said during the spell, such as _someone_ interrupting me, then the spell will be miscast, like it obviously was before, so when I tell you to shut up, I MEAN IT!" Jinx raised her voice and her eyes glowed pink with anger as she said these last three words, glaring at Beast Boy with pure hatred.

"But once you've cast the spell you'll be able to find them right?" Cyborg asked. Jinx sighed with frustration. _"Don't these fools know ANYTHING about magic?"_ she asked herself mentally before answering.

"I don't know" she said honestly. "If this spell does what it's supposed to then it will open a window through the fabric of reality, basically all I'd have to do then is choose which reality we want to go to then the portal will fully open and let us go through. But you have to understand, their and an infinite number of different realities, each slightly different than the last, searching for the specific people in question will be difficult, because their will be several dimensions, well couple of billion maybe, with alternate version of us, but not every dimension has counterparts of us, so if the two dodo birds ended up in one of those, it will make the search a lot easier and a lot quicker, instead of taking days it could take only hours." After she'd said this she took a deep breath, and as she was explaining all this, Starfire entered the room and set down the box.

"Great Star, you got the stuff" Beast Boy said, looking into the box, he noticed the mirror and paled.

"Wha…what'd you bring that for?" he asked nervously, backing up. Starfire smiled at him.

"I thought friend Raven would need it" she said simply, before turning to the others as Jinx read the incantation, then she proceeded to set up everything she needed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Jump City bay._

A figure stepped onto the shoreline of the bay, preparing to cross the small expanse of water to the island.

"Knock. Knock." Slade said menacingly before setting out to cross the water.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Titan's Tower, main room._

Jinx had prepared the ingredients and everything was set. She turned to the others.

"Alright you lot, I want ABSOLUTE QUIET!" The others piped down at once, even Beast Boy. Jinx turned back to the book, and started reading.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Carazon…Invisionay…Portalus Infinitay…Vaserix Endere...Universe Infinitay Portalus…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!"

During the spell, Jinx made strange gestures with her hands, and when she said the final two words, she raised her voice steadily and branched out her arms and the spell was cast.

There was a flash of white light as the portal formed on the floor, showing a shimmering pool of light.

"Is that it?" Beast Boy asked; Jinx turned to him as smirked.

"Yeah, that's it alright, the Universal Window, through this, one can choose which dimension they want to go to and merely point it out, then all they have to do is step through. It requires a lot of power, and extra ingredients, because it's more than an ordinary portal."

Cyborg grinned "Ok, so how long will it take to find them?" Jinx looked down at the portal, waving her hand over it.

"I'm looking; I'm searching the dimensions that don't have duplicates of us first…" Twenty minutes later she paused and then gave a slight smirk. "Found 'em!"

The Titans all gave her strange looks before Terra spoke up. "You said it would take ages to find them" Jinx scowled. "I said it _might_, not that it _would_" Jinx fumed indignantly, then she opened the portal and allowed the titans to step through, Starfire picked up the book and put it in the box, which contained Raven's mirror, several small bags of sand and a few of her candles. Cyborg gathered the rest of the ingredients and put them in the box, then taking the box from Star, he put it into a bag and slug it over his shoulder. He turned to Jinx.

"Thanks…" he said.

"Your welcome" She replied. She turned to the others just before they stepped into the portal and spoke.

"This might not put you down where Robin and Raven are, but it will put you where you can find them."

With that, the four titans jumped into the portal and disappeared. "Fools…" Jinx said with an evil grin. Just then she heard a window break, she looked over to see Slade walking casually towards her.

"Put me down somewhere else in that dimension; somewhere where _I _can find help." He ordered her, she nodded and waved her hand and the view changed to what looked like a factory complex. Just before he stepped in, Slade turned to Jinx and addressed her.

"Your work here is done. Young one. You are dismissed." It was an order, not a statement.

Jinx nodded as he stepped through the portal. "Yes, master" she said, then waved her arms to close the portal behind him. Then she turned, and left the Tower.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

SG-1's reality.

_Unknown Goa'uld occupied world._

Inside the factory complex, there was a flash of white light and Slade materialised on a catwalk overlooking the work space within, he had landed in a facility that was used to construct Goa'uld weapons, communications equipment and Death Gliders, small, one to two manned fighters that were capable of both atmospheric and short range space flight.

Slade looked over the construction bays, then voices to his left got his attention and he turned to see two men standing at the other end of the platform, their backs to him. They were each wearing light body armour and cloaks. Over their shoulder and around their necks they wore a single piece gold collar that was made out of segments. As Slade approached the two turned and spotted him. They both raised their weapons and took combat stances. Slade noted that on the front of each collar, directly in the middle and over the chests of the guards was carved a symbol, each guard had a similar symbol tattooed on his forehead, and each man's head was clean shaven, they each wore a balaclava that was cut to behind the ears, so it didn't cover any part of their faces, just the neck, back of the head and the top of the head.

The one on the left was dressed slightly differently from his companion, his suit was more decorated, representing a superior rank and his weapon looked larger, and in Slade's opinion, more impressive. This was the First Prime of the Goa'uld System Lord, Ba'al.

The First Prime stepped forward, raising his weapon he spoke in a loud voice.

"Kree! Stay where you are!"

Slade stopped and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. _"Play it cool"_ he told himself. The two Jaffa advanced slowly, the First Prime spoke again.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded, still levelling his weapon at Slade's head. Slade chuckled. And he smoothly, calmly replied, as though the two Jaffa posed no threat.

"How I got in is irrelevant, and my name is of no concern to you. Take me to your master, I wish to speak to them."

The First Prime eyed him suspiciously for a moment then looked over his shoulder at a room in the distance then back at Slade, before finally turning round to talk to a third guard standing next to the room.

"Jaffa Kree!" he shouted, the guard looked over at his superior then rushed over hastily and bowed.

"Yes my Lord!" he acknowledged.

The First Prime spoke in a commanding voice that left no room for disobedience.

"Inform Lord Ba'al that we have captured and intruder"

The third Jaffa bowed and rushed off an adjacent room Slade had seen. The two Jaffa turned round and grabbed Slade, handcuffing him.

"You will come with us!" The second one snapped, talking for the first time.

"Of course, lead on." Slade said smoothly.

He was lead into a large room that that had a strange metal ring in the floor, Slade was pushed roughly until he stood inside the circle. The first two Jaffa stood at either side of him, the circle was about six, maybe eight feet across on the inside diameter, the metal panel was approximately two feet across, making a total of ten feet to either side of the circle. The third Jaffa turned from his control panel and addressed his commander.

"Lord Ba'al has been informed and awaits your arrival" He said.

His commander nodded. "Activate."

The third Jaffa turned back to the controls and pressed several panels. Slade heard an electrical chime that sounded quite odd and a white light surrounded him and his captors. Then he looked down to see the metal ring had slid away leaving nothing but space, then suddenly, five rings made out of a material Slade couldn't identify rose out of the floor, each about a foot think, the top one stopping at head height, suspended on some kind of magnetic field, the other rings rose into place beneath it, each with a 'zizung' sound, until the rings were about six, maybe twelve inches apart, the bottom one only a foot from the floor.

Slade's momentary surprise was interrupted by a flash of white light and a rushing sensation that barely lasted a second before their was another flash and Slade found himself standing on another platform, again surrounded by rings, which promptly slid back into the floor and there was another electrical chime and the metal plate slid back into place.

Slade could instantly tell he was no longer in the factory, for one thing, it was quiet, just the slight humming of power conductors in the walls.

The Jaffa shoved Slade towards a door and it opened automatically to reveal a long corridor, whose floor, walls and ceiling were painted gold, the walls had octagonal engravings on them, giving them the appearance of a honeycomb.

Slade was marched down several corridors and through several doors before they came to a stop in front of a big door. The first Jaffa moved towards a side panel and pressed in a code and the door opened.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_On another unknown Goa'uld occupied world._

The four Titans materialised in the middle of a clearing, they began to look round before Cyborg spoke. "Man, where are we? Jinx said she'd put us down somewhere where we could easily find Robin and Raven, but this is the middle of nowhere!"

His protesting was interrupted by several noises in the trees behind them. The titans turned round to be face by several men carrying weapons of some sort, each of these men, their were about fifteen of them, all looked identical, they each wore a lightly armoured suit that had a gold collar that stretched over both shoulders and over the chest and shoulder blades, the symbols on their chest plates were those of what looked to Cyborg and Beast Boy to be the engraving of a jackal's head, each man had an identical tattoo on his forehead.

The men quickly surrounded the Titans, levelling there staff weapons at them, as each soldier charged his weapon, orange energy could be seen snaking back from the tip of the head, where the emitter was, following a groove which ran in parallel lines to each other along two sides of the head, in which was tear-drop shaped, the narrow end held the emitter, the larger end suddenly terminated where the head met the main body, or haft of the weapon. At the other end was a triangular shaped projection that served as a counter weight, to help the one who wheeled the weapon to correctly balance and aim it.

As each soldier trained his weapon on the group, their leader spoke. "Surrender!" he shouted.

Cyborg halted, gesturing the others to raise their hands as he did, they were out numbered and out gunned, and he knew it, sure they could probably take one or two down between them, but the rest would cut them down instantly.

But before the leader or the Titans could say anything further, the sound of weapons fire rang out from the trees behind the Titans, several dozen bolts of plasma struck several of the soldiers who cried out it pain and alarm as they were struck down, the rest whirled round or repositioned themselves to return fire.

For several seconds the soldiers and their attackers exchanged fire, whooshing sounds were hear and the Titans watched in awe as plasma bolts sailed back and forth, the bolts fired into the trees hit nothing but leaves, ground, trees and branches, the bolts coming from the trees scored direct hits on the chests, arms and stomachs of their targets, killing more or less instantly.

"_Whoever's doing the shootin' they sure are good."_ Cyborg thought, a quick glance at his companions showed they were thinking the same thing.

Eventually there was only one soldier left, the one who had told the Titans to surrender.

He paused, no more weapons fire came his way. Their was a rustling in the underbrush and a man stepped out, dressed in a similar fashion to other men, only his collar was grey, he wore a dark cloak that matched the colour of his uniform, and his head, like those of the soldiers was clean shaven, he wore a balaclava that was cut in such a way that it went behind his ears and over the top of his head, on his chest plate had no symbol, but the one on his head appeared to be made of gold, and set into his forehead, it was a snake surrounded by an eye shaped circle, with a second band almost completely encircling it. His face was that of an old man, perhaps in his late sixties, Cyborg thought, his eyes wide open in a state of readiness, but they were also full of a kindness that comes with age. He had a grey moustache and beard, his face was slightly wrinkled but shone with confidences and determination.

The lone soldier levelled his staff at the old man and glared at him with raw hatred in his eyes. As he did, several people emerged from the forest alongside the old man, about nine in total, several of them were only a few years older that the Titans. Each were dressed the same as the old man, but minus the cloak, and they each possessed different tattoos on their heads. But they all possessed staff weapons.

"Crud" Beast boy groaned quietly "We're so dead"

"But friend" Starfire said quietly "Did they not just save us?"

"Yeah" Terra pointed out "its cool BB, we'll be ok" to help re-assure the green elf-eared shape shifter, Terra leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Cyborg smiled at her and winked. At that point the old man spoke the lone soldier. His voice was gravely but full of authority, courage and confidence.

"Jaffa! Hear me! The Goa'uld are not gods! Renounce the false god Ba'al and join your brothers and sisters in our righteous cause to free all Jaffa from the tyranny and oppression forced upon them by the Goa'uld!"

The soldier glared at him.

"You are the Shol'va Bra'tac!" he snarled in fury. "Lord Ba'al will be greatly pleased when I present your head to him, in my hands!"

The old man shook his head slightly in sorrow. _"Even with our numbers growing and realisation that the Goa'uld are not the gods they claim to be spreading throughout the galaxy, there are still those who refuse to see the truth."_ He thought before charging his weapon.

"Jaffa! I give you one last chance! Join our righteous cause!"

"I would rather die than betray my god!" the Jaffa retaliated defiantly.

"Then you will die a fool and a coward!" Bra'tac said, and with that he fired, the bolt hit the Jaffa warrior clean in the chest, killing him instantly.

The Titans stared at Braitac for few moments, before he stepped forward and smiled at them.

"Greetings, strangers." He said.

Cyborg stepped forward, offering his hand. Braitac took it.

"Hi. My name is Cyborg, this is Starfire, Terra, and Best Boy" the robotic titan said, gesturing to each of his team-mates. Braitac smiled and nodded at each of them in order, and then he introduced himself.

"I am Master Bra'tac, former First Prime of the System Lord Apophis the serpent, and one of many leaders of the Jaffa Rebellion."

He then noticed Beast Boy, and took a closer look at him. "You are not human?" he asked curiously.

Beast Boy took on a stern face. "Just because my skin's green, my hair is green, my ears are pointed and I have fangs doesn't mean I'm not human."

Bra'tac's puzzled expression merely deepened.

"It is strange, I have been to the Tau'ri many times, and I have not seen any humans who are green…" he trailed off.

"Long story…" Best Boy said "…and I don't want to go into it right now."

Bra'tac nodded his understanding. Cyborg spoke up.

"We're here looking for some friends of ours, perhaps you've seen 'em? A guy about Terra's height, wearing and red shirt, green trousers, green boots and gloves, a black and yellow cape and wearing a mask…and a girl with pale grey skin, purple hair, purple eyes, wearing a black suit and dark blue cloak?" he finished before taking in a breath.

Bra'tac stared at him for a moment, and then shook his head.

"I have not seen anyone of those descriptions, if the boy you are looking for is human, then I suggest you return through the Chaapa'ai, to Earth, and search there. You say the girl has grey skin? I assume she is human also?"

Starfire spoke up for the first time. "Friend Raven is half human, but she is not of the Earth, she was born on a world called Azarath."

"I have never heard of Azarath" Bra'tac replied, and then he smiled again. "…but I can direct you back to the Stargate, and from there you can return to Earth."

Before any of the Titans could ask him what the Stargate was, Bra'tac started of in an Easterly direction. "Come! The Stargate is this way!" he called looking back over is shoulder at the group, his comrades following beside him.

The Titans looked at each other nervously before proceeding after them.

After ten minutes of walking, the came to a clearing, in the middle was a stone ring set into the ground, on a pedestal, with steps leading up to it.

"What is that?" Terra asked.

"That is the Stargate." Bra'tac replied. "You did not come to this world though it?" They shook their heads.

"Then how did you get here?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Beast Boy stated matter-of-factly. The group turned their attention to the gate.

It was about 20 feet high on the inside diameter, but Cyborg reckoned it could be a bit wider, since some of the ring was imbedded in the pedestal. There were actually two rings, the outer one had strange markings all over it, and what looked like chevrons, seven of them, positioned evenly around the ring, the outer edges of these chevrons, overlapped with the inner ring, which the Titans noticed, was made of segments, _"Probably about 40"_ Cyborg thought. On each of these segments was carved a symbol, the Titans had no clue what these symbols meant of course. The whole thing, if it wasn't in the pedestal, would probably be about twenty two, twenty four feet wide.

About fifteen feet from the ring, lay a second pedestal, this one shaped like a mushroom, on the top of it were small panels, each with a symbol carved on it. All in all, the symbols were arranged in three rings, one around the other, the center ring surrounded a large red crystal, about the size of a large pumpkin. Cyborg looked at the panels then at the stone ring, all of the symbols he could see on the stone ring matched what he saw on the panels in front of him.

"_39 symbols…well, I was close."_

Bra'tac walked past him and started pressing panels on the DHD, as he pressed each panel, the symbol in the middle of it glowed with yellow light, and the Titans looked up in surprise to see the inner ring turning, then it stopped and the edge of one of the chevrons slid down over the corresponding symbol Braitac had pressed, there was a sound that reminded the Titans of some kind of slot machine being operated, the light in the chevron glue bright red and the edge slid back up into place, then the ring continued to turn.

Bra'tac pressed five more symbols, then pressed the crystal, which glowed brightly when he did. The seventh chevron, the one at the top slid down over the first symbol it was above originally, then there was a whooshing sound as the wormhole engaged and the vortex was projected out about 10 feet forward, then retracted back in on itself, leaving what the Titans thought was a pool of water, with several specks of light just under the surface.

Bra'tac turned to his followers. "I will join you shortly, once these children and I are through the gate, go to Chulak, I will meet you there."

"Yes master" one of them replied.

Bra'tac turned and walked up to the gate, taking a small device out of his cloak and pressed a button as he did so, a small light flashed on it, then he turned to the Titans.

"Follow me" he said, then stepped through the event horizon and vanished, the Titans exchanged nervous glances then followed him, one by one they walked up to the gate and disappear through it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, there's chapter 3 up! It's a bit longer than the other ones, but never mind just so long as you folks enjoy reading it and I hope you do.**

**It could be several more days before I have chapter 4 written and posted, so you'll have to bear with me, just starting back at college again.**

**So once again, please read and Review.**

**Until next chapter.**

**Thank you.**

**Guardian of Azarath.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion and Proposals

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**AN: To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks, and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you. Also, there are some suggestive comments from Raven's emotions in this chapter, not much, but just thought I'd worn you.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4:** **Reunion and Proposals.**

_The Pel'tak (bridge) of Ba'al's Ha'tak. (Mother ship)_

As the doors slid open, Slade found himself staring into a large room, there were tables in the room that held large burning torches. There were several consoles on either side of the doors, the seats were empty. In the center of the room Slade noticed a large chair, its back to him, he instinctively knew it was the command chair, in which this 'Lord' Ba'al sat.

Slade was pushed a few steps into the room before being forced to his knees, he almost fought back, but then remembered that if he wanted to survive this meeting, and gain Ba'al's trust, and maybe his help in tracking down the Titans and killing them, he'd have to play along and show submissiveness.

The First Prime stepped forward and bowed to the back of the throne.

"My Lord…" he said, straightening up. "This in the intruder we captured on the surface, he refuses to identify himself, and he insisted on speaking with you."

The chair rotated round on its stand, revealing the man who sat in it. To Slade, he looked to be about 35, short dark brown hair, brown beard and moustache, his eyes were focused and glaring, he wore a robe that remained Slade of Egyptian royalty, his arms folded across his chest as he eyed the masked madman who had only one eye, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Identify yourself." Ba'al ordered. When he spoke, he sounded as though he was speaking through a plastic tube, or gas mask, because of the way his voice had that artificial echo to it that all Goa'uld, and Tok'ra, have.

"I am Slade. And I am here to ask for your assistance in tracking down and eliminating my enemies, whom I believe to be hiding in the company of your enemies". The masked man replied calmly.

"And why should I help you? What makes you think I have enemies?" Ba'al replied, mildly curious now.

"Everybody has enemies." Slade said simply.

"How did you get through the Stargate?" Ba'al asked, curious to know how this intruder got past a battalion of his best guards.

"I didn't." Slade said simply. "Let's just say I came here via a way that only works once, it would be a waste time telling you since you wouldn't believe me and I seriously doubt you would be able to pull it off."

"And why should I help you?" Ba'al asked, and then continued. "What do you have to offer me?"

"I could be a valuable ally" Slade said, hoping to persuade him. Ba'al snorted. "What makes you think I need you? Why shouldn't I kill you now, then deal with your enemies if and when I find them?" as he said this, he reached out with his right hand, strapped to his palm was some kind of device, a small red crystal in the center started glowing and the device gave off a hissing noise. Slade couldn't be sure, but he suspected it was a weapon of some sort.

Slade kept his cool, replying calmly "Because, I know how difficult it will be for you to take them down, without knowing anything about them, also, I can't do it alone, so I figured I'd strike a deal with you: You give me the means to follow them, and eliminate them and I'll help you by helping you eliminate your enemies."

Ba'al paused, but wasn't convinced, he stretched out his hand, bringing it closer to Slade's forehead, and before Slade could move, a yellow beam shot out of the crystal, penetrated the mask and entered Slade's head.

"WAIT!" Slade cried out as he felt pain flood his head, then his entire body, images flashed in his mind, and he knew his thoughts, and some memories, were being painfully extracted by the device, and apparently, being transmitted into Ba'al's brain.

After a minute or two, Ba'al stopped and lowered his hand, he hadn't learned much, and this Slade person had an incredibly strong mind, making it very difficult for the Hand Device to extract any useful information from him. Ba'al decided he'd have to do this the old fashioned way.

Slade was panting slightly, doubled over from the pain, just managing to recover. He looked up at the Goa'uld sat in front of him and glared.

"Maybe you will be useful, for the time being at least."

At that point, the screen behind Ba'al came to life, showing a Jaffa with an annoyed look on his face.

"My Lord." He said, Ba'al turned around in his chair to face the screen. "What is it?" he asked, angry at having being interrupted.

The Jaffa swallowed, obviously nervous. "One of our patrols was attacked about fifteen minutes ago, when we found them, there appeared to be evidence that they had captured someone…"

At this, Slade's head perked up. The Jaffa continued.

"…But when we found the patrol they were all dead, they had being killed by staff weapons…"

"The Rebels…" Ba'al growled to himself.

The Jaffa nodded. "Judging from the tracks of the prisoners, they simply appeared out of nowhere, four sets of tracks made by footwear that don't belong to any Jaffa; they lead off into the forest towards the Stargate."

Now Slade was definitely interested. _"Appeared out of nowhere…tracks made by footwear not worn by any Jaffa…hmm………I wonder who that could be…"_ he thought with a knowing gleam in his grey eye and a dangerous grin behind his bronze and black mask.

"Why didn't you have the Chaapa'ai guarded?" Ba'al practically yelled, leaning forward in his seat.

"We did not think the Rebels would try to attack this world…"

Ba'al cut him off, he was practically livid now.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" he screamed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE THE CHAAPA'AI GUARDED AT ALL TIMES! DOUBLE YOUR PATROLS AND PUT KUL WARRIORS AROUND THE GATE!"

The Jaffa nodded hastily, thankful that Ba'al was not in the same room as him.

"A-As you wish…My Lord." He stuttered nervously.

"Oh, and Jaffa…" Ba'al said calmly, the Jaffa looked up nervously.

"Fail me again, and it WILL be the LAST thing you do! Do I make myself clear?" this sentence was said in a raised, menacing voice, Ba'al's eyes practically burned with fire. It was then that Slade noticed his eyes were glowing gold.

"_Hmm…that's unexpected…"_ Slade thought. The screen blipped off and Ba'al turned round to Slade once again.

"Tell me about your enemies…" he said, still in a worked up mood.

"They're children…" Slade said. Ba'al scoffed. "They're teenagers." Slade finished.

"Still children…" Ba'al snapped and then he grinned as it hit him. "Your enemies are _children?_"

Slade sighed, gave an annoyed grunt and nodded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Ba'al threw his head back and roared with laughter, not even attempting to hide his amusement. "You're telling me that I should be afraid of a group of CHILDREN?" he threw his head back and laughed again, his body shaking with the outburst.

Slade was getting seriously pissed off at this; Ba'al was making him sound like an idiot. Remembering to control his temper, he spoke evenly.

"They're far more dangerous than you think."

"How?" Ba'al asked, still grinning and laughing.

"They have…abilities…" Slade spoke carefully, Ba'al seemed to calm down somewhat.

"What kind of abilities?" he asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough…" Slade stated.

Ba'al stopped laughing, he calmed down.

"Your enemies are human?" he asked. Slade nodded. "One of them isn't, two others are only half human, but that's not important."

"Then, the Rebels would have taken them to the Tau'ri."

"Tau'ri?" Slade asked, confused, though he had a vague idea of what the word translated to.

"Earth." Ba'al corrected.

"Then show me where this Stargate is, and how it works, then I'll deal with the rest, assuming Earth has a gate."

"It does, but you'll never get through it. The people of the Tau'ri have a protective barrier over their gate that prevents objects passing through the gate from rematerializing, if you step through the gate while that barrier is closed, you'll die instantly. Not that that's any concern to me of course." Ba'al taunted with a smile.

"Alright." Slade said. "You said you had a job for me."

"Yes." Ba'al said. "The Tok'ra known as Selmak possesses the codes to open the barrier covering the Earth gate, his last known location was on a planet called Zarush, a dessert world."

Slade nodded and stood, stretching slightly to get the blood flowing again.

"So, you want me to find him, get the codes then give them to you?"

Ba'al nodded. He gestured to his First Prime. "Give him one of your weapons, take him down to the surface and show him how the Stargate works, and then go with him to Zarush to find the Tok'ra Selmak."

"Yes my Lord!" the Jaffa said, bowing.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Ba'al said before Slade walked out, he looked over his shoulder.

"If you manage to find the Tok'ra Selmak, know that he won't give up the codes willingly."

"That won't be a problem." Slade said as he walked out the room.

On his way down the corridor, Slade spotted what could only be one of these Kul Warriors he'd heard about, the soldier was dressed entirely in black armor, not one bit of his body was visible under the suit, the mask reminded Slade of something resembling Darth Vader would wear, except the Warrior had no cloak or machinery on his chest. On his right arm however, was a small projection that looked to Slade like some kind of blaster.

The armor was specially designed to be able to be immune to weapons fire, from both Goa'uld and human weapons. This made the Warriors especially deadly. They were the prize creation of the Goa'uld Anubis, the most intelligent, and most evil of the System Lords. They were strong, merciless, practically unstoppable, and had been mentally conditioned to serve first Anubis, then Ba'al.

As Slade continued towards the ring transporter, Ba'al sat back in his chair.

"Do you think he'll succeed?" he asked.

"Whether he succeeds or not is irrelevant." Came the reply, from the shadows stepped a man, a human, who looked like he had been beaten to death, well, almost, his voice was low and emotionless, with the same echo that Ba'al's voice had. At that point, two Kul warriors came into the room, dragging another man with them, he struggled violently to escape, but it was no use.

The first man turned to face the captured prisoner and a black cloud escaped his body, as it completely left him, the lifeless corpse slumped to the floor, and the cloud entered the prisoner and seized control. Then he continued.

"If the people of the Tau'ri have indeed gained new allies other than the Tok'ra and the Rebel Jaffa, we will need this Slade so we can find out everything we can about them, dangerous or not, these new allies the people of the Tau'ri have will be no match for my army." Anubis said confidently.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

SGC, Cheyenne Mountain.

_Infirmary._

"Tell us what?" O'Niell asked.

Raven took a deep breathe. "I'm a telepath; I also possess telekinetic and empathic abilities…"

"Empathic?" Jack cocked his head and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I can sense emotions." Raven said dryly.

"_She can read minds? And sense emotions? Hmm…Don't think I like this…"_ Jack thought.

A side-ways glance at Teal'c and Jackson proved they were thinking the same thing.

"What planet are you from?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well err…" Raven trailed off, not really wanting to answer. Her silent prayer was answered when they heard a distant rumbling and the wailing of a siren. Walter's voice cut in on the base's louder speakers.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" he called from his seat in the control room.

"Ah damn it" Jack muttered under his breathe, he hated it when his conversations were interrupted like this.

"Afraid you'll have to excuse us guys." Said Daniel as he walked out the room, behind Jack and followed by Teal'c and Sam.

'_Damn it' _Knowledge pouted, Raven gritted her teeth silently, and she was getting REALLY PISSED OFF with her yellow counterpart.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_ Raven screamed in her mind. _"YOU'RE NEVER USUALLY ACT LIKE THIS! THIS IS THE SORT OF CRAP I'D EXPECT FROM LUST, NOT YOU!"_

'_Hey!'_ Knowledge retorted, she was beginning to get annoyed, which was very unlike her, she was usually the calm, patient logical one. _'It's not my fault you haven't been meditating lately! It's no surprise we're all getting worked up!'_

Raven paused, Knowledge was right, as always, she HAD been neglecting her meditation, ever since the night in the park with Robin, she hadn't meditated, so she could express her emotions more, she was beginning to regret it now.

'_What do you mean by 'Crap'?'_ Lust demanded, showing herself at the portal for the first time, she was wearing a light purple cloak, not as dark as Love's but it also had a hint of white in it. Instead of a leotard, she wore a tight leather suit that in Raven's opinion, and the opinions of several other emotions, revealed a little too much because it was so _tight_.

'_Every time Raven looks at or thinks about Robin you drool!' _Rage snapped in complete disgust, the mere thought of Lust doing that made her sick. _'And let's not forget'_ Rage continued _'you don't just drool, you stick your hands down the front of your-'_

"**ENOUGH!**" Raven screamed out loud. A tray of tools was encased in her black energy and thrown across the room. Robin looked at her strangely, and Doctor Vale came over to see what was wrong, staring uncomprehendingly at the scattered tools, wondering what the hell happened.

Robin finally managed to sit up and look at her. "What is it Rae?" he asked.

"My emotions are acting up, I haven't meditated for a while, not since that night in the park, I thought I would get better enjoyment out of our relationship if I let my emotions out more, but they're beginning to piss me off."

"Don't worry about it Rae…I'm here for you" then he leaned closer as she sat up and faced him, her feet on the floor. "_All_ of you" he emphasized the word 'all' to mean her emotions, she knew it. She smiled adoringly at him and stood up, taking a step forward, she leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. Raven moved her hands over Robin's chest and ribcage, her hands suddenly became encased in light blue light, she was attempting to heal the broken bones, but in her current state she couldn't heal them much. Robin wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to him, he licked at her bottom lip for entrance into her mouth, which she granted.

Just as the kiss was getting really passionate and tongues started dancing, Vale decided she'd seen enough.

"Ah-hem…" she said clearing her throat and crossing her arm, smiling at the two teens, who now separated and looked first at her, then at one another, their faces scarlet.

"Err…Sorry Doc…" Robin said sheepishly.

"That's ok, just remember, theirs a time and a place for _'that'_, and my infirmary right now at this moment isn't one of them." She said with an understanding smile, she gave a wink then went back to the hair and blood samples she'd taken from them earlier after picking up the tools on the floor. She looked back over her shoulder and grinned, "And no groping, I saw where your hand was going young lady."

Raven's face turned ten shades of red.

"_**LUST! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!**"_

'_Sorry! Couldn't resist!'_ her light purple cloaked emotion snickered.

'_Finally! She's yelling at someone else!'_ Knowledge muttered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack walked into the control room just as the Stargate engaged, the event horizon couldn't be seen since it was behind the closed Iris, but a flickering light blue glow shone out from around its edges. Walter checked his readouts.

"Receiving IDC sir, it's Master Braitac."

"Open the Iris." O'Niell ordered.

Walter typed in the command, and there was a sliding sound and the Iris rotated into the gate, until it was fully open. Teal'c, Sam, Daniel and Jack were already out of the control room and heading down the small flight of stairs that lead to the blast-door, which led into the gate room.

As the four people stood in front of the gate, Bra'tac emerged from the event horizon and saw them. Just before Jack was about to greet him, four more people emerged from the gate behind him. Then there was a white flash and the event horizon vanished and the gate shut down.

The Titans looked around the Gate Room in awe before Bra'tac spoke up. "Greetings, O'Niell of Minnesota. I bring news from the Rebels, and these guests."

He walked down the ramp and moved to the side, allowing SG-1 and O'Neill to get their first look at the rest of the Teen Titans. The Titans walked slowly down the ramp, led by Cyborg, who looked quickly at each person, trying to find out which one was in charge.

"Err…Hello, My name is Cyborg, these are my friends, Starfire, Terra and Beast Boy…" he said, gesturing to each in turn, each one nodded nervously. Jack stepped forward. "Hello, I'm General Jack O'Niell, commander of this facility. This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c." he gestured to each one in turn who said "Hi" or "Hello" or in Teal'c's case, just smiling and nodding.

"Hi" the blonde girl who had been introduced as Terra spoke up. We're here looking for our friends, haven't seen them have you?"

"Let me guess" Jackson replied, "They go by the names of Raven and Robin?"

"Yes!" Starfire perked up. "You know the location of our friends?"

"Indeed." Teal'c replied with a warm smile, though eyeing them a little suspiciously "They are resting in the infirmary, but they will be fine." It was then that the Titans took a closer look at Teal'c, he had a gold symbol on his forehead, exactly the same as Braitac's, he wore a navy blue t-shirt and black jeans, but the Titans also noticed that, unlike Braitac, he had a full head of hair. The Titans smiled at his comment, O'Niell turned to Sam.

"Carter, why don't you take these kids to the infirmary, I'm sure their friends will be happy to see them."

"Yes sir" she said, turning to the Titans, "If you'll kindly follow me." She led them out of the gate room and down several corridors towards the infirmary.

O'Niell, Daniel and Teal'c turned to Bra'tac.

"What news old friend?" Teal'c asked his former mentor and life long friend.

"Yeah, what's happening on the front line?" Jack asked, smiling. Bra'tac's face was grim.

"I am afraid that I am not the barer of good news; Ba'al is gathering the full force of his fleet, he is preparing to attack the other System Lords, he will be ready soon."

Teal'c nodded his understanding. "And if he succeeds…" he was cut off by Jack who finished his sentence. "…We'll have another Anubis on our hands." He sighed in disappointment.

Bra'tac nodded. "I must journey to Chulak, my companions are waiting for me there" he said. O'Niell nodded and turned to look at Walter. "Walter! Dial Chulak please."

"Yes sir." Walter said through the comm. typing on his computer to bring up the dialling program and entering Chulak's gate address. As the Stargate engage and Braitac disappeared through it, O'Niell, Teal'c and Jackson shared a worried look, knowing what this bad news meant. Jack groaned, he was beginning to get a headache.

If Ba'al managed to take over the territories of the other system lords, there would be no one to stand in his way, and nothing to stop him attacking Earth, as Anubis had done seven months earlier. The Ancient Weapon in the outpost down in Antarctica was the only thing that could defend the planet, as it had done when SG-1 had found it and Jack had used it to destroy Anubis's fleet. But the power source for that weapon was dead, therefore the weapon was useless.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Infirmary._

Raven and Robin were just deciding what to do when Sam entered the room and spoke to them.

"Hey guys, you've got visitors."

"Visitors?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow, Sam smiled and stepped aside, revealing the four happy smiling faces of the other Titans.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire cried in delight, literally flying across the room, before either of the two birds could say anything, they were each seized simultaneously by Starfire's signature move; the Tamaranean Bone-crushing Death Hug.

"Star…fire…" Robin choked "…My ribs! They haven't healed yet!" he cried in pain as he felt them crack.

"Star!" Raven gasped, trying to breathe, "…Can't breathe!"

"Star! You're hurting them!" Beast Boy cried, looking at the agonized expression of Robin's face, and Raven's, which was turning slightly blue. Starfire quickly let go of her friends, stepping back with tears in her green eyes. "Forgive me friends. I did not wish to hurt you!"

"It's ok, Starfire…" Raven coughed as she put her hands on Robin's rib cage and started healing them again, she time she had more energy to put into it.

"You ok guys?" Cyborg asked, stepping forward and putting his hands on their shoulders, they nodded.

"Dudes! Do you have any idea the mess we got into trying to find you?" Beast Boy asked, not liking the fact that he almost died 20 minutes ago.

"What happened Beast Boy? How did you get here?" Raven asked.

"Well, after you two disappeared, we got Jinx to re-cast that spell you were working on so we could follow you and-"

"You got Jinx to help you? How?" Robin asked.

"We promised her we wouldn't turn her over to the cops…" Terra trailed off, puzzled at the shocked stares she was getting from Raven and Robin.

"What?" she asked.

"You let her go!" Robin asked, not liking this.

"It's not like one of us could stay behind to watch her man." Cyborg protested. "A deal is a deal, she helps us and we don't turn her in, this time. But as soon as we get back, we will."

"And how exactly are we going to get back, I don't have my book or the ingredients I need for the spell." Raven said with an emotionless, monotone voice.

"Actually, friend, you do." Starfire said, handing the bag to Raven, she opened it and pulled out the box and opened it.

"My mirror!" Raven said in surprise, then looking up at Star smiling, she leaned forward and hugged the Tamaranean. This move completely surprised everyone in the room, except for Sam and Vale who didn't know better.

"Thanks Star!" Raven exclaimed, tightening her hug, and smiling happily. The poor green eyed, orange tanned red-head looked considerably freaked out at this. "Uh…hmm…you are welcome…Raven…" Starfire said nervously, Raven's smiled widened, then she realized what she was doing, and blushed heavily, releasing Starfire, she pulled back.

"Oh, sorry Star…" she said. _"I REALLY NEED TO MEDITATE!"_ she thought.

"So, what happened when you ended up in this reality?" Robin asked, ignoring the questioning frown he got from Carter.

"We were attacked!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "We were surrounded by fifteen of these bald-headed dudes in weird suits and strange tattoos on their heads! Then there was a fire fight and another dude named Bra'tac saved us, then he led us to this weird stone ring he called a Stargate, he activated it and we followed him through and here we are." Beast Boy paused after this to catch his breath; Cyborg, Terra and Star were nodding.

"Yeah man, it looked like we were dead 'til that Bra'tac guy showed up." Cyborg confirmed.

"Well, it's too bad he's not here" Robin said with a smile "I'd like to thank him." Sam smiled to herself, and thought to herself _"I'm sure you'll get your chance Robin."_

"So what's the whole deal with this Stargate thing then?" Raven asked Sam, who looked a little hesitant to tell them.

"It's kind of a touchy subject, I'll have to have a chat with General O'Niell first…" The Titans nodded. Then Beast Boy spoke up.

"Dudes when can we eat? I'm starving!" they all nodded in agreement, they were pretty hungry.

"Ok" Sam said "I'll take you to the cafeteria."

"You guys go ahead Raven and I'll get dressed and join you." Robin said; he turned to Vale. "Where are our clothes?"

The doctor smiled and replied "I'll go fetch them, they've already been cleaned."

"Thanks." Raven said, letting a slight smile come to her face, and then she turned to the others.

"If you don't mind, I'll be a little longer; I have some serious meditating to catch up on." As she finished this, Vale came back with their clothes, neatly washed and folded, then she went into her office.

The others nodded and left the room as the two birds got dressed. Then, just as robin put his mask on, he turned to Raven and embraced her, feeling hardly any pain, he smiled and kissed her deeply. The kiss lasted for long minutes before it broke and Robin, smiling, walked over to Vale's office and asked her not to disturb Raven, then he walked to the door, he looked back at her.

"I'll keep a seat for you at the table Rae."

She smiled as she crossed her legs in a sitting position and floating above the bed. "Thanks, Richard." She smiled as she remembered back to the night in the park.

_**Flashback.**_

_Robin sat on the bench, looking up and the clear night sky, it was beautiful, it was perfect. He looked at the grey skinned violet haired girl next to him and smiled._

"_Rae…" he said nervously._

"_Yes?" she replied._

"_There's something I've had on my mind for sometime now…I think, no, I know that my feelings for you have changed…"_

_Raven swallowed nervously, was he about to tell her he didn't have the same feelings for her that she had for him?_

"_Yes Robin?" she asked hesitantly, urging him to continue._

"_I…I…I love you…Raven…" he said quietly. She stared at him. 'Did he really just say that?' she heard Timid ask. 'Yes, he did!' Happy exclaimed, she began dancing and running around in no particular direction. Love smiled to herself, she was gaining in strength, she had always been in Nevermore, but she had virtually no power because Raven refused to accept her, until during and after the incidents with Malchior, Slade and what happened during her birthday when Robin saved her and later, Trigon, after that last experience, and Robin saving her and giving Raven hope and the courage to face her father, Love's power and influence was so great that Raven finally acknowledged her. And now it was going to pay off for both of them. Raven allowed herself to be drawn into Robin's arms and she kissed him deeply. Breaking the kiss for only a moment she replied._

"_I…I…love you too Robin…" she said, her eyes half closed a smile spread across her face._

"_Call me Richard." He said, removing his mask and showing her his blue eyes for the first time._

"_Richard…your eyes are so beautiful…"_

"_So are yours Raven…" he whispered before kissing her again._

_During her meditation that night at the tower in her room, raven had finally confronted Love and accepted her, she'd also met Lust, and instantly, Raven knew she would have problems keeping her under control. But she still decided to express her emotions more, if only to Robin. And so their relationship began, and it only grew stronger over the months, they tried to hide it from the team, but they suspected something was up. But they didn't bother them about it._

_**End Flashback.**_

Robin left the room as Raven closed her eyes and quietly began chanting her mantra.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" to her left, her mirror began to glow. _"Knowledge, Lust, it's time for those beatings I promised you!" _Raven thought as she entered Nevermore and fulfilled her promise, when she came out half an hour later, her emotions were back under control, and two of them were in a lot of pain and had several broken bones each, Knowledge had suffered the worst. Raven smiled to herself, feeling completely in control again, she walked over to Vale's office and asked where the cafeteria was, Christine told her and Raven set off down the corridor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, there you guys go! Chapter four! Next up: Selmak makes his first appearance in this fic, and Slade chases him across the deserts of Zarush (I borrowed the name of the planet from a Star Trek game, since I couldn't think of one) and the Titans reveal their abilities, but this causes some tension within the SGC, particularly where Jack and Teal'c are concerned, they start to get uneasy.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, please review. It may be several days before I get chapter 5 written and posted, I'll update when I can, thanks be to you all for your support so far for your support and I look forward to your continued reviews and support.**

**Once again. Thank you.**

**Guardian of Azarath.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunt on Zarush

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**AN: To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks, and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**P.S. Sorry i took so long to update! Happy Reading folks!**

**Chapter 5:** **Hunt on Zarush.**

_The dessert world of Zarush._

As the twin suns glared brightly over the endless expanse of dessert, the only signs of life were the four people stood in a close-nit group, they were wearing white hooded robes to help shield them from the heat of the binary stars that Zarush orbited.

One of them, a young woman, raised her right hand and activated a device clipped around her left wrist. Instantly the five rings burst out of the ground around them, causing only a mild disturbance of the sand, there was a white flash, and the group disappeared, then the rings sank back into the sand, leaving virtually no trace that they had ever been there.

About fifty feet away, the Stargate finished dialling and the wormhole connected, and a small contingent stepped through; four Jaffa, including Ba'al's First Prime, six Kull Warriors, and finally, Slade. As the gate shut down, the Jaffa immediately began searching for a way into the Tok'ra base hidden underground. But first, they had to find it.

Slade surveyed the area, his keen senses and training, and experience told him that the answer they sought was very near, as he walked forward, he notice several of the Jaffa giving him odd looks. Obviously they didn't trust him, but still, they had no say in the matter. As his eye scanned the shimmering dessert, he spotted something about twenty feet in front of him, he saw several imprints, that to the untrained eye, would have seemed like a mirage, but to him, it was clear. Four pairs of foot prints standing in a circle.

"Over there." He said. The Jaffa and Kull Warriors following where he was pointing.

"That's the entrance we seek" Slade said. The First Prime was sceptical.

"How do you know? It could be disturbance from the wind." He wasn't convinced, but Slade didn't care. His simply started fingering the Zat'ni'katel clipped to his belt. The Zat'ni'katel was a small weapon held in one hand, it was shaped like a coiled snake, dark blue in colour, it releases a pulse of blue energy that stuns its target, first shot stuns, second shot kills, (but only if fired within a few seconds or minutes of the first shot) and third shot disintegrates the target.

"I know what I'm looking at, I may have only one eye, but I'm not blind" Slade said in an even monotone that betrayed no emotion.

"_Obviously there's a way to get down there, probably some of those transport rings, but where are the controls?"_ he thought to himself. He walked over to where the near where the foot prints were and started kicking the sand, trying to uncover something. Once of the Jaffa looked down and saw something just sticking out of the sand, he knelt down to inspect it more closely. Brushing away the sand, he found a control panel set into the rock, he recognized it immediately.

"My Lord!" he called, the First Prime came over and stood over him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I've found the controls for the rings." He said simply, slade and the Warrors walked over to him.

"Well" Slade snapped "What are you waiting for? Activate them."

The Jaffa glared at Slade for a moment, he didn't like taking orders from this human, as soon as lord Ba'al decided he no longer needed him, the Jaffa was going to enjoy killing him. He looked at his superior for orders, who just nodded.

The Jaffa typed in the code he knew would activate the rings, then he stood up and stepped into the area he knew the rings surrounded. As Slade unclipped the Zat gun from his belt, the rings rose quickly from the ground, encircling them, there was a white flash and they were gone, then the rings sank into the ground.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Slade found himself in a dark room, staring down a long tunnel, he gripped the Zat in anticipation as he heard several people talking in the distance, as the group moved forward, two people dressed in white robes round the corner, talking quietly to one another, they froze in shock and horror as they saw the Jaffa level and charge their staff weapons, and the Kull Warriors raise their arms.

The two alarmed Tok'ra immediately spun round and ran, the Jaffa fired, and so did the Kull Warriors, cutting the two Tok'ra down in a hail of plasma fire. In the distance, Slade hear people scream as they heard weapons fire, the sound of distant running reached his ears. Before the group could even leave the ring chamber, five Tok'ra sprang around the corner, each with a charged staff weapon in hand, they immediately started firing at the group, two of the Jaffa went down, Slade took cover in an alcove in the wall, and watched as the Jaffa and the Kull Warriors returned fire, the Tok'ra taking cover behind the corner, more reinforcements appearing.

"Good." Slade thought "They'll keep the Tok'ra busy, while I find Selmak." Slade looked at the device in his right hand, his left one held the Zat, the device showed a holographic image, about three inches tall, it showed the head and shoulders of a man in his mid to late forties, bald head, brown eyes, gentle, yet confident face, this was Jacob Carter, Samantha Carter's father and host to Selmak, one of the oldest and wisest of the Tok'ra, member of the Tok'ra high council. Of course Slade didn't know he was Sam's father, but he would find out soon.

As he set off down a side tunnel, the sound of weapons and screams of pain and fear continued to reach his ears, this caused him to smile. _"Very soon…"_ he thought _"Those will be the sounds of the Teen Titans…as I kill them one by one."_ That was a thought that made his smile widen behind his mask. As he continued to walk down the corridor, he turned a corner and there he was. Selmak, holding a staff weapon, Slade narrowed his eye and walked forward slowly, raising the Zat gun to shoulder height.

"Selmak, I presume…" he said in a low, calm, threatening voice.

"Who wants to know?" Jacob Carter asked dangerously, levelling the staff at Slade, who just smiled and chucked.

"_Who is this nut-case?"_ Jacob thought, Selmak answered him in his mind.

"_He's obviously a new servant of Ba'al, but he's not Goa'uld or Jaffa, he's human…"_ Selmak trailed off, Jacob mentally grunted in disgust.

"_No sane human would EVER serve Ba'al."_

Slade took a breath before answering. "My name is Slade, and I'm here to get something, something _you_ have, that _I_ want."

Jacob didn't flinch "And what would that be?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Slade said, at that moment, a Kull Warrior walked round the corner and started firing at Jacob, he turned round and bolted down the corridor, Slade didn't hesitate, he pressed the trigger button on the Zat's hand grip, there was a rapid clicking sound that lasted about half a second, then an electronic chime as a pulse of blue energy was discharged from the weapon, the pulse barely missed Selmak as he turned round a corner and the energy pulse hit the wall and was dispersed. Slade muttered under his breath, irritated at the Warrior who idly walked down the corridor after him, but Slade overtook it. _"Oh no you don't, this one is MINE!"_ he thought dangerously, in the distance, Slade could still hear weapons firing and people running, but he ignored it, as the corridor led him to another chamber, three other corridors faced him, he saw a shadow disappear down one and followed it.

Jacob came to the area that the ring transporter was located and he immediately activated the rings, but just before the rings descended from the ceiling, Slade dived on him from behind. The two wrestled for the staff weapon as the rings descended into place. Their was a flash of light and the two men found themselves on the dessert sand, before Jacob finally kicked Slade off of him. As the two combatants got to their feet, Jacob glared at Slade.

"Why are you working for Ba'al?" he asked menacingly.

"I'm only helping him because it suits me." Slade growled.

"So what do you get out of it?" Jacob asked, slowly backing away towards the Stargate.

"Why, revenge of course." Slade said, then he noticed what Jacob was doing and raised his hand in a 'Oh no you don't' gesture. It seemed almost atypical to Jacob/Selmak when he heard the Stargate dial behind him, as he spun round the wormhole engaged, he was trapped, desperately he tried to think; _"Base under attack…gate dialled in so I can't gate off-world…some lunatic helping Ba'al says he wants something I have…"_ Jacob looked back around, eyeing Slade, then he took off into the dessert, running past the Stargate and over the dunes, he had to get somewhere where he could clear his head, and think up some ideas. Slade thought about shooting him with the Zat, but reconsidered.

"_Hmm…A good old fashioned hunt."_ And with that thought; Slade walked calmly after Selmak. After about ten minutes of running, Jacob decided to let Selmak take control. Once the Tok'ra was in control, he turned round to face his antagonist, levelling the weapon he still held.

"What do you want?" Selmak asked, charging the staff weapon, Slade stopped and raised the Zat.

"I want the codes to deactivate the barrier covering the Earth Stargate." Slade said simply, as though he were ordering take-out. Jacob's/Selmak's eyes widened in surprised, then narrowed with rage.

"_My G.D.O.!"_ he thought. "I will never tell you them!" he spat at Slade. And just to prove his point, he fired a burst with the staff, Slade dodged it.

"I was hoping you would say that." Slade said simply, firing off a shot from the Zat, striking Jacob in the chest, Jacob cried out in pain as the pulse hit him and his body was enveloped by a field of electricity, he collapsed to the floor and Slade walked over to him. Just as Slade was about to reach down and search Selmak's robes for anything useful, Selmak shoot his eyes open and glared at Slade, fighting off the effects of the Zat, he viciously kicked Slade in the gut, sending him flying. Jacob re-took control and ran off into the distance; Slade got up and followed close behind.

Jacob spent most of the time hiding behind sand dunes or large boulders that were scattered around, until finally he decided to end this little game.

"You'll never get the codes!" he challenged as he raised his weapon and fired, Slade managed to dodge and raise his Zat again.

"That is were your wrong, Selmak, I will get them, by know, your other Tok'ra friends have been eliminated, plus, the reinforcements Ba'al has sent will be securing what's left of the base." Slade said calmly, Jacob just glared at him.

"_I've been out here for close to an hour now…" _he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to make his move, Slade shot him again, the last thing Jacob saw before losing consciousness was Slade standing over him, chuckling.

When his victim was out, Slade crouched next to him and started to search his robes, he quickly found a device he assumed was for transmitting the codes and stood up. As he turned to walk back to the Stargate, he looked over his shoulder, and said to the unconscious Jacob "Don't worry, your friends on Earth won't be around long enough for you to worry about them."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Slade reached the gate, he saw several Jaffa who had not been with the first group he had arrived with, but Slade didn't care about that. "Open the gate!" he demanded as he approached, the Jaffa turned to face him.

"I have the information 'Lord' Ba'al wanted." Slade said dryly. The Jaffa turned to the DHD and began dialling Ba'al's base.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Slade stepped through the Stargate, he was followed by Ba'al's First Prime, two of the Jaffa that had been present when the attack on the Tok'ra base had been started, and three Kull Warriors. Slade marched towards the factory, giving passing glances at the guards who stood at the gate.

Once he reached the factory and entered, he immediately noticed the Death Gliders that were being finished, and moved out of the hanger doors. While staff weapons, Zat guns, shock grenades and communication spheres were being built all around him, as he was led up the flight of stairs to the catwalk, he noticed a group of Kull warriors assembling, perhaps for inspection, further over to his right, on the other side of the large hanger. As he entered the transporter chamber that led up to Ba'al's Ha'tak, Slade marched purposefully forward, and stood in the middle of the ring platform, he nodded to the Jaffa who stood at the controls, the Jaffa just ignored him, instead he looked at his superior.

"_I don't like being ignored!"_ Slade thought agrily, as he glared menacingly at the Jaffa. The First Prime nodded and the Jaffa activated the rings, in seconds, Slade found himself standing on the transporter aboard Ba'al's ship, he felt himself being pushed down the corridors he'd walked down only an hour previously. As he entered the bridge, he found himself being once again forced to his knees, still he tolerated it, but it still pissed him off.

"Do you have the codes?" Ba'al asked, getting straight to the point. Slade nodded.

"Yes, _Lord_ Ba'al, I have the codes…" Slade trailed, taking out the G.D.O. he had stolen from Jacob/Selmak. The First Prime grabbed the device and handed it to his master, who looked it over in his hands, a concentrating look on his face, before he finally realised what the device was. He handed it back to his First Prime, and addressed him.

"Ready the strike force."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The SGC.

_Conference room._

O'Niell, Carter, Jackson, Teal'c and Vale where sat around a table, discussing their guests, and what to do with them.

"I don't like the fact that she can read minds" Jack said nervously, referring to Raven.

"Well, we have encountered beings who could read minds before" Sam pointed out, though she had to admit, she thought Raven was a bit creepy, but it wasn't just Raven who made here nervous, the whole group, the one they called Beast Boy drew a _LOT_ of attention to himself as Sam and a couple of guards escorted them to the cafeteria, the guards looked as though they were struggling against the urge to stare at the green skinned boy in amusement. Right now, they were all in the cafeteria, so SG-1 could relax somewhat, in the knowledge their guests weren't anywhere they weren't supposed to be.

"I am inclined to agree with O'Niell" Teal'c said simply, before continuing "I do not believe they can be fully trusted." Now it was Daniel's turned to voice his opinions.

"I hate to say it guys, but Teal'c's right, I mean, we don't know where they're from, we only know what that Raven is capable of, but what about the rest? I mean, I've seen some weird things in my time, but that Beast Boy just tops it all." The others nodded their agreement.

"Well, the rest of the group seem pretty normal, though one is half robot, one's got slightly orange tanned skin, and the last one is dressed like a walking traffic light, the blonde seems the most normal one out of all of 'em." Jack finished, before taking a sip of his coffee. Now Vale spoke up.

"Yeah and when those kids walked into the infirmary, that red-head with the green eyes and light orange skin literally _flew_ across the room! I'm not kidding! As soon as she saw Robin and Raven she took off and few across the room, I know I haven't been here as long as you guys, but I've _NEVER_ seen that before." She looked at the others as they nodded in agreement.

"Your right doc" Jack said "I've been working at this base for almost eight years, I must have gone through that damn gate thousands of times, and I've never met an alien that could fly under their own power, well, without several explosives at their feet, anyway" he said with a cocky grin.

Just before they were about to continue, they heard the familiar rumbling of the gate as it activated, the sirens wailing and Walter's ever alert voice.

"Incoming wormhole!" he announced.

"Ah Crap!" Jack muttered "What now?"

As the group, minus Vale, made their way into the control room, Walter was consulting his readouts again. As he was doing this, the guards were positioning themselves along the wall under the window, facing the gate, reading their weapons, as they always did when there was an incoming wormhole. As SG-1 and O'Neil entered the control room, O'Niell addressed the gate operator.

"Walter?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"We got an incoming wormhole sir, just receiving IDC…it's the Tok'ra sir" the sergeant answered.

"Open the Iris." O'Neill ordered. Soon, he was going to wish he'd never said those three words.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, there's chapter five, sorry it took me so long to update, I'm just having minor difficulties with how the story will progress, I already have some later events mapped out in my head, it's just getting the story along that far that's a bit difficult, I'm making this up as I go.**

**Anyways, I know what's going to happen next, so the next chapter should be up round about the end of the week, possibly the weekend.**

**In the meantime, Please read and review, and know that I appreciate the kind support you people have given me so far, please don't stop.**

**Thank you.**

**Guardian of Azarath.**


	6. Chapter 6: Incursion!

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: this is what I know you readers have been waiting for! The titans get their first taste of fighting the Kull Warriors!**

**Chapter 6:** **Incursion!**

As SG-1 were walking into the control room, the Titans were sat in the cafeteria just finishing lunch, they all heard the distant rumbling and the faint sirens, they all looked at each other before carrying on with what they were eating.Robin was just finishing a large meal which consisted of roast lamb, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, and broccoli, and lots of gravy, Raven was busy finishing a light lunch of fish and chips, Starfire had grabbed everything that looked edible and given it a rather large coating of mustard, drawing several strange of confused looks from several tables around them, Cyborg had just finished digging his way through a rather large meat-feast pizza all by himself, occasionally looking up and grinning a Beast Boy's pale and nauseous expression. Said Grass Stain was busy finishing a vegetable salad he and Terra were sharing.

As Raven finished her food, an uneasy feeling of fear came over her suddenly, as though something bad was about to happen, then, using her powers to search for the cause, she heard O'Neill's voice in her mind.

"_Walter?" _he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"_We got an incoming wormhole sir, just receiving IDC…it's the Tok'ra sir" _the sergeant answered.

"_Open the Iris." _O'Neill ordered.

"**NO!**" Raven cried, sensing something _very_ wrong several levels down, her powers could clearly detect the active Stargate, so she knew where it was. She got to her feet and prepared to teleport down to the gate room, in order to find out exactly what was wrong.

"Raven?" Robin asked with a confused look on his face, the others sharing his expression. Before Raven could say anything, their was a large explosion somewhere in the distance, the rest of the people in the cafeteria, most of whom wore military uniforms, looked around tensely, some getting to their feet, abandoning their meals, just then alarms started to wail throughout the base, and the SG personnel in the room immediately ran out, just as O'Neill's voice was heard over the base comm. System.

"**ALERT! THIS A LEVEL NINE ALERT! CODE RED! ALL SECURITY PERSONEL PROCEED IMEDIATELY TO LEVEL 28! ALL PRESENT SG TEAMS PROCEED TO LEVELS 27, 26 AND 25! I REPEAT. THIS IS A LEVEL NINE ALERT! CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**

Raven could sense the anxiety and fear in his voice, even though he obviously tried to hide it. As he finished sounding the alert, there was the distance, and unmistakable sound of guns firing.

The rest of the people in the cafeteria had already ran out, Terra looked at her friends with a hint of fear in her eyes, Starfire was just as scared, but also confused.

"What is happening?" she asked worriedly, Raven's answer was a calm monotone, but Robin sensed the underlying fear.

"We're under attack." She said, before all eyes settled on Robin, waiting for his response.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the Iris rotated into its open position, the gentle sound of running water, and the beautiful blue light from the event horizon filled the gate room, but no Tok'ra materialised.

"_Where are they?"_ Jack thought nervously, just then, a small device flew through the event horizon with a wet plop sound, like something breaking the surface of a pool, it bounced on the ramp and rolled onto the floor where it came to rest in the middle of the gate room.

SG-1 recognised it immediately; it was a Goa'uld shock grenade.

Before any of them could shout a warning to the guards, the grenade detonated, filling the large cavernous room with blinding white light, and a deafening 'BANG'. The guards cried out in alarm and pain as they fell backwards, attempting to shield their eyes from the light, most dropping their weapons.

Before any of them could recover, several Kull warriors stepped through the gate; arms already raised, and started firing. Several of the guards were cut down instantly; the other grabbed their dropped weapons and began firing back, the bullets from their guns just bouncing of the black armour of the Kull Warriors.

O'Neill slammed his fist into the control panel that automatically closed the Iris, and barely a second later, it was closed, the dulled bangs could be heard over weapons fire, indicating multiple objects, more warriors, hitting the Iris. In total, about ten managed to make it through the gate; the other ten just hit the Iris. Jack turned to SG-1.

"You three! Get some guards and SG units together and get to the armoury and get those disrupters!" he turned to Siler "You go with them Walter, don't argue with me! GO now!" as SG-1 and sergeant Siler raced out of the door, O'Neill sealed the doors to the gate room, trying trap the Kull warriors, then he hit the alert siren trigger and activated the bases internal comm. System.

"**ALERT! THIS A LEVEL NINE ALERT! CODE RED! ALL SECURITY PERSONEL PROCEED IMEDIATELY TO LEVEL 28! ALL PRESENT SG TEAMS PROCEED TO LEVELS 27, 26 AND 25! I REPEAT. THIS IS A LEVEL NINE ALERT! CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**

Following this, he slammed his fist down on the control panel again, this time a blast shield of titanium steel descended over the window of the control room. While this was happening, the warriors where trying to shoot their way through a closed blast door. O'Neill turned and ran out of the control room, looking for the nearest elevator or stairwell, several guards racing past him, behind him, he heard an explosion that he knew meant the Kull warriors had gotten out of the gate room.

"_Ah shit!"_ Jack thought. As he reached an elevator and ran into it, he pressed the button to take him up to the armoury level, the sound of weapons fire and guards screaming reaching his ears as the doors closed.

"_How the hell did they get a Tok'ra G.D.O?"_ Jack thought to himself. As the lift opened, he raced out and down the corridors, taking each turn really fast; he knew he would reach the armoury soon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dude! What we gonna do!" Beast Boy screamed, as they heard more weapons fire in the distance.

"This is a military base Beast Boy, I'm sure they can handle it" Cyborg answered.

"Still, they could use a little help, sounds to me like they were caught by surprise." Robin spoke up, and then his leadership side kicked in.

"Ok team, lets move! Find any guardsor base personnel that you can and give them a hand, if they resist, ignore them, we're going to help them whether they like it or not."

"You do realise that we're probably out of our league here, like Cyborg said, this is a military base, they're trained to handle stuff like this, even though we're the Titans, we have absolutely no idea what we'd be going up against." Raven's comment stopped everyone in their tracks, she was right, and they knew it. They may be the Teen Titans, but they didn't have any clue as to what they would be up against if they left the room, but Robin's next comment made them reconsider.

"That maybe true, but that doesn't mean we can't help them, and from the sounds of things, these people could use all the help they can get. TITANS GO!"

The titans knew better than to refuse a direct order when they heard one. Raven told the team where they could locate the SGC personnel, spread over four levels, she couldn't tell who the enemy where, but they were advancing through the base, they had already managed to spread themselves over three different floors.

The Titans reached the lift shaft and entered it, not bothering to wait for an elevator. They made their way down several levels to where Raven said the armoury was located; there she had detected the mental imprints of Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill finished handing out the modified P90 sub-machine guns to the few guards and SG teams that were with him, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel.

"Alright folks! Listen up! Carter, I want you to take SG-2 and go to level 25 and help SG-9, Daniel, take SG-5 and go to level 26 and help our people there, there's only ten of these bastards that made it through the gate, but I'm sure they'll open the Iris and let more in. Teal'c, Walter, you're with me; we'll take these guards and head down to level 27. Once you've secured the level, move down to the next, when we have all levels secure and all non-essential personnel evacuated, meet us on level 28, Ok people, you have your orders, now move out!"

As the three groups headed off in their assigned directions, Sam's group moving towards the West stairwell, Daniel's towards the East and Jack's group heading towards the elevators, the Titans appeared from another elevator shaft, they made their way to the armoury, following Raven's directions, who was homing in on the psychic impressions of the three groups.

"There splitting up, one group is going East, another's going West and the last is going North to another elevator, they're each going down to separate levels." Her statement was monotoned and emotionless, like it usually was in these situations.

Robin was the next to speak "Alright Titans, here's what we'll do; Terra, Beast Boy, you two go East and follow them down to the level they're going to, Cyborg, Starfire, you two go West and help that group, Raven, you and I will follow the last group and join up with them when they reach the lower levels."

With that said the Titans split up and went in their indicated directions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Level 25._

As Sam's group reached level 25, they heard the sound of gun fire and the sound of plasma weapons, as well as the cries of the soldiers who were down here, SG-9 were doing their best, but it wasn't enough, the three Kull Warriors on this level had pushed them back, their armour rendering them completely immune to conventional weapons. Sam knew this, and was glad the .p90 she was carrying had a disrupter attached, this weapon have being first developed a year ago, in response to the Kull Warriors created by Anubis, these disruptors fired a burst of energy similar to that of a Zat gun, except that it only effected the Kull Warriors, one shot brought the warriors to their knees, a second shot killed them, even though these things could be killed relatively quickly, Sam knew that they wouldn't go down without a fight, she knew she might loose some people in this fight.

"Ok people! Stay alert!" she ordered as she heard the heavy foot steps of a Kull as it matched down the corridor, just around the corner in front of them. As the warrior rounded the corner and spotted the humans, it immediately ducked back around the corner for cover and raised it's right arm to start firing, as it did, all the humans opened fire with the disruptors, unfortunately, the warrior was too quick, and they missed, the warrior leaned back around the corner and fired its blaster, striking several member of SG-2, killing them instantly, Sam ducked into a side door to avoid the plasma bolts, she gritted her teeth with rage as she saw her comrades go down.

The rest of her group also took cover, just then the remaining members of SG-9 entered the corridor the warrior was occupying, and they decided to let it know exactly what they thought of the situation, dropping down on one knee, Captain James McKenzie raised the Grenade Launcher he was carrying and drew a bead on the warrior's back with the laser sight.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he yelled, pulling the trigger and firing, before the warrior could even turn round to face it's new attackers, it was hit square in the back by the grenade, which sent it flying into the opposite wall, before it could recover and get to it's feet, it was hit about six times with several blasts from a couple of disruptors, it let out a crying hiss, then lay still, dead.

Sam raced around the corner and smiled when she saw the last four members of SG-9 walking towards them, the captain standing to attention when he came to a stop.

"Thanks for the assist Captain, how many more of these things are on this level?"

"We've encountered three on this level so far, including the one you just killed, sir" he replied strictly and clearly, Carter nodded.

"How many casualties?" she asked. The Captain's face looked grim.

"I've lost over half my men, we found about eight more dead on this level." Just as they were about to go looking for the other two warriors, the warriors found them, coming at them from both ends of the corridor. Several more of Sam's team, and two more of McKenzie's team were cut down before either of the two leaders could react. The two leaders took cover in nearby alcoves, as the warriors slowly advanced, shooting as they came, two more members of SG-2 went down.

"**ENOUGH!"** Sam screamed, levelling her weapon at one of the advancing warriors, eyes narrowed in a death glare, teeth clenched and bared.

But before Sam could get of a shot, there was an explosion further down the tunnel, near where Sam's group and exited the stairwell, Sam couldn't see through the smoke, but the warrior turned to look over it's shoulder to see what was going on, just then, two thin beams of bright, emerald green light shot out of the smoke, catching the warrior in the center of the back, sending it forwards towards Sam, the warrior, caught by surprise, lost it's balance and went down, the green lasers ceased, to be replaced by a beam of blue and white energy, which struck the warrior in the head, knocking it down completely.

"_What the…What the HELL was that!"_ Sam thought, raising her weapon and aiming it at the warrior, but before any of the humans or the warrior could react, several dozen bolts of energy, the same colour as the lasers, hammered into the warrior, burying it in smoke and flame, as the bolts made contact with its armour and burst into flames.

McKenzie looked away from what was attacking the warrior on the ground, and turned to face the one coming down the corridor towards, him, without thinking, he levelled the Grenade Launcher and fired, the warrior was sent back down the corridor, crashing into the wall, and getting buried in rubble.

The warrior on the ground began to regain its composure, lifting its blaster arm and firing into the smoke cloud.

"EEP!" Sam heard the squeal, but didn't see where it was coming from, or to be more accurate, who. Sam took her chance, and fired, striking the warrior in the back, a second shot an instant later killed it.

Meanwhile, the last warrior, managed to crawl out of the rubble and stagger to it's feet, Capt McKenzie watching it the whole time, he looked behind him to seen the .p90 that was dropped by one of the others when they were shot, he dropped the Launcher and grabbed the machine gun, charging the disruptor for firing, he aimed it at the warrior's head and took a shot. Direct hit. The warrior staggered back, letting out a hissing cry, McKenzie fired again, striking the warrior in the chest, killing it.

"Yeah! How do ya like that you bastards!" he yelled in victory. Sam looked over her shoulder and smiled at him; then she turned her attention back to the smoke, which was clearing to reveal two people stood there, two people Carter certainly didn't expect to see; the orange tanned green eyed redhead and the one who called himself Cyborg.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You should have been evacuated" Sam asked, lowering her weapon, the two Titans stepped forward, Starfire spoke up.

"Friend Robin ordered us to assist" she smiled shyly at Sam, who gave her a confused look.

"It's alright kids, we got it covered." McKenzie said, getting his first look at the pair, but not really paying attention, as he tended to the injured.

"What were those strange bolts? Where did they come from? I don't see any weapons…" Sam asked, as she eyed the pair suspiciously, looking for the weapons that produced the beams and bolts she saw. The girl's smile became more confident and widened, she raised her right hand, palm upward, and a glowing green orb of energy appeared, Sam stared wide-eyed in shock, McKenzie noticed this too, and he stared in amazement.

"What the hell…?" he trailed off, backing away and raising his weapon slightly.

"They came from me." Starfire replied happily.

"H-H-How…?" Sam stuttered eyes still wide, she now took a good look at the girl standing in front of her, and there was virtually no evidence of technology on the girl's person that could produce the green orb Sam saw. _"What…How the hell is she doing that?"_

Cyborg stepped forward "And the blue and white beam you saw came from my sonic cannon" he said, raising his arm slightly to show her his cannon. Sam just blinked; this was all too much to take in at once.

"Look…" Sam said, finally finding her voice "You two need to get out of here, it isn't safe." The teens just shrugged.

"We've survived worse" Cyborg stated matter-of-factly. In the distance, or to be more precise, from beneath them, they heard more explosions, weapons fire and cries of pain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Level 26._

Daniel, currently in the company of SG-5, walked down the corridor, drawn by the sounds of gunfire as the Kull Warriors fought their way further on to that floor of the base, there wasn't really anything important on this floor, except a few store rooms. He raised his hand and gestured for the soldiers to pause, as he listened, getting his bearings.

"That way." He pointed down a side corridor, just as several guards emerged, firing the weapons in the direction they had come from, their attacks were met by the hail of plasma bolts from the two Kull warriors, four of the six guards went down instantly, the final two retreated towards Daniel and SG-5.

Major Castleman turned to his team of Marines, "Take 'em down!" he yelled, all of SG-5 stepped forward and raised their guns, disruptor fire flew towards the Kull Warriors, one of them ducked behind a corner to avoid the weapons, as its comrade was cut down.

The Warrior leaned over to its left and raised its right arm, drawing a clear bead on Daniel, but before it could fire, several shots from the disruptors forced it to take cover.

Daniel couldn't figure out how the Warriors had been able to make it to the different levels so quickly, but at that point, he really didn't care; he looked behind him and saw a shimmer of movement, he froze. As he watched, another Kull warrior stepped into view, apparently, it had been hiding under a cloaking field. Daniel really hated those.

"_That means there could be more than one using a cloaking device… that means there could be more of them here than we first thought…"_ he shuddered at the idea, but before he could react, something grabbed the Warrior and slammed it into the wall, Jackson blinked, _"It can't be…"_ he thought in disbelief, shaking his head slightly, _"A GREEN gorilla? What the HELL!"_

It was true; the Warrior in front of him had just been tackled from behind by a _green_ gorilla.

Behind the two, Terra watched nervously, but with a slight smile as she watched Beast Boy slam the warrior into the wall with enough force to break the creature's neck. Beast Boy roared in fury as he picked up the warrior and delivered a heavy punch to its chest, knocking it back against the wall again. The warrior raised its arm blaster and fired off several shots, but the changeling strafed to the left, balancing himself on his left hand, and swinging his body with incredible force, slammed the warrior with both feet. Terra heard a cracking sound as the creature's ribs snapped, its armour chest plate dented, so was the steel wall.

As her boyfriend and the Kull continued to brawl, Terra looked past them to the other Kull, which was still shooting at SG-5, she watched in horror as three of the Marines took direct hits and went down, Daniel spun round and continued firing, choosing to ignore the fight behind him. Terra watched as two more marines went down, leaving Major Castleman alone with two more of his men, plus Jackson, all of whom were trying to take cover in the alcoves of the doors along the corridors.

"_I have to help them!"_ she thought, she screwed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate, she could sense the mountain surrounding the base, but the nearest piece of rock that could prove useful as a weapon was several hundred feet away, she also realised at that moment that in order for her to make any decent use of her powers right now, she'd have to destroy a good portion of the base to get the rocks to where she needed them, and the last thing she wanted to do was do more damage.

Meanwhile, BB had had enough of playing rough with the Warrior; he picked it up and through it over the humans, and straight into the other Kull Warrior, who was knocked to the ground. Now Major Castleman and his men turned round to see the gorilla, and the blonde girl, smiling at each other. "What the hell?" Castleman asked, Daniel shrugged, and stepped forward. "Er… What the hell's going on? Where did that gorilla come from?" Terra just grinned at him and winked. "We came down here to help." She said simply, Daniel opened his mouth to say something but the girl cut him off "Look. I know that we shouldn't be down here and all, but Robin told us to help you, whether you wanted that help or not, and if it hadn't been for Beast Boy, that thing would probably have killed you. Besides, we're heroes; it's our job to help people, even you military guys." She finished this sentence with a smug smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

Just then, a plasma bolt from one of the Kull warriors sailed past Daniel's head, barely missing it by inches, unfortunately, Terra wasn't so lucky, the bolt hit her in the arm, about half way up her arm between her left elbow and shoulder, the gorilla's expression immediately turned to one of shock, morphing back into human form.

"TERRA!" he screamed, in an instant, Beast Boy ran to his girlfriend's aid, kneeling beside her. "Are you alright!" he asked, terrified, she nodded and groaned in pain "Yeah, I'll be fine BB…" she trailed off, giving him a weak smile. Beast Boy had tears in his eyes. _"She could have been killed!"_ he thought and then a dangerous, angry scowl crossed his face.

Meanwhile, the marines had resumed their attempts to kill the two warriors, who had now stood, the one Beast Boy had mauled had apparently decided its injuries were irrelevant, well; it was a mindless drone, after all. But its injuries slowed down its reaction time, considerably; it received about a dozen disruptor blasts to the chest, and went down, the last one, just kept firing, ignoring its comrade completely.

Beast Boy looked from Terra to the Kull, then back again, he could feel the anger boiling up within him, he felt the Beast within him clawing its way to the surface, and as his gaze settled back on the Warrior, he decided to let it out, like he had done during the conflict with Slade and his demon army during the whole incident with Trigon. And he hadn't let it out until now. With a feral snarl, Beast Boy, now in the form of the Beast, leapt over the soldiers and landed in front of the warrior, letting out a scream of rage, he sliced at the creature with a right-hook, which would have been strong enough to render a human unconscious, the warrior just stumbled back, but its attacker just kept coming. Beast Boy took another swipe, this time a left-hook, there was a scrapping sound as his claws dug into, and scratched, the armour, then Beast boy lost it, knocking the warrior left and right multiple times with punched to both sides of the head respectively, Terra watched in admiration as BB beat the Warrior to within an inch of it's sorry life, finally, the Warrior was on it's back, and BB was standing over it, relentlessly hammering blows into it (as Adonis had first done to him when he first turned into the Beast).

Daniel was now kneeling beside Terra, doing the best he could to stop the bleeding, but failing. "This isn't working. I have to get you to the infirmary now." He said gently, she shook her head defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere without Garfield, besides, Robin told us to stick together in pairs, not to get separated." She said through gritted teeth, tears of pain running down her face. Daniel admired her bravery, put he knew the injury required immediate attention, he looked back as Beast Boy continued to try to eviscerate the Kull, Castleman and his men were watching in amazement, forgetting to ready their weapons.

The shape-shifter had had enough of this thing, and decided to let the soldiers finish it off, so he jumped off the warrior and landed next to the soldiers, morphing back into human form as he landed. "NOW!" he yelled, in his high pitched tone. SG-5 reacted immediately, lifting their weapons and firing, the Kull was dead within seconds. Once it was dead, SG-5 and Jackson turned to the two Titans; Beast Boy had now picked up Terra and was holding her bridal style.

"I'll take you to the infirmary." Jackson said, the two nodded, Beast Boy blushing slightly, though the look of worry was far more evident on his face. Just then, Daniel's radio started crackling with static, and they continued to here the sound of weapons fire below them.

STATIC..."DANIEL!"…STATIC Daniel grabbed his radio.

"Jack, we've only met two of these things, but one of them was using one of those cloaking devices, there maybe more of them on the base than we thought." Daniel's statement didn't go well with Jack, but he obviously decided not to show it in his next transmission.

STATIC…"Have you heard from Carter!"…STATIC Jack's voice sounded strained, no doubt they were bogged down Jackson thought grimly.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she's ok. How are you holding up?"

STATIC…"OH, I'M JUST PEACHY!"…STATIC It was impossible to miss the sarcasm in Jack's voice, especially since he was yelling over the sound of gunfire. Jackson had a half smile, which soon faded as he prepared to tell jack about Beast Boy and Terra.

"Er…look Jack, two of those kids decided to err…_help_ us…" he trailed off nervously.

STATIC…"**WHAT!**"…"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?...ARE THEY OK?"…STATIC. Jack yelled, as an explosion threatened to drown out his words.

"I can't explain now, one of them was injured, I'm taking her to the infirmary, then SG-5 and I'll meet you guys down there with Sam and we'll help you."

STATIC…"WAIT-" CLICK. Jack's protest was cut short when Daniel clicked off his radio, he turned to Castleman.

"Get you men together and find anyone else on this level who is alive, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he led the two Titans to the elevator.

"Yes sir!" the Major barked before turning to his team.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Level 27._

O'Niell clicked his radio, as he ducked to avoid the blasts heading his way from the five Kull warriors that were spread out in the corridor. Teal'c, Walter and the guards; who were pinned down under the attack.

"DANIEL!" he screamed, as he reached into his pocket with the other hand and fished out a grenade, he pulled the pin out with his teeth and threw the explosive towards the Warriors, he spat out the pin and tried again.

"DANIEL! ANSWER ME!" a few seconds later, the grenade exploded, throwing the Warriors closest to them off their feet, but that didn't stop them, for they were soon back on their feet and firing once more. O'Niell wasn't getting anywhere with the radio, so he tried to call Sam.

"CARTER! YOU THERE!"

STATIC…"I'm here sir!" the Colonel answered. Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"CARTER! WHAT'S YOUR STATUS!" he yelled over the gunfire, as he was speaking, two of the Warriors were caught by disruptor blasts from Teal'c and Walter, two shots later and both were dead, that left only three. The remaining Warriors responded by re-doubling their efforts to kill the humans, taking out three of the guards, leaving Jack, Teal'c and Walter along with three more guards.

"We've secured Level 25 sir; we lost 5 guards, 3 technicians and most of SG-9 and several members of SG-2." Sam's reply sent a chill down O'Neill's spine, the worst thing a commander wanted to experience was losing good men and women under his or her command, and right now, he was feeling a mixture of emotions, ranging from worry, to sadness, to pure hatred. He raised his p90 and fired at a Kull, but missed when it ducked for cover.

_Level 25._

"We also had a little help General…" Sam trailed off nervously, back on Level 25; she eyed Starfire and Cyborg hesitantly. O'Neill's voice came through her radio.

STAIC…"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HELP FROM WHO?" Jack yelled, his voice barely audible over the weapons going off around him. Carter paused.

"Well…Two of those kids decided to help us…" she trailed off.

STATIC…"**WHAT!**"…"ARE THEY OK?"…STATIC Jack's voice sounded strained.

"They're fine sir…" Sam trailed off.

_Level 27._

"_Oh thank god!"_ Jack thought, the last thing he wanted was another of those kids getting hurt, even if three of them weren't human (of cause he doesn't know BB is human, yet) and one of them was half robot.

_Level 25._

STATIC…"STAY ON ALERT! DANIEL JUST TOLD ME THAT SOME OF THEM ARE USING THOSE CLOAKING DEVICES!" Jack warned.

"Acknowledged!" Sam replied. She didn't like that idea that meant there could be a lot more of these things, worse; she didn't have the scanner used for detecting them. Then Sam's radio crackled again.

STATIC…"Hello? Jack, Sam, this is Daniel!" he sounded slightly concerned.

"_I hope he's ok."_ Sam thought. Sam's radio cracked again and Jack's voice broke through the static.

STATIC…"DANIEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"…STATIC

STATIC…"I'm still on my way to the infirmary, I lost some people taking out a couple of Kull Warriors, be careful, Sam, they're using cloaking fields."…STATIC

"I know Daniel, Jack told me." Sam said into her radio. "We're just on our way down to Level 27, Jack, hold on."

STATIC…"Daniel! You said you were going to the infirmary?"…STATIC Jack's voice seemed a little quieter.

STATIC…"Err…Yeah…Well one of those kids took a blaster hit…"…STATIC Sam could detect the nervousness and confusion in Daniel's voice, she decided to interrupt.

"Are they ok?" she asked. Starfire and Cyborg exchanged worried looks. Daniel's voice broke through again.

STATIC…"The boy is ok…but the girl took a hit to the arm from a plasma bolt, she'll be fine though, as soon as I get her to the infirmary…" Jackson trailed off. Sam noticed that Starfire had tears in her eyes. It was then that she walked up to Sam and spoke in the radio. "Please, friend Terra will be ok? Yes?" she looked terrified. _"Poor thing."_ Sam thought. The radio cracked again.

STATIC… "Don't worry; she'll be fine as soon as I get her to the infirmary."…STATIC Jackson reassured her. Sam saw Star's face brighten up, as Cyborg walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Just then, Jacks voice broke through.

STATIC…"OK! CARTER! Get your team together and get down here ON THE DOUBLE! And tell those kids with you to go to the infirmary! I'm not having ANYONE ELSE GETTING HURT is that clear!"…STATIC

"Perfectly clear sir." Sam raised her head and gave the two Titans a look that said _'You heard him, DON'T INTERFERE!'_ she turned to one of the soldier.

"Lieutenant! Take these two to the infirmary." She ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Lieutenant responded, he gestured to the Titans. "Come with me." As he led the kids away, Sam resumed her talk with O'Neill.

"How many have you got sir?" she asked.

STATIC…"About five, but we've already killed two, we've only got…AH SHIT!" he cursed. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok sir? Jack!" she began to get worried, then turning to her team she said "Follow me!" the group raced to the stairwell that led down to level 27 _"Hold on General…Cavalry's on its way!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Level 27._

O'Neill's conversation with Sam was cut short when he spotted three more Kull warriors materialise behind the ones they were fighting. _"Crap!"_ he thought _"How many more of these damn things are there?"_

The group of SGC personnel were close to a stairwell that led down to one of the corridors on level 28, this corridor led straight to the briefing room, and connected to that was the gate control room.

O'Neill pulled out another grenade, pulled the pin and threw it and then he raised the gun in his hands and continued to fire, he knew the bullets wouldn't scratch the Warriors, but they would hold them back. The grenade detonated, showering everyone close enough in dust and flying debris, he ducked to protect his eyes. He turned to Teal'c.

"THIS ISN'T GOING WELL!" he yelled.

"I AM AWARE!" Teal'c's reply was just as loud, yet he seemed quite calm, but Jack wasn't surprised, Teal'c had a knack for remaining calm in most combat situations. Said Jaffa raised his p90 and fired his disruptor, cutting down one of the Kull Warriors, in response, he got a plasma bolt to the left shoulder.

"AAARGH!" he cried as he went down, Jack immediately picked up Teal'c's weapon and fired, before turning to Siler.

"Teal'c! Walter, get Teal'c outa here!" he yelled, as the sergeant knelt to help Teal'c to his feet, a black wall of energy suddenly appeared between the soldiers and the Kull Warriors. Jack saw specks of orange light as the plasma bolts hit, and were absorbed by, the shield, looking through it, Jack could see the Warriors outlined in white, as if he were looking at drawings on a blackboard done with chalk. All of the soldiers paused, looking at each other in confusion. Just then, the wall moved a high speed towards the warriors, slamming into them and knocking all of them against the wall.

Jack looked up to see a portal of black energy appear in the ceiling, and two figures drop through, one was a girl dressed and a blue cloak, and the other was a boy wearing a suit that made him look like a walking traffic light, both had their backs to the soldiers.

"_Must be Raven and Robin…"_ Jack thought, he was about to say something when the shield dropped and Robin threw several projectiles at the Warriors, there were several whistling sounds as the explosive Bird-arangs and explosive disks flew through the air and made contact with several of the Warriors, knocking them back. Robin then took out two special Bird-a-rangs and fashioned them together to make a sword. He turned and looked at his second-in-command.

"Cover me!" he snapped, in a tone that brooked no arguments. Raven nodded.

Before O'Neill could say anything, the two birds dived forwards, Robin swinging his sword left and right, landing good hits on the Warriors, but because of their armour, he did little damage, Raven, with her hands encased in black energy, sent beams of magic at her opponents, knocking them to the ground, the Warriors who were still standing responded by raising their arms and opening fire, Raven formed an black shield round herself and Robin, but she knew it wouldn't hold.

O'Neill watched in fascination at the spectacle that was going on before him, the Warriors were completely ignoring the humans; instead, they all turned to attack the Titans. O'Neill took the opportunity that had been given to him. Raising weapon, he yelled orders to the others without turning his head. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DROP THEM!"

At once, all the guards raised their weapons and fired, two of the Kull Warriors were cut down before they knew what was going on, the rest turned to face the humans, forgetting the Titans completely, Raven lowered the shield protecting them and the two teens leapt forward, this time, Raven had used her powers to create her own sword, which did more damage than Robin's, though it didn't actually penetrate the armor.

"_This thing's got a tough hide… What the hell is this armour made of anyway!"_ she thought as she delivered a shoulder level kick to the Kull's back, knocking it to its knees. She took a quick glace at Robin, and saw, in his masked eyes, that he was thinking the same thing.

It was still a four versus two fight, but Jack decided to even the odds, as he watched, he noticed Raven's hands encased in black energy, her hands outlined in white as she swung the sword, which also had a white outline, level with the necks of the Warriors, but the swords the kids were using didn't seem to do much damage. _"Ok, that's new…"_ he thought as he watched Raven's eyes begin to glow with white energy, until the pupils and irises' were gone, leaving nothing but white light.

"Ok, time we helped these kids." He muttered as he started firing his disruptor, the rest of his group soon joined in.

As all this was going on, Sam and her group reached the corridor and as soon as they got an idea of the situation, they opened fire with their own weapons, cutting down more of the warriors, several of the disrupter blasts hit the Titans, but they were unaffected, since the disruptor was designed to affect Kull Warriors and nothing else.

In the middle of all this fighting, Daniel had reappeared as well, and was just about to get into the fight when the last of the Warriors was encased with dark energy and lifted off the floor. Both Sam and Daniel noticed Raven's hand and eyes glowing, her teeth were bared, she was mad.

"Time to end this!" she snarled, using her powers to bend the Warrior's arms backwards, restraining it. Then, she began slamming it into the walls, the floor and the ceiling, Robin looked around him for anything that would be useful, then he spotted the electrical junction box that was on the far wall. He turned back to Raven.

"Raven!" he yelled, pointing towards the box, she nodded and threw her fist out in its direction; the warrior suddenly flew through the air, and hit the box head first. There was an explosion of sparks, and the warrior gave a hissing cry and its body jerked as electricity coursed over it, killing it. A few seconds later, the Warrior stopped moving, it was dead.

"_Nice!"_ Jack thought. "Err, good job…" he spoke aloud.

"It's not over yet. There's still one more. I can sense it." Raven's reply was monotone and emotionless. Robin turned to her.

"Where?" he asked. Raven pointed in the direction of the control room.

"There." She said, and just as she said that, they all heard the clicking sounds of the Stargate's chevrons engaging, and the siren wailing.

"There sending in another wave!" Sam barked, just then, they heard the metallic sliding sound of the Iris opening.

"It's opened the Iris!" Daniel said in shock, the others knew that even if they ran at top speed, they probably wouldn't make it to the gate room in time to stop the next wave coming through the gate.

"We won't make it in time!" Siler yelled as they broke into a run. Raven turned to Robin with a knowing look in her eyes. Robin just nodded, and with that, she disappeared in a flash of light.

She re-materialised in the gate room about three metres off the floor, five more Warriors had already made it through the gate, stretching out her hands, Raven encased herself in an energy bubble, then, she raised a shield over the event horizon of the gate, there where about ten flashes of orange/yellow light as the Warriors impacted against the makeshift Iris, and perished.

The others looked up and raised their weapons, firing as one. Their weapon blasts bounced off the shield she had raised, behind it, Raven just smiled to herself. _"Jeez, these things are REALLY stupid."_ In the control room, the one that had opened the Iris was hit from behind by several blaster bolts, it dropped like a stone. Once it was down, Sam raced over to the dialling computer and tried to shut off the gate, but she couldn't.

"I can't shut off the gate sir!" she called to O'Neill as he, Robin and the guards entered the room, Siler had taken Teal'c to the infirmary.

"Close the Iris." Jack ordered. Sam shook her head.

"I've been trying, but it won't respond, we're locked out." Sam looked up worriedly, the gate was locked open and they couldn't shut it off or close the Iris, but apparently, they didn't need to. Raven was still floating in mid-air, surrounded by a barrier of energy, as well as maintaining a barrier over the gate. Sam clicked the microphone and called to her.

"You have to throw them through the Gate! If they pass through the event horizon of an incoming wormhole, they'll be vaporised!" Raven looked behind her at the group and then nodded. She extended her hands and encased all the warriors with energy, she felt the effort begin to strain her powers, she needed to let go fully.

"Alright, time to end this once and for all!" she growled, lifting all the warriors off the floor, she removed the shield from the gate, bathing the room in a light blue glow, Raven gritted her teeth as she readied herself.

"Azarath, Metrion, **ZINTHOS!**" she screamed, her soul-self extended out from her body in the form of a raven, and with a loud caw, pushed the Warriors, who were still trying to fire, towards the gate, there was a splashing sound as each one was pushed into the event horizon, but since it was an incoming wormhole, they couldn't travel through it, therefore, they were killed instantly. Raven relaxed as the gate shut down. O'Neill turned to Sam.

"Dial the gate NOW!" he ordered. She nodded. She pulled up the rapid-dialling program and selected a gate address at random, and entered the command for the program to start.

With the lack of a DHD, the Earth Stargate dialled more slowly than a gate with a DHD; this meant that someone could dial in and stop the SGC from dialling out. Since the speed of a dialling sequence was directly linked to the speed at which the symbols on a DHD were pressed. The rapid-dialling program was an automated system developed by Carter during an incident with the Goa'uld Sokar, it enables the gate to dial at roughly three times the speed it normally does, which means that a wormhole is established in just over five seconds or so.

With in a few seconds, the gate engaged and the wormhole was formed. Sam sat back in the chair and sighed.

"Now all we have to do is keep the gate open for 38 minutes." (A/N: 38 minutes is the maximum amount of time a wormhole can be maintained, after that, the gate automatically shuts down.)

Raven walked into the control room as Robin disassembled his sword and put the Bird-a-rangs back in his belt.

Robin embraced her and planted a light kiss on her lips; she hugged him back for a few seconds, before letting him go, her face turning red with a blush.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked softly. She nodded and then turned to the others.

"Where are our friends?" she asked worriedly.

"They're in the infirmary." Jackson said. Both Titans paled, Robin sweat-dropped.

"_I hope they're alright… what if they got hurt? If they did it would be my fault…"_ the worry obviously showed on his face. Daniel reassured him.

"Don't worry, they're fine, that blonde girl, Terra, took a glancing hit to her arm but she'll be fine."

"Can you take us to them?" Robin asked, not really looking forward to the obvious roasting he was about to receive from Beast Boy.

Daniel nodded "This way." And he led them out the control room. Sam meanwhile turned to Jack.

"These next few days are going to be bad, I still don't know how Ba'al got his hands on a G.D.O, I mean, the Tok'ra would never give them to him." She paused, catching her breath. O'Neill nodded grimly.

"I know, but we'll deal with that later, right now, we've got bigger things to worry about, like getting this place patched up. Once that gate shuts off, dial the Alpha Site, tell them what's happened and ask them to send help." And with that, O'Neill walked out of the control room and headed for the infirmary, leaving Sam in the control room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Phew! Well, Chapter 6 is finally done, took me longer than I thought though. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. PLEASE REVIEW. The next chapter will take place over several days, during which time, the SGC personnel will try to get the place cleaned up, and everyone tries to recover from the fight. I'll post it as soon as I can.**

**Once again, thank you for reading and please Review! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, Collage slowing me down, but I wont stop writing this fic, I know you people are enjoying it, so I'll keep writing it. Please read and REVIEW!**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 7:** **Aftermath.**

_On the Pel'tak (bridge) of Ba'al's ship._

Ba'al tuned around in his chair as he heard the door open and his First Prime and two other Jaffa walked in, dragging, and wrestling with, a rather unhappy Slade. Before Ba'al could speak, Slade was thrown to the floor in front of him in a rather undignified way.

"How much longer am I going to have to be on my knees every time we meet?" Slade asked, looking up a Ba'al with annoyance. The system lord just smiled.

"As long as I deem it necessary." He turned to his First Prime, "Well?"

The Jaffa bowed respectfully, "My Lord, we sent two waves through the Chaapa'ai; however, they have not dialled in to inform us of their victory."

"Of course they haven't." Slade sneered in disgust, trying to stand, but being restrained. Ba'al looked at him with mild disapproval.

"The people on Earth were obviously able to close the barrier and stop the second wave; in fact, I'm willing to bet they stopped most of the first wave from coming through the Gate." Slade's remark seemed to annoy Ba'al a little more.

"You failed then." Ba'al said dangerously, Slade just scoffed. "I'm not the one who gave the order to attack, you did." Wrong move.

Now Ba'al was **pissed!** He instantly raised his hand and put it over Slade's head; he was going to make him suffer for that remark.

Before Slade could say or do anything, the familiar hissing noise of the hand device, and the beam of yellow-gold light penetrated his head, he started struggling violently to get away from Ba'al, but he couldn't move.

"You will not speak to me with such disrespect." Ba'al said dangerously, he turned back to the Jaffa. "Why did you not send a third wave?"

The Jaffa swallowed nervously. "We tried, Lord Ba'al, but when we dialled the Gate, it would not lock, which means the Tau'ri must have managed to dial out to another world." Ba'al muttered something under his breath before continuing to torture Slade.

This went on for several minutes before he stopped using the hand device and sat back, Slade started panting, he'd done his best not to scream in pain, he didn't want to give the Goa'uld the pleasure. The Goa'uld turned to his First Prime again.

"Can you at least tell me some good news?" he asked, not bothering to hide the inpatients in his voice. The Jaffa hesitated, Ba'al narrowed his eyes.

"Our spies in the Jaffa Resistance have given us the location of one of their hide outs, they are on a planet known as Kresh'ta, its mostly a dessert world, though there are unconfirmed rumours of the ruins of a temple there, the Resistance believes that the temple was built by the Ancients. That is all they've learned." Ba'al raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"_A temple left by the Ancients…I'd better check this out personally. If it really is an Ancient temple, or even an outpost, then I don't want O'Neill getting his hands on it."_ He thought before signalling his First Prime.

"Alert the fleet and tell them to prepare to jump to Hyper-space." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord!" the Jaffa bowed before quickly turning to a control panel and sent the signal to the three other Ha'taks and four Al'Kesh, medium sized, (compared to Ha'taks, which are about twice, to four times the size of the Great Pyramid) and are capable of bombarding large areas from low orbit, to prepare for the jump into Hyper-space.

Behind his mask, Slade raised an eyebrow, he was interested.

"_I wonder if the Titans will be there…"_ he thought.

-

_Orbital view of the planet._

-

Ba'al's ship moved slowly into formation, following the others, the lead vessel opened a portal into Hyper-space, and was sucked into it, the others following closely behind, then the portal sealed itself again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_SGC infirmary._

About half an hour after the incursion had been successfully repelled, the Titans sat in the infirmary, along with nearly twenty other people, all wounded, and many more lay on beds with blankets completely covering them, they were dead.

As soon as Robin and Raven had entered the infirmary, they had rushed to their friends, all of whom gave Terra worried looks, and all of them, especially Beast Boy, giving Robin death glares. Upon reaching Terra, Raven assessed her injury and surmised she would live, the wound had already been patched up by Vale, who, along with the nurses and assistants had her hands full.

Raven turned her attention to some of the more seriously injured members of SG-5, most of the injuries were simple burns, nothing she couldn't handle. But as she approached one of the soldiers, Vale intercepted her.

"I'm afraid your gonna have to stay back Raven…" she tried to gently guide Raven away, but she resisted and cut her off.

"I can help." She stated matter-of-factly, Christine raised an eyebrow.

"I have healing powers, I can help patch up some of the wounded, maybe get them back on their feet." Raven clarified, Vale looked her over for a second then nodded. Raven approached the Marine who was groaning in pain, she stretched out both hands and held them against his injuries, instantly the man hissed and tried to pull away, but Raven didn't let him, her hands became encased in blue light, and the man seemed to relax, as though the pain was leaving his body, which it was.

When the soldier's injuries had been healed, Raven moved on to the next patient, Teal'c, Vale had done the best she could to patch up his injury, but it was still severe. As she approached him, he gave her an odd look, as if to say 'I do not believe she can heal this', Raven caught the look and gave him one back that said 'You'd be surprised'. Then she got to work healing his shoulder. While she was doing this, Robin walked over to Beast Boy and Terra, and braced himself.

Beast Boy glared at him.

"This is your fault!" he snarled, gesturing to her injuries, Terra just put on a brave face, or tried to.

"She could have be **KILLED!**" Beast Boy ranted, Robin scowled.

"What about the people who WERE killed? What we do isn't a game Garfield! Injuries are part of the job, no one ever said our job was easy, that we wouldn't get hurt!" the Boy Wonder's reply seemed to drop the shape-shifter for the moment, but he quickly shot back.

"Raven was right!" he snarled, trying to keep his voice down, "We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into! We should have left it to them, but _nooo_ you had to let your ego take over!" his eyes had narrowed to slits now; he was getting mad, before Terra stepped in to calm him down.

"Garfield! Take it easy! That thing only got my arm, I'll live, the only reason it got me at all is because I didn't take cover, besides, from what I heard from the others, and what I saw you do to the one that shot me, well, I'd say we all handled ourselves really well. So get off Robin's case, besides, there are a lot of people who didn't fare as well as us." She rested a reassuring hand on the changeling's shoulder, he looked back at her and she smiled sadly at him. He sighed, knowing when not to argue. Then O'Neill walked up to them.

"You kids did pretty good." He said appraisingly, though his face was somber, looking at Raven as he said this, she paused from healing the injured and gave a slight smile before returning to her task. Jack continued. "though the little green kid's right, next time, stay out of it and leave it to us!" as he said this, his gaze settled on Robin and became a stern glare. Just then, Sam walked into the infirmary.

"I've explained what's happened to the people at the Alpha Site, they said that once they've got everything together, they'll send help through, I've also told them to inform Bra'tac of what's happened, and for them to tell him that the next time he dials Earth, he's to transmit audio and or visual signal as well, so we can be sure it's really him."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sam, though you can bet we're gonna get a call from the Tok'ra soon, and I'm kinda havin' mixed feelings about that, on one side, I'll be happy to receive any help they can give us, and to ask them how the hell Ba'al managed to get his hands on one of the G.D.O.s we gave them, and on the other hand, how do I know it won't be Ba'al trying to send another wave through the Gate." Jack paused to take a breath. Sam nodded grimly.

"I guess that's just a chance we'll have to take." She said with a sigh, jack looked irritable.

"And why do I get the feeling that I'm going to get a visit from Woolsey in the next couple of days…" Jack trailed off, wiping his forehead with his hand, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but he still wasn't looking forward to it. Ok, the guy wasn't Robert Kinsey, but because of his connections to the former vice president and all-round traitor, he had managed to make himself some enemies in the SGC, but fortunately for him, not as many as Kinsey had managed to make.

Sam just shrugged at his statement, Daniel picked that time to butt in. "Who knows, maybe you get it tomorrow." He said with a smirk, Sam rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Daniel." Jack said sarcastically. He turned to walk out the door and headed for his office, to do the part of his job he hated, writing letters to the families of the people who were killed, this task was made even more monotonous because he couldn't say exactly what happened, but he knew he had no choice, he also knew that what ever he put in the letters, it wouldn't feel like any where near enough.

"This is not gonna be fun…" he muttered as he sat down, picked up a pen and began to write.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Chulak, Bra'tac and Teal'c's homeworld._

_Rebel encampment several miles outside the Capital City._

Bra'tac sat with several other leaders of the Jaffa Rebellion, including Tolok, Aron and Ishta, former leader of a small group of Jaffa women who rebelled against the Goa'uld Moloc, who is now dead. Teal'c and Ishta have grown quite close recently. Bra'tac was the first to speak.

"I have just received word from our spies within Ba'al's ranks, he has mobilised a small fleet of ships, and is on his way to Kresh'ta, which holds one of our resistance groups. It is also believed that there is a temple there that was constructed by the Ancients." He paused to let this last bit of information sink in.

Ishta spoke up next. "How did Ba'al learn this? There must be a spy within our ranks. If that is the case, then we have three goals afoot; one: to rescue our brothers and sisters on Kresh'ta, second: if there really is a temple of the Ancients there, we must find it and secure it before Ba'al does, and third; we must find and get rid of the spy." She looked to Aron and Tolok, who both nodded in agreement.

Tolok spoke next. "Once we have secured the temple, we will need to contact our allies of the Tau'ri, and let them know what we've found. I will gather as many Jaffa as I can spare, and send them to the outpost on Kresh'ta." Just as he got up to leave, Rya'c (Teal'c's son) approached the group; he bowed to Bra'tac who nodded for him to speak. Rya'c's face was grim.

"We have just receive word through the Stargate that Earth has been attacked by Ba'al's forced, they somehow managed to get through the Iris." Rya'c shifted a bit nervously; Ishta and Bra'tac stared at him in shock.

"When did this happen?" Bra'tac demanded, becoming angry, Ishta also scowled, Rya'c responded with anger in his voice, "About three hours ago, we have been informed that if we intend to go to Earth in the near future, we are to transmit audio or visual communications through the gate, as well as the identification codes." Bra'tac nodded.

"We must also inform the Tok'ra of this attack, but there could have been only one way that Ba'al's forced gained access to Stargate Command, and that would be if the Iris they have was open, but that does not make sense, O'Neill would never open the Iris if he knew an enemy was attempting to gain access…" Bra'tac paused, mulling the problem over in his mind.

"Maybe he didn't." Aron offered. The others stared at him. He continued, "Maybe he was fooled into thinking a friend was coming through the gate." Bra'tac shook his head, "The only way that would happen is if Ba'al managed to acquire a G.D.O. device…" he trailed off again as he thought, it couldn't have been one of them, the only Jaffa who possessed G.D.O.s were Bra'tac, Ishta and Rya'c, and they all had theirs with them. Then Rya'c figured it out.

"The Tok'ra. Ba'al must have attacked the Tok'ra and stolen a G.D.O. from one of them." His words sent a chill down Bra'tac's spine. Tolok spoke up again. "But which Tok'ra?"

"Me." said a rather angry voice. The group turned to see Selmak and two other Tok'ra, both wounded standing about fifteen feet away from them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Goa'uld space station._

Lord Yu and Amaterasu, the Japanese sun goddess, are sat with the rest of the System Lord High Council, debating when they are going to make their move against Ba'al, after receiving intelligence reports that he has mobilised a small fleet.

"We must stop him!" Yu demanded, slamming his fist down on the table "We can not let him make the first move to attack us!" Amaterasu nodded her agreement, even though she despised the senile old fool next to her.

"The reports claim he is making his move towards a planet near one of his mining outposts, the planet Kresh'ta, according to the intelligence reports, there is a Jaffa Resistance cell based there, I say we let him wipe out the scourge then take him by surprise." Her suggestion seemed to make sense, Ba'al would attack the rebel base, and draw the rest to that world in an attempt to defend their comrades, so once Ba'al had finished wiping them out, the other System Lords would sweep in and destroy him, take the rest of his fleet and assume control of his domain, which is most of the Galaxy. She then put this point across to the others.

"Once we have eliminated him and taken his territory, we will once again be in control of this galaxy." she finished this statement with a satisfied smirk, which soon disappeared when one of the other System Lords pointed out something none of them wanted bringing to light.

"But what of the Tau'ri?" he asked. "They possess a super weapon built by the Ancients capable of destroying a great number of ships in a very short amount of time, Remember what happened to Anubis." his statement immediately got several of the System Lords worried, and Amaterasu slightly pissed off, so she countered.

"But they can no longer use the weapon. They do not have a suitable power sauce for it. Without that, all they have is one ship capable of interstellar travel and a few squadrons of small fighters, hardly enough to take on a fleet of Goa'uld ships." Her statement seemed to brighten the mood a bit, but still, no one wanted to take the chance that Earth couldn't use the weapon again.

"I have also heard and unconfirmed rumour of a temple on Kresh'ta, a temple that is believed to hold some sort of Ancient technology." Yu spoke up again, even though senility had set in because of his old age, (which he's also dying from) he still made sense most of the time, while trying to hide the fact that he's senile from the rest of the System Lords.

Another Goa'uld, a female, spoke up at this, "If that is true then we must intercept and destroy Ba'al's ships before they reach the planet, or we must secure the planet and the temple, I believe the Tau'ri will soon learn of the temple's existence, and endeavour to capture it for themselves. That we can not allow."

"It is agreed then." Yu stated. "We will mobilise a fleet and attempt to arrive at Kresh'ta and secure it before the Rebels can get reinforcements, or before Ba'al and the Tau'ri get there."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_SGC, O'Neill's office._

Jack sat at his desk, just finishing the last of the letters to the families of the people who lost their lives defending the base. He put down his pen and wiped his temples and his eyes with his fingers, sitting back in his chair, it had been several hours since the attack, the repair crews were busy trying to repair the damage, the Titans had offered to help with the repairs, but O'Niell had told them to stay in the guest quarters they had each been assigned.

As Jack look towards his door, he heard someone knocking, he sighed and prepared to summon them in.

"_Oh god I hope that's Carter or Daniel…"_ he thought. "Come in." he said, the door opened and jack silently groaned.

"Hello General." Richard Woolsey, former agent of the N.I.D. said, "May I sit down?"

Jack nodded, Woolsey took a seat. "You're here earlier than I expected Woolsey, news travels fast doesn't it." O'Neill droned in a monotone voice.

Woolsey looked grim, "When it concerns the Stargate program and the possibility of this planet's safety being compromised by an invasion force that somehow made it through the Iris, then yes, news travels fast." Woolsey was not in the mood for humour. Jack immediately got on the defensive.

"Hey hey hey! Not our fault! Ba'al somehow managed to get his hands one of the G.D.O.s we gave the Tok'ra, how were we supposed to know it was Ba'al." Woolsey cut him short.

"That's besides the point General, the fact of the matter is, there was a serious breach of the SGC's security, and about twenty to thirty of your people were killed, just as many injured. And I hear you've got children on the base, and you didn't evacuate them?" Woolsey didn't like this, he was seriously beginning to doubt O'Neill's competence. Jack on the other hand was getting really pissed now.

"Look, we told those kids to stay out of our way after they arrived and Doc Vale checked 'em over and-" but Woolsey cut him off again.

"How exactly did they get here?" he asked. Jack gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to punch Woolsey through the wall.

"They came through the Stargate…" Jack said while letting out a breath, then he continued. "We got an incoming wormhole and then before we could close the Iris, two of them came flying through the Gate and were not unconscious when the hit the floor of our Gate Room, a few hours later, Bra'tac brought four more of them through. Then when Ba'al's forces made it through the Gate, these kids decided to help us…one of them even managed to stop the second wave from coming through the Gate, though I still don't know how she did it." Jack paused, waiting for what he just told Woolsey to sink in. Finally the former N.I.D agent spoke.

"What world did they come from?"

"I have no idea, they haven't told us yet, and I've been too busy to ask." Jack pointed out. Woolsey sighed.

"I hope you realise general that I play on making a complete report to the Pentagon once I'm done here?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_SGC Control Room 10pm._

Sam stared at a bank of computer monitors that showed various areas of the base, some of them were offline, thanks to the super soldiers that attacked. But the ones that were active showed mostly the repair teams working slowly to repair the damage, six other screens showed room, with in each was one of the Titans, well, for the moment, they were all in Terra's quarters, making sure is was ok.

_Terra's quarters._

"Are you sure you're ok Terra?" Robin asked. Terra nodded in reply. "I'll be fine guys, really, look, it's getting late and we've all had a long day, I thing we should all turn in for the night."

"Ok Terra, if you're sure you're ok." Cyborg said as he turned to walk out the door. The other Titans followed shortly after, except for Beast Boy who stayed put. Terra smiled at him as she lay back on her bed.

"You don't have to stay Gar, I'll be fine, I promise, besides, they've got guards outside our doors so if anything happens, help will be mere feet away." Terra did her best to reassure him, but his still didn't move, instead, he smiled at her and morphed into a Labrador and jumped onto the bed before she could say anything. He instantly began licking her cheek, she giggled.

"Beast Boy! Hahahahaha Cut it out! Hahahahaha! Ok ok, you can stay a little longer." As Beast Boy settled down, and Terra put her uninjured arm around him, and started to stroke him absentmindedly.

_Control Room._

Sam chuckled and shook her head, but then stoped laughing when she saw BB change into a dog. Her eyes went wide and the mouth dropped open in shock. She wasn't expecting that.

"_What the hell?"_ she thought. She remembered the other screens and glanced over each in turn as each Titan entered their rooms.

Starfire just sat on her bed and started thinking, but Sam couldn't tell she was just thinking, until Cyborg sat down on the bed next to her and spoke up.

_Starfire's quarters._

"You sure you're ok Star?" Cyborg asked, as he placed his arm around Starfire's shoulders, the girl nodded.

"Yes friend, I am fine. Though the earlier events of today have left me quite uneasy, we are in an unfamiliar reality, we have just battled a strange enemy, the likes of which I have never seen before, and many people have died." She said, bowing her head and sucking in a shaky breath, Cyborg nodded.

"It's a good thing we're here though, without us, this place would probably be in pieces now. Don't worry Star, we'll pull through this. After all we've been through, there's nothing we can't handle."

Starfire looked at her metal friend and smiled, before giving him a light hug.

"Thank you friend."

Cyborg smiled. "You're welcome Star. I'll leave you to get some rest, ok?" she nodded, and Cyborg left her room and went to the one that had been assigned to him.

_Control Rom._

Sam smiled as she watched the small moment between Starfire and Cyborg, the young alien girl looked considerable freaked by what had happened, though the members of the SGC were in a worst state. At that point, Jackson walked in and sat down next to her. She turned to him and nodded.

"Hey Daniel."

"Yeah, hi…are the kids ok?" he asked.

Sam looked back at the screens, she turned her attention to one that showed Robin and Raven sat on a bed in Raven's quarters, talking, though most of what they were saying couldn't be heard.

"Yeah, they seem fine… didn't know that green kid was a shape-shifter though." Her eyes drifted back to the screen that showed BB and Terra, who were still laying together on the bed, Terra apparently sleeping. Daniel smiled at her surprise.

"Yeah…kinda took me by surprise too……" Sam turned to him and stared. He shrugged.

"It was while they were helping us, Terra took a hit and the little green kid went crazy, well, actually, when I first saw them, he had changed himself into a gorilla and was beating the crap out of one of those Kull warriors. Then when she got hit, he changed into something else, it looked like a werewolf. It was really strange." Sam just nodded knowingly.

"I know what you mean, when I was tackling the Warriors I'd found, something really strange happened… when one of the warriors appeared behind me, it was hit by several small bolts of bright green light, then two tight continues beams, like lasers. Then I saw a beam of white and blue light, then those two stepped out of the smoke screen that they were hiding in, when I asked the girl where the bolts came from, what weapon she used she just held up her hand and an orb of green light showed up, I think her body was actually generating." Sam paused after this, Daniel just nodded.

"These kids are really strange." he said.

Both of them turned their attention back to the screen that showed Raven and Robin, talking quietly.

_Raven's quarters._

"I can't believe how tough that thing's armour was." Robin said as he looked at Raven, making sure she was ok. The girl nodded.

"I know what you mean." she replied.

"_Jesus! I've never known armour that can stand up to my powers like that…"_

'_We know Raven, we're just as surprised as you.'_ Knowledge stated, wrapped in a full body cast and using her powers to form crutches, since Raven had broken every bone in her body. Beside her, Timid was sitting on a rock, shivering with fear.

'_I hope we never see those things again.'_

Bravery scoffed at this _'Are you kidding me! That fight was great! I can't wait for round two!'_ she punched her fist into the air defiantly.

Love spoke up next, staring at the shimmering portal that let them see what Raven saw, which right at this moment was Robin.

'_I'm glad our friends are ok, and I'm sorry for the people who got hurt, but I've gotta admit, Robin looked really good with that sword, he really knows what to do with it…'_ she trailed off, waiting for one of her sisters to speak, then, Rage spoke up, _'Who ever sent those things through the Stargate is going to pay!'_

"_Alright guys, that's enough."_ Raven commanded, she really didn't want her emotions to act up know, she had some meditating to do, since she'd neglected it over the past several weeks or months, she knew the last time she had meditated hadn't been enough to calm everyone down inside her head.

Robin looked at her worriedly, as he was about to ask her if she was ok, she interrupted him.

"I'm fine Robin, you should go to bed and get some sleep." Robin hesitated, then nodded, leaning forward, he kissed her passionately, then broke off before it got too passionate and stood up, walking to the door he looked back at her and smiled. "Good night Rae." he said, she smiled back at him.

"Good night Richard." Then he left the room.

"_I should probably meditate now…"_ she thought, then reconsidered. _"It can wait until morning."_

_Control Room._

Satisfied that everyone was ok, Sam switched off the cameras in their rooms, giving them some privacy. She turned to Daniel.

"You going to be ok taking over?"

"Yeah, sure, go get some sleep." He replied, Sam left the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, the first thing Raven did when she awoke was meditate. As she levitated above her bed in a cross legged position, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she chanted, all was going well as can be expected, until she was hit by a flash of white light in her mind, and a vision hit her…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, that's chapter 7 finally up, hope you people enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Visions and Explanations

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: So sorry for the long update guys! It took me longer than I thought. but I won't stop writing this fic, I know you people are enjoying it, so I'll keep writing it. Please read and REVIEW!**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 8:** **Visions and Explanations.**

_SGC, Guest quarters: Level 10._

_Raven's quarters, 10am._

When the vision first hit her, Raven was momentarily stunned, images flashed in her mind, images of SG-1, images of the Stargate, different worlds…and conflict…. Most of them were a blur, and didn't last longer than a few seconds, but some did last longer, the first one that she managed to actually interpret was O'Neill standing in a room full of people, talking to Teal'c, when they first met.

_Vision/Flashback._

_The heavily armoured Jaffa marked into the room, Apophis gestured to the guards who surrounded the panicking prisoners._

"_Kill them!" _

_After saying this, Apophis and his queen, Amonet walked out of the room._

_As the Jaffa levelled their weapons, the people started screaming in fright; Jack looked around helplessly, before his eyes settled on Teal'c. Jack seemed to see the sympathy in Teal'c's eyes._

"_Help me!" he shouted above the screams, Teal'c looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

"_I can help you save these people!" Jack continued._

"_Many have said that!" Teal'c replied, before looking at Jack more closely, and then he continued._

"_But I believe you are the first who can actually do it!"_

_And with that, he threw his Staff weapon to Jack who caught it and spun round to face the Jaffa directly behind him, without pausing, he fired, killing the guard instantly, Teal'c punched another guard in the head and grabbed his weapon, shooting him, then turning on the other guards._

There was a brief flash of light and the vision ended, Raven opened her eyes, not quite understanding what she just saw, she recognized O'Neill, but he had been wearing the insignia of a Colonel in the vision, and Teal'c was wearing some kind of armour and he was bald, she didn't recognize the one who had given the order to kill the prisoners, or the woman next to him.

She shook her head and decided to take a closer look later. She closed her eyes and started to meditate again, but her emotions wouldn't shut up.

'_That wasn't just some random vision Raven; it was a vision of the past.'_ Knowledge's point seemed to be accurate, well, they usually were. Raven shrugged, then replied.

"_I know knowledge, do you by any chance know why it happened, because as you know, this usually doesn't happen when I meditate."_

'_I know as much as you do on this one Rae.' _Knowledge replied, Raven sighed, and continued.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" just then, she heard a knock at her door, and someone called her name.

"Er Raven? You awake yet? Me and the others are going to grab some breakfast, you coming?"

"_Robin"_ she thought.

"No thanks Robin" she called "I'm meditating. I'll catch up with you guys soon." There was a pause before he replied.

"Ok Raven." Then she heard the faint sounds of his feet as he walked away, she closed her eyes again and continued to meditate, clearing her mind, finding her center and doing her best to forget the vision she just saw.

But her piece didn't last long, before another one hit her.

_Vision/Flashback._

_Sam, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c were walking trough a village, Teal'c was wearing the armour he wore when he first met SG-1, Jack, Sam and Daniel were wearing the traditional clothing of Jaffa priests as disguises, they had returned to find Teal'c's wife and son._

_SG-1 walked down a slope until they came to a clearing with a house in it. It had been torched and was wreck. Teal'c ran up to it. O'Neill was the first to speak. _

"_Teal'c, is this your…?"_

_Teal'c had a distraught look on his face as he replied. "My former home. A gift from Apophis for my many years of service."_

_Teal'c walked round to one side and sank to his knees. There was a mark kind of like a cross with serpents near the top. Daniel looked at the symbol._

"_What does this mark mean? I don't recognise this."_

_Teal'c looked grim "This was the home of Shol'va."_

"_Traitor." Daniel clarified. O'Neill tried to reassure his friend. "Well it looks like this happened a long time ago." Carter nodded in agreement._

"_Teal'c, there's no reason to believe your wife and son were in the house when this happened."_

_Teal'c gets up and goes inside smashing at the burnt wood. _

_Jack tried again to calm his friend "Teal'c, Carter's right. You don't know what's happened here." Just then, a man suddenly appears placing his staff weapon at Jack's head. _

"_Obi tan! Shreek! Shreek! Shreek!" Bra'tac challenged. Hearing the commotion, Teal'c came back outside. He smiled when he saw his friend. "Tek matte Bra'tac."_

_Bra'tac turned and looked at Teal'c. "Teal'c."_

_Said Jaffa walked up to him. "It is good to see you, friend."_

_Bra'tac had a stern look on his face. "Were I an enemy, you would be dead."_

_Teal'c nodded "My wife and son?"_

_The old Jaffa master had a thoughtful look on his face. "I am told they escaped the burning. I thought you might return in time for your boy's ceremony, Teal'c. Brave, but unwise." Teal'c looked nervous. "If you were awaiting my return, perhaps there are others?"_

_Bra'tac looked over the three people with Teal'c. "Others don't know you as I do. But I expected you to come alone."_

_Teal'c gestured to each in turn. "They are friends. Colonel O'Neill. Captain Carter. Daniel Jackson. Warriors of great skill and cunning."_

_Sam smiled and started blushing "Oh, Teal'c, that's…"_

_Teal'c gestured to the Jaffa standing next to him. "My first teacher, Bra'tac. The greatest Jaffa master I have ever known."_

_Jack smiled at Bra'tac. "It's an honour to meet you Sir."_

_Bra'tac just walked past Jack to Sam. Bra'tac looked at her with disgust. "You, you are among the warriors who defeated the palace guard at Chulak? A human woman?"_

_Sam scowled, offended. "Hey, I'll have you know I kicked my…"_

_He moved on to Daniel._

"_And you? A warrior of great skill and cunning? I could snap you like kindling! How could you bring these hashack with you?"_

_O'Neill chose that moment to speak up. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Who you calling a hassock?" He turns to Daniel "What's a hassock?"_

_Bra'tac glared at him. "You challenge me hashack?"_

_Jack decided to try and calm things down "Ah, no. I don't think we came to fight you."_

_Bra'tac spoke gravely "A shame."_

_He turned and swung back to knock Jack over. Jack grabbed the staff weapon and knocked him on the floor with the staff poised over him._

"_We're here on a mission. If you don't want to be a part of it, just say so."_

_Bra'tac started laughing. "You choose your friends well Teal'c. Though were I a hundred years younger, it might not have been quite so easy."_

_Jack looked surprised, and a little worried, to him, Bra'tac didn't look older than sixty. "You're over a hundred years old? God, I'm sorry." He reached down to help him up but Bra'tac grabbed him and threw him on the floor. _

_Bra'tac grinned "A hundred and thirty three."_

_O'Neill looked impressed. "You must work out." Bra'tac reached to help Jack up._

"_No one has ever defied the Goa'uld and lived to tell of it. There was much talk in Chulak of the warriors of Earth."_

"_Really?" Jack asked, feeling a certain sense of pride._

_Teal'c drew everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "Our time here is limited. Can you take us to find my wife and son?"_

_Bra'tac looked saddened. "Your family is kreshta. Outcasts. The Kreshta live in a handful of camps outside the city. I do not know which one your family belongs to."_

_Teal'c had a determined look on his face. "Then we should begin now."_

"_Teal'c?" Jack asked, a bit concerned._

_Teal'c's resolve was determined. "I will not leave Chulak without seeing my son."_

_O'Neill turned to Sam. "Captain, I want you and Daniel to go back to the Stargate, take up positions where you can lay down cover fire."_

"_Yes sir." She replied._

_End vision/flashback._

Raven opened her eyes again and started gasping for air, she quickly set herself back down on her bed, realising she wasn't going to get any meditation done at this rate. She was just about to get up when it happened again.

"_What!"_ Raven thought.

Several more images, that didn't last longer than a few seconds, flashed in her mind, she struggled to maintain control.

"_But…I'm not meditating…how can this be happening…!"_ she was panicking now, she managed to pick out several more images, those of a small alien with grey skin, large head, (in proportion to its body) with large almond shaped black eyes, small mouth, almost non-existent nose and ears, it stood about four or five feet tall. (A/N: It's Thor) Several other visions showed something that sent a chill down her spine.

They involved small machines, that looked like four-legged spiders, a word popped into Raven's head, and she said it out loud with a shaky voice, through gritted teeth.

"…R-R-Replicators…"

Several more visions followed, one in particular made her laugh, it showed Teal'c and O'Neill, in the Gate Room standing on a patch of green carpet that was positioned in front of the ramp; the gate was active, but what really made raven laugh was the fact that Teal'c and O'Neill both wore casual civilian clothes, and were standing opposite each other holding golf clubs.

_Vision/Flashback._

_O'Neill and Teal'c stood in front of the ramp, O'Neill raised the club over his head then took a swing, hitting the ball and sending it through the Stargate. He puts down another ball and starts to swing, then a man's voice comes over the speakers, he sounds really pissed._

"_COLONEL O'NEILL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" General Hammond screamed. O'Neill stood up._

"_I'm in the middle of my back swing!" he protested._

_End Vision/Flashback._

Despite herself, Raven burst out laughing, that had to have been the funniest thing she'd ever seen, short of Beast Boy's endless over-the-top attempts to make her smile, she rolled her eyes.

"_He tried to hard, that's why he kept failing."_

Then another powerful vision hit her, one that showed Earth from a polar orbit above Antarctica, a large fleet of ships surrounded the area and were firing at the surface, or to be more precise, at a ship that was coming up from the surface. Then the vision changed, and she saw an underground cavern.

_Vision/Flashback._

_The transport rings rose into place and SG-1 materialised on the platform, they started to walk forwards and look around._

_Sam took out a flashlight and fixed it to her weapon. "This looks vaguely familiar."_

_Jack walked towards something that looked like an upright capsule. He put his hands on both sides of it._

_Looking at the capsule he said; "Dolmata."_ (A/N: he's speaking Ancient, thanks to a Repository of Knowledge that was downloaded into his head; I'll explain more on that in later chapters.)

"_Sleep." Daniel translated. They then heard a familiar electronic humming sound nearby. Jack left the capsule and walked towards the sound. The others follow, and aim their weapons as they see Anubis standing in front of a throne-like chair with strange markings carved on it that Raven didn't recognize._

"_You are too late." Anubis gloated. "The power of the Ancients is mine."_

_Casually, with no fear, Jack strolled over to Anubis and stood a few inches in front of him. He stared into his cowl for a moment, then raised his hand and pushes it at Anubis -- and straight through his hologram._

"_FOOLS" Anubis taunted, his hologram disappeared. _

"_Hologram." Daniel muttered._

_Jack walked to the dais upon which the chair sat and knelt next to the chair. He waved his hand over a panel and it opened, and a burnt-out power core rose up. Sam took out the core that they took from the other outpost and handed it to him._

_Behind them, the ring transporters activated and two super-soldiers ringed in and opened fire. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c adjusted their weapons to fire the new Telchak beams that Sam and Jacob developed and returned fire._ (The same disruptors I described in chapter 6)

_Meanwhile, Jack put the power core in place and pressed it down. The dais lit up._

There was another flash of light and Raven found herself looking at a rather menacing figure sat in a throne like chair, a cowl concealing his face, Anubis. His First Prime, Herak, sat at a control station in front of him, analysing his readouts. Herak called out what his sensors were telling him.

"_The human attack vessel approaches."_

"_DESTROY IT." Was Anubis' only response._

There was another flash of light and again, Raven saw the ship heading towards the fleet, taking a royal beating to its shields, but _Prometheus_ held it's own.

Then Raven found herself back in the cavern under the ice, watching what was happening, all though the vision, she could sense something, as though some mysterious force was forcing her to have this vision, she recognized the energy, but she'd only sensed it a few times in her life, most of those were when she was still on Azarath, the last, was when she had destroyed her father.

_SG-1 continued to fire at the two super-soldiers; one of them went down. Ignoring the battle, Jack walked to the chair in the centre of the dais and sat down just as the rings activate and another two super-soldiers ring in. Jack put his hands on the arms of the chair and the chair reclined back to an angle of about 45 degrees._

_Carter turned to Jack and called out worriedly "Sir, whatever you're gonna do...!"_

_She, Daniel and Teal'c continued firing at the super-soldiers._

_Two of the super-soldiers went down under the onslaught from SG-1. Jack lay back in the chair with his eyes closed; then, not far from the rings, a hole opens up in the floor. The remaining super-soldier hesitates. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c look round at Jack. _

_Out of the cavern floor came what almost looked like a horde of glowing bugs, or maybe globs of energy. The energy got stronger and became a large column of glowing light. Part of it flows towards the super-soldier, which seemed to disintegrate. The rest of the column surges up through the ice and out into the sky. Bits of it break off to blow up any remaining Goa'uld ships but the bulk of it heads straight up into the sky._

Raven stared in amazement, it would look to anyone how was in the room that she was staring wide eyed and nothing, but her eyes, and her mind, definitely saw something. _"My god…"_ she thought_ "they're beautiful…"_

Her vision changed focus again and she was in the cockpit of a small ship, (the one SG-1 had arrived in) and found herself next to an old man, who had a big grin on his face. _"That must be that Bra'tac guy the others mentioned…"_ she thought. Then she found herself back in the cavern.

_In the cavern, Sam got up and walked closer to Jack. She and Teal'c look in concern as Jack continues to lie with his eyes closed, concentrating. _

Then Raven found herself in space again, in the midst of the fleet, she saw the column of light head towards her and the high pitched humming of the drones as they got closer. She watched as the column bent around Prometheus and struck Anubis' fleet, well, his ship and a few dozen Ha'taks and Al'Kesh that remained in orbit. The column seemed to break off into several different, smaller columns, each heading for and different target, several branches striking the same ship, penetrating shields and cutting through reinforced hull like knives through butter, but most targeting, swarming, and annihilating Anubis' ship.

Raven watched as _Prometheus_ turned to get clear of the impending explosion.

Then she found herself on the bridge of Anubis' ship on last time, she silently smiled, knowing what she was about to see.

_Herak looked from the window to his readouts, a look of terror on his face._

"_**Our shields are no use!"** he screamed. Out of the window, one of the motherships and surrounding Al'Kesh are also being swarmed over by the beam. They exploded._

_Anubis looks to see another branch of the column head straight for the bridge._

"_**NOOOOOOO!" **he screamed, holding his hand uselessly in front of his face as the drones penetrate the bridge._

Then Raven found herself outside in space, looking on in awe as what was left of Anubis' fleet was disintegrated, there was a brilliant flash of blue and white light as Anubis' flagship disappeared in a huge fireball, leaving behind nothing but small pieces of debris.

(AN: now you know why the System Lords don't want to go near Earth. They're afraid that'll happen to them.)

There was another flash of light and the vision ended, Raven fell back onto her bed, panting.

"Whoa…" she gasped, trying to catch her breath "Talk about getting your ass kicked…"

She gets up and makes her way to the door, stepping out into the corridor, she nodded to the guard then telepathically located her friends and she made her way down the corridor to the elevator.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven sat at the table with her friends, she and Robin had just finished eating some toast, Beast Boy and Terra had just each finished a bowl of cereal, while Cyborg had a bacon sandwich, and Starfire had chosen a pancake, with plenty of mustard. This had caused her to get several strange looks from the people around her.

She had just finished explaining the visions she'd seen, the first few had resulted in concerned and confused looks from her friends, but while she was explaining several images relating to the machines she'd seen, BB picked that moment to butt-in.

"So…any idea on what those things were?" Raven just shook her head.

"Don't interrupt Beast Boy." Robin said B.B just gave him a kind of annoyed look, before clamming up.

"Anyway." Raven continued. "I was having a vision of this things crawling all over a ship, apparently eating it…" she paused as the others stared at her in surprise.

"Did you say, 'eating it.'?" Cyborg asked. She nodded.

"Then a word popped into my head; 'Replicators', I don't exactly know what that means, but what ever it means, thinking about those things sends chills down my spine. And that rarely happens."

The others looked at her worriedly and then Terra spoke up. "So, did you see anything else?"

Raven took a deep breath. "Yes" then she started to tell them about the last vision she had, when she was finished, Beast Boy's first reaction was:

"COOL!"

The others had similar expressions on their faces. Then Robin spoke up. "They need to tell us everything. I got a feeling that they're going to need our help." The others nodded, then Raven spoke up again. "I'll talk to General O'Neill; see if I can persuade him to tell us what we want to know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Jack's office, one hour later._

O'Neill sat at his desk, not feeling too happy, the repairs were still going slowly, and to top it off, he had a rather unpleasant conversation with Woolsey not fifteen hours ago that was still fresh in his mind. He wasn't looking forward to the next committee review of the Stargate Program. He heard a knock at the door; he looked up and smiled.

"_Finally…"_ he thought _"Somebody I actually wouldn't mind talking to."_

"George! Come in, sit down." he said.

General George Hammond, former commander of the SGC, and Jack's former CO entered the room with a smile on his face, though the smile hid a look of concern.

"Hello Jack. I'm glad to see you're ok." Hammond said as he shook Jack's hand and sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Before you say anything, They got hold of a Tok'ra G.D.O, I don't know how or who from, but they took us by surprise and—" Hammond cut him off.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm not hear to criticise your command decisions, I came here to make sure your all ok."

Jack smiled in relief. "Thanks George."

"Now." Hammond took a breath "Tell me what happened."

Jack sighed. "They got hold of one of the G.D.O.s we gave the Tok'ra, sent the signal through, we opened the Iris, thinking it was safe, then we got ambushed…" he trailed off.

"How many?" Hammond asked.

"About twenty in the first wave, fortunately, we closed the Iris before the second half got through the gate."

Hammond nodded, his face became grim. "How many casualties?" Jack thought for a moment.

"About 20, just as many injured, we were very lucky." Hammond nodded, remembering that when he was in command, he feared this happening to him most of all, though given the current situation, he almost wished it had.

"Any news from the Tok'ra?" he asked. Jack shook his head. "Not yet."

At that moment, Raven knocked on the door to O'Neill's office.

"It's open, Sam." Jack said, thinking it was Carter.

"It's Raven" she replied. Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh crap! Not now!"_ Jack thought, he really didn't want to have to explain to George why, and how, these kids got here; he had enough on his plate.

"Not now Raven, I'm currently in the middle of something important. What ever it is, it'll have to wait." O'Neill stated simply, hoping that'll get rid of the girl. But of course, it didn't work.

Within seconds, the door glowed black, and through it stepped the Titan's second-in-command.

"No. It can't wait." Raven said, the white glow in her eyes fading.

Hammond looked at her in a state of shock. In his years of commanding the SGC, the only people he'd met with the ability to move through walls, and other solid objects, were the Tollen, but they did that with the aid of phasing technology. This girl didn't apparently have any tech on her that would allow her to do what she just did. Before he could ask her, she anticipated his stammered question and answered it.

"It's a gift." she said, before turning to Jack.

"Ok, what's so important it couldn't wait 'til later?" he asked, annoyed.

"You need to tell us everything. About the Stargate, those things we helped you fight yesterday… everything." Raven didn't mention her vision of the Replicators, she sensed that was a subject O'Neill DIDN'T LIKE, though she didn't know why, she sensed they were _VERY_ dangerous.

Jack sighed. "Ok, I'll get Sam and Daniel together and we'll tell you what you want to know." _"All within reason of course."_ Hammond stared at him wide-eyed. Raven nodded and left the room.

"_Who the HELL was that!_" George demanded, fuming.

"She's one of a group of kids who came through the gate. Well, she and her boyfriend arrived first; they came flying through the gate and hit the floor of the gate room so hard they were knocked out cold for several hours, each suffering several broken bones. Couple of hours after they arrived, Bra'tac brought four others with him. They said they were looking for their friends." Jack trailed off.

"What did she mean by 'helped you'?"

"They helped us fight the Kull warriors that got through the gate; in fact, she stopped the second wave herself. She put some kind of telekinetic shield over the gate…" Jack trailed off. Hammond just stared at him blankly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Short time later._

All of the Titans had been summoned to the briefing room, where Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Hammond were waiting.

As they entered the room and sat down, George scrutinised them closely. Though he was definitely surprised to see Cyborg and Beast Boy, he silently decided he'd wait for the explanations.

Once the Titans were all seated, Sam spoke up.

"So…you guys want to know about the Stargate…?" she trailed off, nervously. The Titans nodded.

"Ok…this is gonna take a while…" then she began.

"The Stargate we have in our gate room was found in Egypt in 1928, it was found buried under some old ruins, with several artefacts, we know it's called a Stargate because that's what the cover-stone protecting it called it." She paused to take a sip of coffee, then continued. "It's basically an inter-stellar means of transport, but we didn't figure this out until about nine or so years ago, when Daniel figured out how it worked, although a top-secret experiment in 1945 was conducted on the gate and it was dialled manually, and a scientist by the named of Ernest went through it and was trapped on a planet alone for fifty years 'til we found out about it and rescued him several years ago." She paused again, thinking she was telling them too much, _"but"_ she reasoned _"they have to know."_

"Anyway." She continued. "When Daniel discovered the seventh symbol, the Point of Origin, that led us to a planet called Abydos, where we had our first encounter with a dangerous enemy, known as the Goa'uld, a parasitic race that use other races as hosts, they prefer humans, but have been known to use other species as well." Another pause.

"After that first encounter, we went back to Abydos a year later and that's when we found a cartouche that had several dozen Stargate addresses listed, we used those to begin exploring the galaxy." She stopped to take another drink. Terra chose this moment to speak up.

"Are you saying you found humans on other planets?" Sam nodded.

"During over travels, it became apparent that the Goa'uld had once ruled Earth, until the locals rebelled about five thousand years ago. But during the Goa'uld's reign, they transplanted thousands of human colonies all over the galaxy, commanding them to worship the Goa'uld as gods, each Goa'uld taking on the identity of a god or goddess from Earth legends. On our second trip to Abydos, we also met Teal'c, and the Goa'uld he served, Apophis."

"Who, I might add, is dead now." Jack interrupted with a smile.

"Yes. Well, when a Goa'uld takes a host, the host's mind is suppressed and the symbiont takes control of their victims' body, as well as their memories and knowledge."

"So, where do Teal'c's people fit in to this?" Raven asked.

"I'm getting to that." Sam said, getting a little ticked. "The Jaffa are a race of people who were first enslaved by the Goa'uld thousands of years ago. They did this by ensuring the Jaffa couldn't survive without a Goa'uld larva being implanted, basically, the Jaffa were used as walking incubators. The implanted Goa'uld then takes over the functions of its carriers' immune system, which means once the symbiont matured and was removed; the Jaffa needed another implanted if he or she was going to survive."

"Indeed." Teal'c spoke up. "My people have being enslaved for far too long, the Goa'uld used their advanced technology to install the belief in my people that they were gods, and should be worshiped as such, though over the years, there are those who have come to realise the truth and have formed a resistance movement dedicated to the destruction of the Goa'uld and the liberation of all Jaffa."

"Ok, back to the subject at hand." Sam said. "A Stargate is dialled using a device we call a D.H.D or Dial Home Device, each D.H.D has 39 panels on it, each one matching the symbols on the gate's inner ring, 38 of these symbols are the same, one, the Point of Origin, is unique to each gate." She paused again and then continued.

"A Stargate address is a sequence of six symbols triangulating a point in three-dimensional space, the seventh symbol, is the point of origin, which represents the planet the gate is dialling from. The gate uses locking mechanisms or chevrons, to encode each symbol that is pressed on a D.H.D, though a gate has nine chevrons, but only seven are used for local gate addresses, that is, addresses in our galaxy. A few years ago we learned the purpose of the eighth chevron was for calculating distance between galaxies, basically like dialling a different area code for a phone number, the eighth chevron is used for inter-galactic gate connections. We don't know what the ninth chevron is used for." (A/N: this is true; the ninth chevron has never been used in the show, at least, not yet.)

"Cool." B.B spoke up; Sam just smiled at him and shook her head slightly, then continued.

"We originally thought the Goa'uld built the network of Stargates, though we later discovered the Gates were built by a race of being we call The Ancients."

At this, Daniel spoke up. "Not to ruin the subject here but I thought you kids would already know about the Stargates, I mean, you did use one to get to the planet Bra'tac found you on, right?"

The Titans shook their heads. "We've never heard of the Stargates until now." Robin pointed out, the others nodded, then Starfire spoke, "My homeworld, Tamaran, does not have a Stargate, if it did, I would definitely now about it."

"You sure about that?" Jack asked, knowing full well that she probably was, since Earth was the only planet he knew of whose knowledge of the gate's existence was hidden from the public. The girl nodded.

"My people would not keep that information from the Crown Princess, even if it were under the control of the military." She paused to look around, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Hammond were staring at her, gawking, all except Teal'c, who was just frowning.

"D-Did you say…Princess!" Daniel asked, suddenly looking rather nervous. Starfire grinned.

"Yes." She said simply.

"_Why didn't they tell us!"_ Jack's mind screamed; he hated surprises like this.

"What about the rest of you?" Hammond asked, the Titans looked from him to O'Neill, nervously, he smiled.

"Its ok, you can tell him, he's the guy who used to run this place." Jack said with a slight smile.

"We came here through an inter-dimensional portal, in our reality we don't have Stargates, if our reality had Stargates, we'd know." Raven spoke up.

"So where exactly are you from?" Daniel asked. Raven paused.

"I…err…I'm from a world called Azarath, its sort of in a pocket dimension, basically, a reality between realities, at least it was, until it was destroyed." SG-1 decided not to press the matter further, knowing it was obviously a sensitive subject.

"What about you?" Hammond turned to Beast Boy, the shape-shifter fidgeted nervously before replying.

"I'm human; I only look this way because when I was younger, I caught a rare disease that almost killed me. My parents were genetics experts, they used an experimental cure to save me, but the side effects were what you see now, green skin, pointed ears, fangs…and I'm a shape-shifter, I can change into any animal, living or dead." He paused, then Sam interrupted.

"Well, _we_ know you all have powers, because we saw you using them yesterday…" she trailed off as unpleasant memories of the previous day resurfaced. She was about to carry on with her explanations of the Stargate, and everything SG-1 had found out about it, when they heard the sirens wailing, and Walter's voice over the intercom.

"Incoming wormhole!"

Jack groaned "Not again…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As SG-1, Jack and Hammond made their way to the Control room, the Stargate finished dialling and activated, the Iris was already closed. Jack turned to Walter.

"Walter?"

"We're receiving IDC sir, its master Bra'tac."

"Don't open the Iris." O'Neill said firmly. Walter gave him a look.

"We won't get caught off guard like that again." Jack said sternly. Just then, Walter's console beeped, he checked his readouts.

"We're receiving audio sir."

Jack nodded, "Put it on speakers."

"_Hello? Anybody hear me?"_ Jacob's voice came over the radio. Jack leaned into the speaker.

"Yeah Jacob, we're here."

"_Is everyone ok Jack?"_ Jack sighed.

"We lost a few good people, but we managed to stop them." Jack replied.

"_Is she alright?"_

Sam reached forward and activated the radio. "I'm here dad, I'm fine."

"_Oh thank god!"_ Jacob paused, then continued.

"_I'm sorry Jack."_ Jacob said, he sounded really upset. Then he continued before Jack or anyone else could say anything.

"_It's my fault, he grabbed my G.D.O., our base on Zarush was attacked by a small group of Kull warriors, several Jaffa, and some new guy working for Ba'al. They took us by surprise, myself and two other Tok'ra were the only ones to survive, we lost about 50 people."_

Jack nodded, then a though occurred to him. "You say someone new attacked you? He said he was working for Ba'al?"

"_Yes, though he said he was only helping Ba'al because it suited him. I don't see any possible reason why someone would help HIM."_ Jack nodded understanding Jacob's disgust.

"Did he tell you his name?" Daniel spoke up.

"_As a matter of fact, he did."_ Jacob paused, then continued. _"He said his name is Slade, pretty creepy looking, he wore a black and grey armour suit, and a black and gold-bronze face mask, he only has one eye. Real creepy. And dangerous."_

"Thanks for the heads up Jacob, we'll keep an eye out." Jack said. Just before he was about to switch off the radio, Jacob spoke up again.

"_Bra'tac wants to talk to you; he says it's very important."_

"Ok." Jack said. A second later, Bra'tac's voice came over the radio.

"_Greetings O'Neill, it does me good to hear you survived the attack on your homeland."_

"Hello Bra'tac; thanks. What's so urgent?" Jack asked, not really wanting to know.

"_Our spies within Ba'al's ranks have informed us that he is mobilising a small fleet to Kresh'ta, where we have a resistance group stationed. The only way Ba'al could have found out this information is if he had a spy within our ranks."_

"_Sure"_ Jack thought _"Why not?"_ then he spoke into the radio.

"So you can't move you people off-world because you haven't located the spy yet?" Jack asked.

"_Precisely. But also for another reason. There has been rumour of a temple built by the Ancients hidden on Kresh'ta, our group there have recently told me that they have found it, we believe the spy also told Ba'al this information, no doubt the System Lords will soon find out. O'Neill, we cannot let this Ancient temple fall into the hands of the System Lords or Ba'al."_

"_Damn!"_ Jack thought, then he spoke to Bra'tac. "So what's the plan?"

"_We are sending some ships to help reinforce our position there, but I fear our defences will not hold. We require your assistance."_

"Don't worry Bra'tac, help will be there soon." Jack reassured him.

"_Thank you O'Neill."_ Bra'tac replied, the signal was cut and the gate shut down. Jack turned to Carter.

"Sam, I want SG units 1, 6, 7, 8 and 10 geared up and ready to go in ten minutes."

"Yes Sir!" Sam said before leaving the room. Hammond was next to speak. "I better get to the pentagon and get clearance to launch _Prometheus_ I have a feeling we're gonna need it." Then he walked out the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Titans meanwhile, were still in the briefing room, going over what Sam had told them so far, they knew it wasn't everything, Raven's explanations of her visions had told them that much. Said Titan was silently listening to Cyborg and Beast Boy endlessly blabbing on about something, when yet another vision hit her, this one didn't last long, but it shook her badly.

_Vision_

_Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Bra'tac stood, disarmed, surrounded by the same soldiers she and Robin had fought the previous day, suddenly, someone stepped into view, Raven couldn't see his face, but she sensed she knew this person. She watched in horror as he levelled a staff weapon at the un-armed prisoners, and fired, killing each prisoner one at a time, the bodies of several Jaffa, and a few dozen human soldiers in SG uniforms lay scattered around._

_End Vision._

Raven's eyes went wide, her skin turned several shades paler, and she sweat dropped. The others turned to see what was wrong.

"Yo Raven, what's up?" Cyborg asked. Instead, she immediately got up and started making her way to the Gate Room, the others quickly followed her.

"Raven! Wait up!" Beast Boy cried, "Friend! Please, what troubles you so?" Starfire asked, worried at the look of dread on Raven's face, Robin gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What's wrong Raven?" she paused, then looked at him.

"I can't say right now, I just have to get to the Gate Room, I have to talk to the General." She broke free of his grip and hurried down to the Gate Room, she sensed she didn't have much time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the Gate Room, SG-1, 6, 7, 8 and 10 were getting ready to embark when Raven ran through the doors. The other Titans closed behind.

"WAIT!" she yelled, everyone in the room turned to stare at her in disbelief, the look of shock on Jack's face soon turned to one of impatient and slight anger.

"What's going on?" he asked, the gate had just finished dialling and a wormhole was established. Raven came to a stop in front of O'Neill, panting.

"You…have…to…let…us…go…with…them…" she panted, Jack stared at her.

"Not a chance in hell." he said flatly before turning away.

"If you don't, they're as good as dead!" Raven protested, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She continued.

"I…had a vision, similar to the ones I had earlier today, which is why I insisted you explain everything. But this vision I've just had, it showed Colonel Carter, Dr Jackson, Teal'c and that Bra'tac guy getting killed, they were surrounded by those things we fought yesterday, their weapons were gone and these other SG teams were dead…" she trailed off to catch her breath, again everyone stared at her, SG-6, 7, 8 and 10 especially.

"Look Raven, I don't have time for jokes, and besides, it was just a vision and—" Raven cut him off.

"My visions have always come true. When you first met Teal'c, you asked for his help in rescuing those prisoners who were about to die. You asked for his trust, now, we're asking for yours."

Jack stared at her in disbelief, so did Sam, Teal'c and Daniel, the only ones who knew what Jack had said to Teal'c that day were SG-1 and General Hammond.

"_How the hell did she know that?"_ Jack thought, then he continued, "And what makes you think they'll survive if you tag along?" he asked.

Robin stepped forward, "We're good at what we do, General, and if Raven believes that these people will die, then, our going with them might just change that."

"You're right" Jack said "It could be YOU getting killed instead." Before he could continue, Cyborg stepped in.

"We've survived worse General, we can handle this, besides, if what Raven said is true, and I rarely doubt her intuition, then you're gonna need all the help you can get, besides, we're no good to anyone while we're on this base."

Jack was about to respond, then paused, before finally giving in. "Ok, you go with SG-1, BUT, you do WHATEVER Sam tells you to do and NOTHING ELSE! Got it?"

They nodded.

"SG-1, you have a go." Jack said. _"I hope I don't regret this"_ he thought.

"Ok people! Lets move!" Sam called out as SG-1, followed by the Titans, and the other SG teams, stepped through the gate to Kresh'ta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ok, that's chapter 8 finally up! Took me a while, sorry for the long update! Please review! I'm hoping to get more reviews, so please tell me what you guys think, the battle with the System Lords, Ba'al, the Rebels, and of course, Slade, will happen over the next two chapters, it will be the first of many confrontations for the Titans.**

**Sorry I cut short the explanations, but I'll describe more about the Ancients, the Asgard and the Replicators, who will all appear soon over the next few chapters.**

**As I said before, your reviews are what inspire me to keep writing, so please Review, and stay tuned, I'll get to work on chapter 9 soon.**

**Thanks guys, until next chapter.**

**Guardian of Azarath.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle for Kresh'ta prt 1

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: So sorry for the long update guys! It took me longer than I thought. But I won't stop writing this fic; I know you people are enjoying it, so I'll keep writing it. Please read and REVIEW!**

**A/N 2: One of my reviewers asked in their review who Starfire's new friend will be and when she'll meet him, well, she'll meet him next chapter. And in reply to Rockgod, the Titans and SG—1 will get to know one another as the story progresses.**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 9: The battle for Kresh'ta. Part 1.**

_Hyperspace._

Ba'al's fleet were travelling in single-file through the hyperspace corridor, Ba'al's ship was leading, followed by three other Ha'taks and four Al'Kesh.

_The Pel'tak of Ba'al's ship._

Slade was standing with his hands behind his back in a relaxed posture, calmly watching the window in front of him, looking at the flowing energy that made up the walls of the hyperspace corridor they were in. He sensed someone watching him, in fact, he'd been sensing it since he first set foot on the bridge, he felt as though he was being watched, by someone very powerful, but unquestionably evil, more evil than him, someone whose evil was so great that it probably matched, or even exceeded that of Trigon, if that were possible. Yet every time he looked in to the shadows, he saw nothing.

And so he resigned himself to thinking up his game-plan, how and when he would confront the Titans, and how he would beat them, he was still hoping to find out if Robin would keep his promise of killing him if he ever saw him again.

Ba'al sat in his chair, idly watching the window in front of him, when his tactical officer, standing at a console behind him, alerted him to what his sensors were telling him.

"My lord, we are approaching Kresh'ta, our sensors are telling me that several other ships are also en route, if we face them with the fleet we currently have; we would surely be out numbered." Ba'al nodded without looking back.

"Contact the reserve fleet at Tartarus. Tell them to rendezvous with us at Kresh'ta."

"Yes my lord."

In the shadows, Anubis stood silently, not moving, ignoring the exchange between Ba'al and his officer. His eyes fixed squarely on Slade. Slade repositioned his stance slightly, as though he knew he was being watched, but then settled down again.

Anubis continued to watch him, silently.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_On Kresh'ta._

The sun bore down from a clear sky; the deserts were dotted with intermittent rock formations, sand dunes, and several ruins. A small contingent of rebel Jaffa stood near the Stargate as it dialled, weapons raised, as it finished engaging, and the vortex was projected out and the wormhole formed, they charged their weapons.

Through the event horizon stepped SG-1, followed closely by the Titans and SG-6, SG-7, SG-8 and SG-10.

Bra'tac walked down from the top of a sand dune to meet them.

"I'm glad to see that you were able to come so quickly," he stopped and looked at the Titans, then spoke in a quiet tone to Carter. "But I don't think it was wise to bring them."

"They…insisted…" Sam trailed off; Bra'tac nodded and then spoke up to all of them. "The Ruins of the temple are not far, just over this rise, we have tried to explore it already, but we couldn't get very far." Sam nodded; she turned to the other SG teams.

"Alright, SG-6 and 7, lay down a perimeter of Claymores in a radius of 50 to 60 yards around the ruins, then form defensive positions there…" she pointed to a rock formation to the far left of the ruins, about 50ft from them "…and over there." She pointed to a large sand dune and some more rocks to the northeast of the ruins. Then she continued, "SG-8, set up emplacements around the edge of and inside the ruins, SG-10, guard the Stargate."

"Yes Sir!" all the teams said together, before moving off to carry out their orders.

"What about us?" Beast Boy asked, Sam looked at him blankly, as if to say; _"What about you?"_

"What are we to do?" Starfire asked, answering Sam's silent, unasked question. Sam sighed.

"You're with Daniel, Teal'c, Bra'tac and me. We'll check out the ruins."

Robin looked at Raven with a look of concern on his face, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok? You aren't having any more visions, are you?" she shook her head no.

"No, I'm just getting some strange feelings about that temple… something about it seems familiar…" she paused, looking down on the ruins of the temple that were below them. She shrugged, and headed down with the others.

As they got closer to the temple, the Titans stared at the walls and lines upon lines of unreadable text that covered them. Daniel smiled and took out his note book, he was in his element, and he was one of the few people on Earth, if not the only one, who could understand, read, and speak Ancient.

"Ok, looks like the text here describes some kind of battle between several Ancients, or beings with great power, and… something, or someone called the 'Destroyer'."

"Well, that doesn't sound too good." Sam spoke up, trying, and failing, to read the text, it was all gibberish to her. _"Thank god he's here…"_ she thought. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, err, 'The power of the enlightened lies within'…" he started pressing some of the panels on the walls, while he was doing that, Robin turned to his team, knowing full well that what he was about to do was a direct violation of orders, but he figured Sam wouldn't mind if he gave his team a few orders without consulting her, for now at least.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, take up defensive positions, There…There…and there…" he pointed to the two positions west and northeast of the ruins, and another position just a few hundred feet north of the temple. The Titans nodded and headed off in there perspective directions. Sam turned to give Robin a hard look. He looked back at her defiantly.

"They'll be more help to us there than here, besides, your defences are gonna need all the re-enforcement they can get." Sam sighed and relented, "Ok, but from now on, you consult with me FIRST before you give them orders, as long as your on this mission, your under MY command, is that clear?" he nodded.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Orbital view of the planet.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ba'al's fleet dropped out of hyperspace in orbit above Kresh'ta.

_Pel'tak of Ba'al's ship._

"Signal the Al'Kesh to begin the ground assault, deploy the gliders. Begin beaming down the troops."

"Yes my lord!" his First Prime nodded then proceeded to carry out his orders.

As the Al'Kesh and dozens of Death Glider squadrons headed down into the atmosphere, the display on the tactical officer's console started beeping.

"Several Ha'taks have just emerged from hyperspace at the edge of the system, they are approaching."

"How many?" Ba'al asked, without turning his head.

"Three."

"It'll be a close fight then." Slade muttered, looking at the screen. Out the window, the three Ha'taks were approaching, a few squadrons of Gliders had already been launched. Suddenly a holographic image appeared and Slade found himself looking a Tolok.

"Surrender now, or be destroyed." He said, menacingly.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat me!" Ba'al taunted, while struggling to control his laughter.

Tolok didn't look phased. "Soon, re-enforcements will arrive, both on the surface and up here, by now the temple is already secure, your _'invasion fleet'_ will not prevail, and I'm sure the System Lords will want to fight you for the temple too."

"That's why I've already called in some re-enforcements of my own." Ba'al stated, his face turning hard and dangerous. Tolok was unfazed.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On the surface.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daniel was continuing to read and jot down notes, mumbling occasionally, Cyborg was scanning the text and downloading the images for future study, struggling, and failing, to understand.

"Ok… this section of text describes what happened to the Ancients just before and after they ascended. Seems that when they did, something happened, something was created when the Ancients shed everything in them that was evil and unjust…" Daniel paused, turning to study another walls.

"Why's that important?" Robin asked.

"In order for someone to ascend to a higher state of being, they must be free of all evil and doubt; they must be pure and good at heart…" Daniel answered.

"That means I'd never get in…" Raven muttered.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well…err… according to this, there was a group of a few hundred or so people who lived on this planet at one time, they studied meditation and began a search for enlightenment, turning their backs on technology and abandoning all outside interaction…they were being taught and protected by someone this text refers to as…'The Devine One'."

"That's helpful." Cyborg droned. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, doesn't make much sense to me either, I can't find any reference to who this 'Devine One' is, but the answer's here somewhere."

"Was it an Ancient?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded.

"Most definitely."

"Do you think it was Oma?" she asked, he shook his head.

"I doubt it."

As they continued to read the text, Sam's radio crackled, she grabbed it and answered.

"Go ahead Major."

"Colonel. We've got multiple hostiles inbound, four Al'Kesh, a couple of dozen Death Gliders have just come into visual range and about a hundred Kull Warriors have just beamed in. They'll reach the claymores in about two minutes."

"_Damn it!"_ Sam thought. "Understood Major, do not engage until absolutely necessary."

"Yes Sir." The radio clicked off, they looked up to see the Al'Kesh, Death Gliders and platoons of Kull Warriors approaching.

"_Crap."_ Daniel thought. Robin grabbed his communicator.

"Titans! Stand by! Don't engage until they do." he turned to Cyborg, "We can handle things here, go help Beast Boy."

"On it!"

As the metallic Titan rushed off to assist his friend, the first few explosions were heard; Robin looked over to see clouds of smoke being thrown into the air, debris, and Kull Warriors, Raven and Teal'c watched along with Sam and Robin, Daniel continued to read.

"Do you think the mines will stop them?" Robin asked. Sam shook her head, either forgetting, or choosing to let slip, the fact that Robin just gave his friend an order without consulting her, but she figured he didn't need her say-so on directing his friends.

"The armour of a Kull warrior is too tough for the claymores to do any real damage, the mines will slow them, but they won't stop them."

As she said this, several more mines exploded, throwing up more Warriors, several Gliders flew overhead, firing plasma bolts into the ground, most of these missing the SG teams they were aimed at, but served to throw up plenty of dust.

As the Warriors approached they raised their weapons and fired.

"OPEN FIRE!" shouted the Major who had warned Sam. Instantly all the SG teams, minus SG-10 opened fire on the enemy. They were followed quickly by the Jaffa, led by Bra'tac.

"Protect the temple at all costs!" he yelled.

Robin yelled into his communicator,

"Titans! **GO!**" he turned to Raven, "Let's go, we can help more out there." She nodded and the two birds took off before Sam, Daniel or Teal'c could say anything.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In orbit.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two fleets of more-or-less equally numbered ships squared off. Then a hail of plasma bolts rained from Ba'al's ships, hitting the rebels full on. Tolok and his forces were quick to return fire.

Several bolts from Ba'al's ship ripped through the shields of one of Tolok's ships, disabling its engines, the ship was quick to return the favour, although its weapons didn't really do much damage.

Tolok's other ship was busy trying to survive being pounded by two of Ba'al's, on the Pel'tak, Ishta was attempting to maintain control.

"Keep firing!" she yelled, her tactical officer alerted her to a problem.

"They are coming in too close! They're attempting to flank us."

"Evasive manoeuvres!" she snapped as the ship shook with more impacts and several consoles in the room exploded. Another officer consulted her readouts.

"We have hull breaches on Levels 30 through 36. We've suffered minor damage to the inertial thrusters and we've lost life support on several levels."

"Evacuate those levels, seal off the sections affected by the breaches, divert all available power to forward shields and weapons and target the nearest ship."

Her tactical officer complied, she watched out the window in front of her as two pulsing trails of plasma bolts, firing rapid fire, cut into the nearest of the two ships, striking the pyramid on its back, and destroying the control center and most of the vital systems. Ishta smiled as the ship began to disintegrate under the barrage it just took, her tactical officer was a good aim.

"_One down. Three to go."_

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back on the surface, the Titans were fairing moderately well, all except Beast Boy, who had to keep his head down to avoid being shot.

"_Aw man! It was easier back on Earth! There weren't as many!"_ he raised his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Cyborg smiling at him.

"'Knew I'd find your green butt hidin' down here." Beast Boy scowled.

"Hey! I'm not privileged enough to have a weapon built into my arm!" BB snapped. Cyborg turned and raised his sonic cannon, firing a stream of energy, hitting several of the Warriors, pushing them back, allowing the Jaffa and SG teams to cut them down with the disruptors.

"Dude, can't you make your sonic cannon more powerful or something?" Beast Boy asked, Cyborg looked puzzled.

"I'm using full force; nothing should be able to survive that, well their armour shouldn't anyway." BB nodded. _"I wonder how the others are doing."_

Terra was busy causing small sand storms, sand tornados, and using some very large boulders to play a game of 'Catch', or rather 'Grind the guys in black armour into paste' which is exactly what she was doing, and she was loving every minute too.

"This is for shooting my arm…" she growled, as a particularly large boulder came down on top of, and crushed, several Warriors, the others in the immediate vicinity turned from fighting the Jaffa to shooting at her. To counter this, she brought several rocks up to intercept the blasts, the first few rocks were blasted to dust fairly quickly, forcing her to duck to take cover, but she soon realised she'd used all the boulders around her to crush the enemy. Literally.

"Oh shit…" she mumbled, expecting to be cut down any second, when the warriors opened fire, a black shield surrounded her. She looked over to find Raven levitating above and behind her, eyes and hands glowing.

"Thanks Rae…" she panted.

"Don't mention it, just be more careful next time, I won't always be around to save your hide." Raven said with a slight smile. Terra grinned.

Starfire meanwhile, was flying above the battle field, engaged in a dog fight with several Death Gliders, green starbolts intercepted orange plasma, green eye lasers hit and cut through black armour plating. She hovered over the group of Jaffa who were with Bra'tac, turning her head, and pointing her arms, in all directions.

Her eye beams cut through the right wing of a Glider as it approached her, it veered off course and began to spin, before nose-diving into the ground, disappearing in a fireball. A couple of her bolts struck the left stabilisers of another Glider, causing that to veer off course, and straight into another on-coming Glider, both of them disappearing in a fireball. She giggled.

Bra'tac noticed the Gliders all but ignoring the ground forces and were attacking something in the air, something above him. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. The young girl he met on one of Ba'al's planets, the one who called herself 'Starfire' was _flying!_ How can this be?

He quickly summarised he would find out what the others could do soon enough, and low and behold he turned to see Terra attacking the Kull warriors, but the way she was doing it was what really shocked him, she seemed to be controlling the very ground at her feet! Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were also watching what Starfire and Terra were doing.

"Starfire didn't tell us she can fly!" Sam pointed out.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"And it looks like that Terra kid has got some major powers of her own." Daniel noted as he watched said geomancer generate a tidal wave of sand that practically buried about ten Kull warriors, but they immediately got up again.

Beast Boy had transformed into a squirrel, and was busy jumping on and running all over several Kull Warriors, confusing them, they each tried to shoot the little green creature, but ended up shooting each other instead.

Bra'tac and his Jaffa were watching all of this, mesmerised.

Robin had transformed his bird-a-rangs into his sword and was using it to fight hand to hand, for all the good it did, his sword was still having no effect.

It was then that the Al'Kesh decided to finally attack.

As the first of the cruisers flew over-head, it released a torpedo that sailed towards the ground and let off a violent explosion when it hit, throwing up dust and flames, as it sailed over SG-6's location, they immediately opened up with everything they had, their weapons causing only minor damage, until a rocket fired by one of the Lieutenants hit the Al'Kesh's engines, the craft came down close to the temple, almost burying it.

"Hey!" Daniel yelled, covering his eyes then turning back to the wall, "Watch where you shoot those things down!" his protests were lost in the middle of more weapons fire and explosions.

"I'll never get any work done at this rate…"

Meanwhile, Terra gritted her teeth and braced her feet on the ground, feeling the energy course through her, her eyes and body began to glow with yellow light, she locked her eyes on her new target, an approaching Al'Kesh.

With a primal scream, she raised her armed into the air; the ground began to shake violently.

Suddenly, most of the SG teams, the Jaffa, SG-1, the Titans and the Kull warriors stopped what they were doing and looked over just in time to see a large fountain of soil shoot out of the ground just in time to seize and engulf the Al'Kesh.

Terra gritted her teeth, screwed her eyes shut and groaned with the effort of what she was doing. She then pulled her hands down towards the ground and the Al'Kesh's engines were soon overpowered, and the ship hit the ground, but instead of blowing up, it began to sink, Terra had used her powers to create a patch of liquefied soil directly under the ship.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, along with just about everyone else, friend and foe alike, watched as the Al'Kesh was pulled under, then Terra used her powers to crush the ship like a tin can. The resulting explosion threw up a huge cloud of dust and smoke. Terra dropped to her knees, exhausted, Raven was by her side in an instant, covering the two of them with a shield.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In orbit.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ba'al's ships were now fighting an even battle with the rebels, one of Ba'al's ships had been destroyed, and he was close to loosing another.

On the Pel'tak of his ship Ba'al glared at the rebel ship that just took out one of his, which was now receiving a royal beating from the second that was attacking it.

Suddenly, his First Prime alerted him to something he thought he should see.

"My Lord! We're receiving transmissions from the surface, the battle is not going as well as planned, our ground forces have run into heavy opposition and…" he trailed off.

"And what?" Ba'al snapped, not in the mood for guessing games.

"…And I think you should see this…"

Ba'al finally got out of his seat and walked over to look at what his First Prime had found, what he saw both amazed and enraged him at the same time.

The screen showed an aerial view of the battle field, but what caught his interest most were the images of Starfire, Raven and especially Terra using their powers to wipe out his invasion force.

"**SLADE!"** he yelled, said villain walked casually over to him.

"Yes?" he asked smoothly. Ba'al gestured to the screen.

"Explain this! Are these the enemies you mentioned?"

"Yes."

"You did not tell me they were capable of this!" Ba'al snapped, as he saw Terra pull down and destroy the Al'Kesh she grabbed. Slade eyed the screen carefully.

"_So…Terra has returned…And her powers have grown slightly."_ Slade thought before speaking aloud.

"I did mention they have abilities, didn't I?"

The ship was rocked by another explosion and he and Ba'al looked up just in time to see one of Tolok's ships (neither the one he nor Ishta are on) disintegrate.

"_Two versus three. This should be over soon."_ Ba'al thought.

Ba'al's comm. Officer tried to get his attention.

"My Lord! The reserve fleet is approaching; they have signalled us that they dialled the Chaapa'ai on Kresh'ta to prevent the enemy's escape just before they left."

"Good." Ba'al growled, he could use some good news.

Meanwhile, on the Pel'tak of Tolok's ship, he was beginning to re-think his battle plan, he'd already lost one ship, and Ishta's was badly damaged, and getting weaker, if their re-enforcements didn't arrive soon, they'd have to retreat, or die. Tolok braced himself as more explosions rocked the ship; a static filled image of Ishta appeared in front of him.

"Tolok! My scanners tell me that Ba'al's re-enforcements are almost here! If ours don't arrive soon, we won't stand a chance." Tolok nodded. Ishta continued "My scanners also tell me that Ba'al's ground assault isn't going as well as he planned, but also that the Chaapa'ai has been dialled, but none of our forces have come through." Tolok nodded again.

"Ba'al must have dialled the Gate, our forces down there are cut off, but your right, if our re-enforcements don't get here soon, we're dead." Another violent explosion caused the comm. Line to be cut.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back down on the surface, Daniel had continued working on the translation; he turned from the walls and spoke to Sam and Teal'c.

"Anything?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded.

"It seems that the people who lived here were attacked, they were almost wiped out; before the 'Devine One' led them to a sanctuary she'd built…"

"She?"

"I'm just skimming over the text, I can't properly translate all this while we're under attack!" he snapped.

"Ok, Ok, what else does it say?" Sam asked defensively.

"Err…It seems the Destroyer came to this planet and tried taking over, killing those who didn't bow down to worship him…Apparently he planned to conquer the entire universe… and this planet was one of his first targets."

He was interrupted by several more blasts striking the ground near the temple, throwing up dust and smoke, Daniel ducked to try and cover his eyes, then straightened himself up and continued.

"…But at the last second…the 'Devine One' stepped in and stopped him…" Teal'c interrupted him.

"Are the Ancients not permitted to interfere in mortal events?"

Daniel nodded, "…Well, I don't think the others would have stopped her unless she tried taking this 'Destroyer' on by herself, if she just stopped him without fighting him, then the others wouldn't have stepped in…although it doesn't say _how_ she stopped him…" he paused for a moment then continued.

"She took the survivors of the attack to another world, where they hid and built up their forces to prepare themselves in case this 'Destroyer' found them again." He was interrupted when Sam spoke up again.

"When was this temple built anyway? Because to me, some of these cut marks in the rock look _very _recent." Sam asked, Daniel looked at the stone blocks, thinking.

"Some of these carvings do appear to be fairly recent Daniel Jackson." Teal'c pointed out. Daniel nodded, then continued.

"Yeah, err, you're right, some of these text were carved only a few years ago, judging from the limited amount of wear on the stones…"

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fight between Ba'al's ships and the rebels was going in Ba'al's favour, although he too was now down to only two ships, he knew that he would soon get some re-enforcements.

Suddenly, several Ha'taks dropped out of hyperspace and locked their weapons on Ba'al's ship.

On the Pel'tak, he smiled at the ships, thinking they were his re-enforcements. His happiness was cut short when a holographic image of Lord Yu was super imposed over the window.

"This planet and the Ancient temple belong to the System Lord High Council. Surrender at once." the old man demanded, Ba'al just stared at him.

"Let me think about that for a second…" he said, as his re-enforcements from Tartarus arrived and took up position beside Ba'al's ships.

"…No." he answered, grinning evilly.

Yu glared at him.

"Surely you must realise the Tau'ri are on the surface, if they are allowed to uncover the secrets of the temple, they will gain an advantage over us. We cannot—" but he was cut off by Ba'al.

"You cannot what? Old man? Beat me? I know you're old, but your age must finally be getting to you if you think you can beat me."

As he was saying this, Slade was standing at a console, re-aiming the weapons towards the surface. On the screen, it showed the Titans still in combat, he pushed several panels and two words started flashing on the screen that he assumed meant 'TARGET LOCKED', then his hand moved to the firing panels, silently congratulating himself for paying so much attention to the tactical officer.

"Goodbye… Titans."

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, at the ruins, Daniel was still going over the text, but he was quickly coming to the conclusion he couldn't translate it all, well, not in the middle of a fight, anyway.

"Ok, I still haven't found the name of this Ancient yet, but I've found something that tells of what happened to the colonists…"

"What happened?" Sam asked. Daniel read the text, his skin turning pale.

"It says the people of the colony built up their skills, preparing for a fight none of them wanted… But it didn't work, the Destroyer attacked them, unfortunately, the priests were on their own, since the Ancient couldn't interfere a second time, I don't know how she got away with it the first time…"

He was interrupted as a roaring sound was heard; they all looked over to see flashes of yellow light dropping from the sky, heading towards the Titans.

"GET OUTA THERE!" Sam screamed, knowing they couldn't here her. At the last second, Raven threw up a shield to cover all six of them; she quickly dropped to her knees groaning with the effort.

"I. Can't. Hold. It. Much. Longer!" she yelled, feeling the constant strain of the energy blasts weakening her. The blasts may only have been going on for a few seconds, but it was enough.

"Starfire! Distract them!" Robin yelled, the Tamaranean nodded, then took off into the sky, flying though a hole that Raven created in the shield. The only trace Star left was a trail of bright green light as she climbed towards the atmosphere and the battle about to take place in orbit. Sam watched Starfire go, bewildered.

"_Where the hell's she going?"_ Daniel thought.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Ha'tak continued to fire plasma bolts down at the surface, on the Pel'tak, Ba'al whirled on Slade.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! I GAVE NO ORDER TO FIRE!" Slade just looked at him casually.

"Just taking a good opportunity to eliminate my enemies, don't worry, I didn't hit the ruins."

But this calm explanation did little to calm Ba'al.

"You did not have permission to fire! I am lord here! You do as **I COMMAND!"**

Ba'al advanced on Slade, but the shimmering image of Yu stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Yu demanded. Ba'al turned round and glared.

"I'll deal with you later, human." Ba'al spat in Slade's direction before addressing Yu.

"I'm sorry old man, but I've got a temple to take, enemies to kill, Rebels to crush, the usual, so if you don't mind…"

He pressed several panels, and the communications were cut.

"I'd rather not waste my time with a senile old fool like you." he finished.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_orbital view. Just outside the atmosphere._

As Starfire followed the trail of bolts, she narrowed her eyes as the ships came into view, though she had to take a slight pause when she saw the relatively large fleet of ships in front of her, she didn't know how she was going to handle this, but she knew she had to.

"_You will LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"_ she though as she felt the righteous fury flow through her veins, and her eyes glowing bright green.

She threw her arms forwards and sent a large starbolt flying towards the ship that was firing at the surface. The bolt was powerful enough to penetrate the shields, which had been weakened quite a bit anyway, striking the hull and causing a powerful explosion that caused the ship to stop firing.

There was a pause and three more Ha'taks dropped out of hyperspace, Tolok's re-enforcements had arrived.

Starfire looked considerably worried now. She was in the middle of a fleet that numbered about 19 ships. (5 for Tolok and Ishta, 7 for Ba'al, and another 7 for Yu and the other System Lords. In other words, she's out numbered!)

"_I do not believe my 'distraction' is going to work…"_ she thought worriedly, although she had forced the attacking ship to stop firing, she had thought there was only one, not 19!

Just then, another hyperspace window opened and one more ship entered the system, this one was different from the others, Starfire noticed, that was apparent almost instantly.

The ship was rectangular in shape, with large thrusters to its stern, an oddly shaped bow section that looked kinda like a beak, and a raised pylon section above the engines.

_Prometheus,_ the X-303 prototype and Earth's first interstellar battle cruiser had arrived.

"_I must stop them from attacking again; perhaps I can use their numbers to my advantage…"_ Starfire thought as she charged up her starbolts again and a grim, determined look crossed her face.

To be continued.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, that's chapter 9 finally up! Hope you people enjoyed it, I'll get the second part of this chapter written and posted as soon as I can. Don't worry, Starfire will survive this…maybe…**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review!**

**Thanks.**

**Guardian of Azarath.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle for Kresh'ta pt 2

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion of is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: So sorry for the long update guys! It took me longer than I thought. But I won't stop writing this fic; I know you people are enjoying it, so I'll keep writing it. But it's getting close to the end of college, and I'm getting bogged down with assignments, but I'll try to update sooner. So please read and REVIEW!**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 10: The battle for Kresh'ta. Part 2.**

Starfire charged her starbolts, getting ready for the fight she knew would probably be over very quickly, for her at any rate. For a few seconds, no one moved.

_On the Pel'tak of Baal's ship._

Baal was just about to beat Slade to the ground, when the ship was rocked by a massive explosion; Baal stumbled backwards, barely managing to stay on his feet.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled, his tactical officer shoved Slade to one side and read the readouts on screen.

"We've suffered minor damage to the weapon systems my lord."

"Get them back online and prepare to return fire, I don't care which one of them shot us, they're all going to get it!"

"It wasn't the other ships. It was one of my enemies." Slade said confidently as he looked out the window at a tiny speck of bright green light.

He knew instantly who had attacked them, and really, it could have _only_ been her.

"Starfire." he muttered.

Baal stood beside him and glared and the small speck.

"As soon as our weapons are back online, destroy that pest."

_Meanwhile, on the bridge of Prometheus._

"Status report Major." General Hammond ordered.

Major Erin Gant looked at the console in front of her.

"Baal's ship has sustained minor damage, their weapons have been taken offline, but they'll probably be back up soon."

"Who took them out? I didn't see any other ships fire on him." Hammond asked. Gant shook her head.

"I don't know sir."

Just then, another bridge officer drew Hammond's attention.

"Err sir… the other ships are powering their weapons."

"How many are targeting us?"

"A few… about three or four."

"Bring shields to full, charge all rail gun batteries, load all torpedo bays, if they want a fight, we'll give them one."

"Yes sir."

_Outside the fleet, Star's perspective._

For a moment, Starfire wondered whether or not the ships were going to do anything, then suddenly, all at once, the ships began firing at one another.

Hundreds of plasma bolts flew back and forth, the only two ships not firing, at least for the moment, was Baal's flagship, and Prometheus.

Baal's fleet were caught in the crossfire as the System Lords and the Rebels tried to cut his fleet to pieces, the Al'Kesh and Ha'taks were moving in all directions, trying to avoid being hit, while exchanging fire. Then suddenly, several of the Ha'taks, Starfire couldn't tell who they belonged to, opened fire on the last ship to arrive, which responded by firing, what looked to Starfire, like two rail-gun batteries and launching several missiles at various targets.

Just then, the first ship she had attacked opened fire again, but it wasn't targeting the surface, or any other ship. It was targeting _her_.

"EEEP!" Star gasped as she immediately started flying towards the fleet to avoid the plasma bolts that were missing her by mere feet.

She flew in a zigzag pattern towards the ships, quickly trying to decide which one to go for, while throwing starbolts back at the ship, but her bolts did little damage.

The rebels were fairing just as badly, they only had five ships, and Prometheus covering their backs, but still, it was six against eight, the rest busied themselves with each other. Starfire watched as two Ha'taks disintegrated under a hail of plasma bolts, Baal's fleet were now down to five ships. Then several more exploded simultaneously as Prometheus's Naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles hit their targets; the System Lords were now down to 4 ships.

In response, the System Lords started to ignore the Rebels, and Baal, and started beating on Prometheus.

_Prometheus' bridge._

The sound of alarms and people shouting to one another was being over shadowed by the constant pounding sounds of the ship's rail-guns as the continually fired at their targets, the two columns of bright light that marked the trail of projectiles clearly visible through the window. Suddenly, there were violet explosions as the ship was rocked by an attack, the entire room shook as several consoles exploded; General Hammond had to struggle to stay in his seat.

"Damage report!" he yelled.

"Shields at sixty percent! Minor damage sustained to the outer hull." Major Gant reported.

"Sir!" another bridge officer drew Hammond's attention and he looked over to his left.

"Tolok's and Ishta's ships are taking heavy damage, they're fleet is being decimated!"

"Tell them to fall back, then move us closer so we can cover them." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir!" the officer replied, and sent the transmission.

Gant noticed something odd and drew Hammond's attention back to her.

"Sir! Baal's ship! It's not firing at the rebels, us or the System Lords, it's firing at something else, I can't tell what it is yet, but its too small to be a Glider or one of our X-302s, and it's too manoeuvrable to be a missile…and it seems to be firing at Baal's ship…what the hell?..."

"_Strange…"_ Hammond thought. "Keep an eye on it, major."

"Yes sir."

_Back among the fleet, Star's perspective._

Starfire continued to dart back and forth between the ships, doing her best to avoid the plasma bolts heading her way, suddenly she got an idea, flying over towards one of the ships attacking Prometheus, which just happened to be one of Baal's, she positioned herself in front of the ship, then, as the attacking ship's sensors locked onto her position, the weapons fire zeroed in. she smiled.

"_I believe now I can do the 'Thinning out' of their numbers."_ She thought just as the bolts headed straight for her, and missed.

Just as the bolts were about to hit her, she flew upwards about six feet, it wasn't enough for the attacking ship's sensors to register a position change, but it was enough for the bolts to miss her and cut into the pyramid of the ship behind her, ripping it to pieces. The ship began shaking from the impact, as explosions continued to wreak havoc through out the ship. Starfire giggled happily.

_Baal's ship, Pel'tak._

Baal stared in shock at the scene before him, as another of his ships was destroyed, by _his own ship's _weapons! He wheeled on the tactical officer, his eyes glowing gold. He was now down to three ships.

"**What the hell are you doing? STOP FIRING!"** he yelled, the tactical officer quickly complied, knowing that he might be killed any minute.

"I—I—I—I was j—j—just f—f—following orders…M-My L—Lord…" the Jaffa trembled; the look on Baal's face told him everything. He was going to die.

He opened his mouth to protest, to save his life, but he didn't get the chance, Baal reached to his left and grabbed a Staff Weapon, bringing it to him, he levelled it at the Jaffa's chest.

He fired.

The bolt hit the Jaffa square in the chest, killing him instantly. Baal turned to a Kull Warrior.

"Take your station!" he snapped, the warrior silently obeyed.

_With Starfire._

Meanwhile, back among the fleet, the battle continued on, Starfire was flying in an erratic pattern, shooting bolts at random targets, well, not completely random, she didn't target the ones that the strange rectangular vessel protected and fought beside, she sensed they were allies, and did not pose a threat.

The rest of the fleet was another matter though.

Baal's fleet were concentrating their fire on the System Lords, the Rebels, Prometheus, and Starfire, but they were quickly being overwhelmed. Several more ships exploded, leaving Baal with only two ships left, things were NOT going his way. The Rebels weren't doing much better, they were down to only Tolok's and Ishta's ships, Prometheus was the only thing standing between them and destruction, and Prometheus was beginning to feel the pressure.

_The Pel'tak of Yu's ship._

The room shook violently as more explosions rocked the ship, Yu sat in his chair, watching the battle unfold, he could see Baal was loosing, so were the Rebels. The planet and the Ancient temple would be theirs soon. He pressed several control panels on the arm of his chair and activated the Comm. System.

The image of Svarog appeared on-screen.

"The battle will soon be ours. Baal, the Tau'ri vessel and the Rebels will soon be defeated." Yu said, giving a slight smile.

"_Maybe, but we will still have to contend with the forces on the ground, my sensors have been giving me strange readings coming from the surface. I do not believe it would be safe to proceed to the surface just yet."_ Svarog replied.

"A simple bombardment will take care of that." Yu replied.

"_But what of the temple? We don't want to destroy that. Any bombardment may destroy it."_ Svarog replied, Yu thought carefully for a moment.

Before Yu could say anything, his ship was rocked by a powerful blast, as Tolok's ship open fire on him, several consoles exploded, the image of Svarog shimmered slightly, then faded as several impacts hit Svarog's ship, cutting communications.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, on the ground, SG-1 was attempting to continue translating the Ancient text, but it was going slowly.

"You found anything else yet?" Sam asked. Daniel shook his head.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the shadows of several other ruins, everyone was too busy to notice it, and the sound of the battle drowned out the slight humming sound of the hologram of Anubis, as he stood reading the text on the walls. Since he could understand Ancient, perhaps even more fluently than Daniel, he wasn't struggling to read it.

Daniel perked up, he'd found something, Anubis focused on him.

"Wait a minute, I think I've got something… it's a gate address…" Daniel pointed to the series of symbols carved on the rock.

"Does it say where it leads?" Teal'c asked, Daniel thought for a moment.

"It says…'…and on the great stone tablet, shall press these symbols, the eye of light shall carry those who seek enlightenment to… the sanctuary of the sacred one? Or it could be… the place of prophecies…" Daniel trailed off, reading some more of the text, Sam started scanning the walls, looking for anything she could find that might help, then she spotted something.

"Hey guys, look at this."

Daniel, Teal'c, and Anubis turned to look; again, no-one noticed him.

"It's a second gate address." Daniel pointed out.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"Err……" but before Daniel could react, there was a bright glare of white light behind them, the hologram quickly faded before they noticed, instead, they found themselves looked at two Kull warriors, and a man dressed in black and grey body armor, with a black and bronze mask, a single hole cut into the left, bronze side, showing a grey, emotionless eye, and a grill in the mask served as a mouth. He was holding a Zat Gun.

Without thinking, Sam raised her weapon and fired the disrupter at one of the warriors, Teal'c firing at the other. Both warriors went down quickly. The man just stood there, calmly. SG-1 turned their weapons on him.

"Let me guess." Daniel monotoned. "You're Slade."

"You are quite correct, Daniel Jackson." Slade answered smoothly.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"My new…acquaintance has told me much about you." Slade said calmly.

Sam trained her weapon on him, switching to the gun's regular ammo.

"So, you're the one who attacked the Tok'ra, and almost killed my father." Slade raised an eyebrow, though no-one saw it under the mask.

"I have to admit, he didn't put up much of a fight, quite a weakling, actually…like a certain Titan I know."

"You bastard!" Sam growled, scowling and gritting her teeth, before Slade could do or say anything, she opened fire. Daniel and Teal'c following suit. But Slade had already started moving.

He quickly jumped forwards, drawing his bo-staff, and delivering a solid kick to Sam's head, knocking her backwards, she was out cold.

"Sam!" Daniel yelled, before grabbing her weapon and opening fire on his new enemy with both barrels, but again, Slade easily dodged, the bullets striking the wall that Daniel had just been reading, destroying the text.

Slade jumped over him and landed, quickly swinging his staff and delivering a sharp blow to Daniel's head. Jackson was knocked to the ground but remained conscious, barely. Then Teal'c made his move; diving on Slade and sending both of them to the floor, Teal'c raised himself up and proceeded to deliver hard, punishing blows to Slade's head with his fists. Slade's response was to roll the Jaffa off of him and then quickly stand.

"Your skills are impressive. But you are no match for me." Slade said, delivering a round-house kick, but missing. Teal'c got into a combat pose and the two began circling each other.

"Many of my opponents have said that. All have been proven wrong." Teal'c calmly, but dangerously replied, narrowing his eyes and preparing to strike.

He charged.

Remembering his training under Bra'tac, he moved swiftly, grabbing at Slade and throwing him to the ground, following up with a series of punches and kicks designed to weaken his opponent, but a combat veteran like Slade was no easy fight.

Slade easily dodged the blows levelled his way, before delivering some of his own.

Moving quickly, he struck at Teal'c, using the same combat moves he'd used against Robin in the past. Throwing several punches, which missed, he waited for Teal'c to strike, when he did, he grabbed the Jaffa's wrist, spun himself around and used his body weight and strength as leverage, throwing the Jaffa over his head and against the wall.

"All but one; it would seem…" Slade replied. Teal'c groaned, trying to get back to his feet, Slade just stood there, taunting him.

"If the Titans could not beat me. Then you have no chance of winning."

"This battle…ugh…is not yet……ugh……over!" Teal'c snarled, getting to his feet and rushing Slade, ploughing into him and knocking him to the floor. A hail of blows rained down on Slade's mask, denting the metal. Using all he strength, Slade lifted his feet and kicked Teal'c away, jumping back to his feet, he charged again.

"…but it will be soon." Slade taunted.

Throwing several well placed kicks, he managed to throw Teal'c off balance, shoving him to one side, he grabbed Daniel's weapon and aimed it right at Teal'c, who jumped to his feet and jumped behind one of the other walls, but not before throwing Carter and Jackson over the wall. Slade opened fire, trying to hit them, but only succeeding on destroying more of the text. He stopped firing and advanced on him prey.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, with the titans, the battle was finally turning in their favour, the Kull warriors were slowly begin beaten down.

Robin panted hard as he landed on a rock formation, just after throwing the last of his disks at a group of warriors, resting his hands on his knees. He looked up to see the warriors regrouping, and preparing to engage again.

"These guys…don't know…when…to quit…do they?" he said between gasps. Cyborg stumbled next to him, checking his power reserves.

"No, they…don't…" he replied wearily.

"How you holding up?" Robin asked. Cyborg sighed.

"I'm due for a recharge, let's put it that way." At that moment, Beast Boy came stumbling up to them, taking cover as the warriors opened fire again, he was quickly join by the two girls.

"Dude…any word from Star yet?"

"None. I hope she's ok." Robin said, ducking out of the way of more blasts, the SG teams and Bra'tac's Jaffa were quickly dealing with the remaining warriors.

Just then, they heard gunfire from over near the ruins, they looked over to see what was going on, and Robin's blood froze.

It was _him. HIM!_

"_NO! This is IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Robin's mind screamed, he gritted his teeth and snarled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Slade had just walked round a section of wall and was now standing inside the temple proper, some of the roof's supporting columns and cross-beams still standing.

He levelled his weapon at Teal'c, who was busy reaching for a weapon of his own. Sam and Daniel had finally come round and were struggling to get to their feet.

"You put up a good fight, but I'm afraid it ends no—"

"**SLLLAAADDDEEE!"**

A voice full of rage screamed his name, and before Slade could do anything, a steel toe-capped boot connected with the side of his head; knocking him back into the wall.

Sam blinked, one minute, she was about to get gunned down by this lunatic, and the next, he was kicked into a wall, and where he had been standing, now crouched Robin, the look on his face was one of someone ready to kill.

The others quickly joined him and confronted their mortal nemesis.

"How did you get here Slade!" Robin snarled baring his teeth and raising his sword, Raven surrounding herself with black aura, her eyes turning red, Cyborg turning both hands into sonic cannons; aiming them at Slade's head, Beast Boy transforming into the Beast; preparing to strike with lethal force, and Terra was preparing to bring down the whole temple on Slade's head.

"The same way you did." Slade replied calmly, getting into a battle stance, readying all his weapons, then he continued.

"I sent the H.I.V.E. to that bank, I had planned something else though, but when I noticed you and Raven were missing, and Cyborg asked Jinx for help, I decided to discard what I had planned originally and followed them back to the Tower, then when I saw your friends step through that portal, I decided to follow. I ended up in a factory of some kind, then I found myself on an alien ship, having a 'talk' with it's commander, I struck a deal with him: I help him get rid of his enemies and achieve the power he wants, he helps me get rid of you, then when he's least expecting it; I seize his power for my own. Of course, I didn't tell him that last part." Slade said, with a smirk in his voice. Sam scoffed.

"You're a fool. As soon as Baal is done with you, he'll kill you; you won't get the chance to make a move."

"What makes you think this 'Baal' will get the chance?" Robin growled, he was seething, Sam, for the life of her had never seen anyone this angry before.

"Ah yes, Robin. I remember that promise you made when we last met. You say you are a man of your word. Prove it."

"With pleasure." Robin seethed "Titans! **TAKE HIM!**"

And with that, all the Titans attacked at once.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, back in orbit, Starfire was still engaged in combat with the enemy fleet, though there weren't many left.

She approached one of Baal's two remaining ships and let off a shower of starbolts, the blasts cut into the already weakened shields, within a few seconds, they were gone, and the bolts began striking the hull, causing only minimal damage, but the ship was quickly attacked by two rail-guns as Prometheus made a last ditch attempt to take out the enemy.

_Prometheus' bridge._

"Report Major!" General Hammond ordered.

"Our shields are down to six percent, our missile complement is gone, and rail-gun batteries 3, 4 and five are offline." Gant replied grimly. Hammond nodded.

"What about the enemy?" he asked.

"Baal's ship has suffered heavy damage; the other ship that he has left is just about destroyed. The System Lords haven't got many ships left either, about three, I think."

"What about our people on the surface?" Hammond asked. Gant consulted her readouts, bracing herself as the ship shook again.

"The enemy forces are being pushed back, we've been getting strange readings from the ground, I haven no idea what's been causing them though."

At that moment, Yu's face appeared on the window, overlaying the battle outside.

"Your allies have fallen, Baal is defeated, and your ship is heavily damaged. I suggest you surrender now, and save yourselves."

Hammond glared at him. "Over my dead body. We're not surrendering to anyone. Least of all you."

"Do not be a fool." Yu replied. "My sensors tell me that you won't be able to withstand another hit. I do not wish to destroy you, since you are no longer a threat, but I will if you force my hand."

"You do what you got to do, and I'll do what I got to do." Hammond replied, cutting communications.

The hologram faded just as Baal's second to last ship exploded. Now he was in trouble.

_Pel'tak of Baal's ship._

"My Lord!" Baal's first prime yelled over the explosions occurring all around him. "Our entire fleet is lost! We must retreat!"

"NO!" Baal snapped. "We must secure that temple! We must find out what it contains!"

"I already know." Anubis spoke up, calmly. Baal turned to him slowly.

"You already know! How?"

Anubis smiled slightly.

"I used the communication systems to take a look at the temple walls. I know what the writings say, and I also know what our next destination will be. Our business here is finished. Finish off that pest that you foolishly let destroy your fleet, and let's go. Beam Slade back aboard, I believe we still have a use for him. Once he is aboard, jump into hyper-space and set a course for the coordinates I will provide."

_Back among the fleet._

Starfire was now directing her attacks against the System Lords, who were now concentrating their fire on her.

"_I believe I have done well to distract them, but I do not think I can do much more, for I am growing weary of this battle."_

Just then, Baal's ship opened fire with all its remaining weapons, aiming straight for Starfire, who had decided to pause for a moment to rest. Big mistake.

The blasts hit her dead on. Causing a small explosion, she disappeared in a ball of flame.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the blasts hit her, she immediately flew towards the planet to avoid being hit again; she was amazed she survived being hit!

The ball of flame quickly faded as she fell towards the atmosphere; soon a burning trail of plasma was being left behind her as she entered the atmosphere, losing consciousness as she did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Titans lunged forwards, all giving battle cries as they struck at Slade. Raven letting blasts of black energy fly from her hands; Beast Boy pouncing for him, swiping with his claws and snarling; Cyborg letting him have it with both barrels; Terra using her powers to create a shockwave of sand, grabbing anything she could pick up and throwing it in his direction; and Robin, he was throwing every weapon he had left at Slade.

He dodged every single attack.

Sam moved forward to engage him, but Raven sent her a message telepathically.

"_Stay out of this, Colonel, he's our enemy. Leave him to us."_ Raven quickly sent that message to the other two members of SG-1, as they watch the Titans battle Slade.

Terra's powers were shaking the entire area, causing the support beams and columns to shake violently, Daniel thought the entire temple was going to come down on their heads.

Beast Boy managed to land on top of Slade and was now in the process of trying to shred his armour.

"Get off of me you little green freak!" Slade roared and punched BB in the head, knocking him back, he got to his feet and was about to attack again when he was hit full in the face by both of Cyborg's sonic cannons, knocking him back against the wall. He tried getting up but his body was suddenly encased in a black aura.

"_Well, this won't be pleasant."_ He thought absentmindedly as he was suddenly thrown into the air and slammed full force into each of the stone columns, one at a time, then Raven slammed him into the ceiling, or what little of it remained, then he was slammed into the floor, then finally into the wall.

When Raven finally decided to let him go, he stumbled to his feet, the sound of bones cracking made Sam wince inwardly. Then Slade was knocked back to the ground with a punch to the face, he felt a blade being pressed against his neck. He looked up into the bloodlust filled eyes of Robin.

"Well…" he panted "What are you waiting for Robin…? Fulfil you promise. Kill me." Robin gritted his teeth, part of him had wanted to do just that for years, but another part, the rational part Bruce had drilled into him during his training came back to him. He remembered the oath Bruce made him take, and part of that oath had been.

'_As a protector of the innocent. You are under no circumstances to take another's life."_

Robin gritted his teeth again, he was struggling with his inner demons, Slade smirked. Robin brought his sword back over his head, preparing to strike…

When suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Slade vanished, just as Robin's blade stuck the dirt, where Slade's neck had been only a second ago.

"**NO!**" Robin yelled. The other Titans all panted, trying to recover their breaths. Teal'c stepped forwards, carefully, looking uneasily to each of the Titans. Daniel looked back at the walls, the writing was ruined.

"Damn it!" he snapped.

"You remember the gate address, don't you?" Sam asked, Daniel nodded, but he still looked unhappy.

"Those gate addresses won't do us any good if we don't know what's there."

"That's what MALPs are for." Sam muttered, turning back to the Titans. "So what's the deal with this creep?"

"His name is Slade. We've been fighting him for years now, though for the last year or two, we haven't seen him." Cyborg said dangerously.

"Until now." Robin growled.

"This changes everything." Raven stated, straightening up. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Simple. If Slade and Baal are working together, then we, or should I say, you, have no choice but to let us join your team, at least until we get rid of Slade. He's going to be far more difficult to take down now, and I'll wager your enemy will be a lot tougher too." Raven replied smoothly.

Sam was just about to speak up to debate the matter when her radio crackled.

"Colonel!" Sam grabbed her radio.

"Go ahead major."

"All enemy forces have disappeared, sir." Daniel looked confused, as did Sam.

"Say again Major, are you saying they're gone?"

"Yes sir, there was a bright flash of light and the remaining enemy troops vanished."

"Transporter beam." Sam muttered.

Just as she was about to issue some more orders, they all heard what sounded like a meteor falling through the atmosphere. They looked over to see a burning trail of plasma strike the ground in the middle of the battle field, near Bra'tac's Jaffa. They each had to brace themselves and the shockwaves travelled through the floor, Beast Boy was the only one who couldn't stay on his feet.

With a pathetic cry, he ended up sprawled on the floor, Terra quickly helped him to his feet.

"What was that?" Robin asked. The others shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know that I lost contact with Star a few minutes ago while we were fighting Slade." Raven said worriedly. The other Titans paled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Starfire opened her eyes, she felt excruciating pain shoot through her body, it felt like she was on fire, she struggled to remember what happened, then it all came back to her; The fleet arriving in orbit; her part in the battle; and her getting shot.

She was lying on her front in a small creator, several fires burned around her, her skin was smoking, badly burned, she couldn't tell whether it was from being shot, or from re-entry. Probably both.

She heard movement out side the creater; she strained, trying to look up, to see who it was. At first she thought it was Robin or Cyborg, but then she noticed it was one of the Jaffa who was with Bra'tac's team.

He looked young, close to her age. Short black hair, dark brown skin, dressed in light battle armour, holding a staff weapon. He reminded her of Cyborg, and to her, he looked quite handsome.

"_Koriand'r! How can you think of such things at such a time!"_ her mind screamed, but she chose not to listen.

"Are you alright? Don't try to move." He said calmly, putting down his weapon, kneeling next to her and taking her right hand. "You're going to be ok. **MASTER BRA'TAC!**" he yelled the last two words over his shoulder, Starfire winced, then groaned.

"Who…who are you?" she managed to get out, before she felt herself loosing consciousness.

The Jaffa youth paused for a moment. Then replied calmly, squeezing her hand gently.

"My name is Rel'tar, don't worry, you are going to be alright." He replied calmly, she gave a weak smile, her eyes falling shut, even in her injured state, she looked quiet beautiful to him, he'd noticed her as soon as Bra'tac and his small band of rebels had found the Titans, and, he concluded, he had not been the only one who thought this way, several of his companions had also noticed her and the blonde girl, although they had been entirely discreet about it, he suspected Bra'tac had noticed.

Said Jaffa master arrived a few seconds later, along with two other Jaffa.

"She needs help." Rel'tar said hastily, Bra'tac nodded.

"Her injuries are severe, if we do not get her off this planet soon, she will die." He turned to look back towards the ruins.

"Colonel Carter! Doctor Jackson! Teal'c!"

Within a few moments, SG-1 and the rest of the Titans had arrived, they all froze when the saw the state Starfire was in.

"Star…" Robin gasped.

"No…" Raven echoed his shock.

Cyborg stepped forwards, kneeling to pick her up, Rel'tar gently turned her over, helping him.

"Daniel! Get them back to the gate, dial Earth and tell General O'Neill to have a medical team waiting in the gate room. GO!" Sam yelled, Daniel quickly ushered the Titans, Bra'tac and Rel'tar towards the Stargate. Sam walked back to the temple, assessing the damage to the walls, they were destroyed, the text unreadable, she only hoped Daniel got enough of it.

She also noticed the supports had been damaged during the fight, and the few remaining support beams were about to give way, as she realized this, the supporting columns cracked, dust and tiny fragments of stone falling on her, she began to back away. But she wasn't quick enough.

The stone-work gave, and the remains of the temple came down on Sam's head, everything suddenly seemed like it was going in slow motion, she closed her eyes, waiting to die. She never did. Just as the stone gave way, she felt and rough jolt in her side and she was knocked sideways. The tumbling rocks and stone slammed into the ground, just missing her. Carter blinked, _"What the hell just happened?"_ she thought _"And who just saved me?"_ she got her answer a few seconds later.

"**RICHARD!"** Sam heard the cry of distress.

It was Robin who had pushed her out of the way, but he hadn't been quick enough to save himself, the cry Sam heard was from a now terrified Raven who was using her powers to furiously dig through the ruins, trying to find him.

"_Azar! I know you can hear me! Help him!"_ Raven's mind screamed, she knew her former guardian could hear her, it was her power she had sensed during the visions, but why didn't she warn her _this_ was going to happen? Raven had no time to dwell on this now, all she cared about was saving her soul-mate, for if he died, the emotional and mental strain on her would be tremendous, she didn't know what would happen, she just knew it would be bad.

Sam was now digging as well, along with Terra and Beast Boy, Cyborg was still holding Starfire, Rel'tar turned to him.

"I'll take her. You help your friends."

Cyborg looked at him quizzically, then reluctantly nodded.

With great care and ease, Starfire was placed in Rel'tar's hands, he and Bra'tac made their way to the gate, in was still active, SG-10 were looking rather agitated.

"How long has the gate been active?" Daniel asked, one of the airmen checked his watch.

"About thirty minutes, Doctor Jackson." Daniel nodded.

"_Ok, just eight more minutes." _He thought.

"As soon as the gate shuts off, dial Earth." He ordered, the airman nodded.

Back at the ruins, Sam, Beast Boy, Teal'c, Raven, Terra, Cyborg and Bra'tac continued to dig. Raven was growing more and more unsteady, the rocks began to turn a sickening shade of wet crimson as she moved them, then Raven's eyes widened. Shock, fear, and horror overwhelmed her at the sight of her love. His face contorted in pain and covered in a layer of his own blood that dripped down from his face. His entire body just looked... Crushed. His uniform tattered and torn, his arm jutting out at an angle unnatural for human limbs, and his breathing was... Faint...

"Oh man…" Cyborg said in shock, Beast Boy had turned several shades paler than his usual green, his arms around Terra, trying to comfort her shaking, almost white form.

Raven was in an even worst state than Terra or BB, tears streaked down her face, her whole body shaking, she was on the verge of collapse, mentally, physically and emotionally.

—

In Nevermore, it was chaos: Timid and Love were practically hysterical.

'_He can't die! Robin can not die!'_ Timid screamed. _'I can't believe this is happening!_' Love sobbed, then she doubled over in pain. _'The link…I can feel it, it's getting weaker, he's dying…' _Happy was crying openly into Bravery's shoulder, for once, _not_ smiling, Knowledge and Wisdom both sat, tears running quietly down their faces, Rage was in the background, staring at the portal, mumbling promises of a bloody and violet death to who ever caused this.

—

"Please Richard, hold on." Raven sobbed quietly, she could already feel the bond between them weaken, eventually, it would break, and she would be left feeling a great emptiness that would never be filled again.

Then the strangest thing happened, she sensed a familiar presence, she looked around her but saw nothing.

"We have to get him out of here!" Cyborg yelled, Sam shook her head no.

"We can't move him like this."

"Raven, can you do anything?" Beast Boy asked shakily. Raven shook her head.

"N-n-no…my powers w-w-wont help him." She stammered.

Again she sensed the presence, stronger this time, then suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light, a very high pitched, but faint humming sound, then his was gone. Just gone.

"What the—?" Cyborg asked, BB, Terra, Sam, Bra'tacand Teal'c stared in open-mouthed shock, but Raven felt strangely calm, she felt that the bond between herself and Robin was still there, weakened, but there, and for the moment, that's all that mattered to her.

"Where the hell did he go?" Terra almost screamed. Sam shook her head. To her, it looked like an Asgard transporter beam, but there was no high pitched chime that usually signifies one. The high pitched, faint but constant humming was familiar to her, she'd heard it about four times before, and she had a vague idea of what had happened, but she was puzzled, if she was right, then what had happened to Robin had happened faster than it should have, and they should have at least seen something more, but they didn't.

Before anyone could say anything, Raven collapsed, she'd passed out from shock.

——

_The Pel'tak of Baal's ship._

Slade stood glaring at Baal.

"Why did you pull me out? I wasn't finished with them." He growled. Baal just snorted.

"We have other places to be, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance to strike you enemies again." Baal said calmly.

"So. Where are we going?" Slade asked, not liking Baal's reaction, but figuring he really didn't have any say in the matter.

"To our next destination." A low, cold, and _evil_ voice answered him. Slade turned round as a figure stepped out of the shadows, and Slade finally saw the source of that evil he had sensed all this time.

"Who are you?" Slade asked, taken aback slightly.

"I am Anubis. The _real_ master here." was his only reply. Anubis turned to Baal and nodded.

——

_Orbital view of the planet._

Baal's ship was now surrounded by the remaining ships of the System Lords, and Prometheus. Suddenly, Baal's ship opened a hyper-space window and vanished.

On the bridge of Prometheus, Hammond stared at the space where Baal's ship had just been.

"Where the hell did he go?" Hammond asked, Gant shook her head.

"I have no idea sir." She replied.

Hammond turned to his right to look at another officer. "Try to establish contact with our people on the ground." He ordered, the soldier nodded.

"Channel open Sir."

"SG-1 this is Hammond. Do you copy?" there was a slight pause before…

"_General, this is Carter, it's good to hear your voice sir, we've suffered a few injuries down here, one of the kids is in a pretty bad way, and_…" she trailed off, not sure weather she should continue.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"_We lost Robin…_" Sam finished, Hammond raised an eye-brow.

"What do you mean you lost Robin?" he asked, momentarily confused, he raked his brain, trying to remember who Robin was. _"The green kid? No."_ he thought, _"The half-metal guy? No."_ then he remembered.

Carter interrupted his musings.

"_I went back to the temple, checking to see if we'd left anything, and part of it collapsed on me. Robin pushed me out of the way, but he got crushed by the rocks, we managed to uncover him, but his injuries were to severe, there was a bright flash of light, and his was gone. Sir, I don't think it was a transporter beam…"_ she trailed off again.

Just as Hammond was about to respond, Gant spoke up again.

"Ah, sir, the other ships are leaving." It was true, out of the window, Hammond saw the remaining Goa'uld ships breaking orbit and jumping into hyper-space.

"_Sir, the gate just shut down, I've ordered Daniel to dial Earth and alert the SGC that we're coming back with wounded."_ Carter spoke up.

"Very good Colonel, we'll make repairs and head back to Earth, Hammond out."

Just then, Gant spoke up again. "Sir, we're detecting another ship dropping out of hyper-space."

"What now?" Hammond muttered under his breath, he got his answer a few seconds later, a shimmering image appeared in front of him, small body, large head, grey skin, and black almond shaped eyes stared emotionlessly at him, though he thought he saw a _tiny_ trace of a smile within them.

"Greetings General Hammond. I apologize for not arriving sooner. May I be of assistance?" asked Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Orbital view of an uninhabited planet, on the other side of the galaxy._

A ship dropped out of hyper-space, and descended towards the surface. Six mechanical legs extended just before it touched down, giving it the appearance of a spider. The ship was composed of millions of small metallic blocks, and suddenly, small groups of these began breaking away, forming smaller, more menacing creatures that resembled spiders, the loud sound of servo motors and a strange chirping sound came from each one. They were a faint blue in colour. As they spread out, the ship disassembling itself, a human woman seemingly walked out of one of the legs of the ship, she looked around her as her smaller brethren continued to consume the raw materials around them, and making copies of themselves. She then looked up at the night sky, looking at several stars.

"Stand aside Goa'uld. This galaxy belongs to us now." Then she looked back at the ship as it finally dismantled itself, several larger versions of the others were formed, they too set about collecting resources. Then the woman, who was an exact look-a-like to her human counterpart, looked up at the sky again, at a distant star around which she knew a blue planet orbited.

"Prepare yourselves, SG-1."

The others continued to work.

"Make way for the Replicators."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, that's chapter 10 FINALLY up! Once again, I'm SOOO SORRY for not updating sooner, but like I said, it's getting close to the end of college and I've got a LOT of assignments to do, so this will be the last update for a while, but I'll try to update sooner.**

**Please Review and don't worry I WILL TRY to update sooner next time, so in the mean time, you guys will just have to bear with me, please don't stop reviewing.**

**Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Consolations and new plans

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: Ok, I'M SOOOO SORY FOR NOT UPDATEING! I had to finish my college work, and the summer heat really put a dampener on my imagination, but hopefully, I've gotten over it, so I'll be free to update this fic a lot more often than I have been recently, as I've promised before, I WON'T STOP WRITING this fic, updates may take awhile, but they will happen! So rejoice my loyal reviews! I'm BAAAACCCCKKKK! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**THANK YOU! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 11: Consolations, new plans and an Offer.**

_SGC Infirmary._

The steady beep-beep-beep of the cardiac and brainwave monitors and the sound of a respirator were the only signs that Starfire was still alive, barely at that. Her injuries were severe; third degree burns over 75 percent of her body, half of that curtsey of the weapons of a Goa'uld Mothership, the other thanks to an uncontrolled re-entry of Kresh'ta's atmosphere. She was wrapped in bandages from head to toe, a few patches here and there to allow monitoring leads and IV drips to be inserted into her veins, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Even though Tamaraneans could survive hostile conditions such as high levels of radiation and the vacuum of space, they had their limits, and Starfire had reached them.

It did not look promising.

On a bed next to her lay Raven, still unconscious, in a coma, apparently, a respirator keeping her alive, a second heart monitor along with a second brainwave monitor which was constantly checking her vitals. But it still confused Dr Vale to no end, there were no signs of physical injury to Raven, no signs of trauma, except the bruises and scrapes she received in that fight off-world, but those injuries certainly weren't capable of causing a coma.

Vale shook her head. It had been several hours since the SG teams returned through the gate, carrying two limp bodies, several wounded, and supporting three dazed and severely traumatised teenagers, Christine had been in the gate room with a medical team after getting a call from O'Neill saying the teams were bringing back wounded.

—_Flashback—_

_Dr Vale, Jack O'Neill and Walter watched the marines come through the gate, all of them wearing tense and slightly shocked expressions, they were followed by a young Jaffa and Bra'tac, who were in turn followed by SG-1 and the Titans, the rest of the SG teams following them. The young Jaffa was carrying the red-head Jack recognized as Starfire, she looked to be in a very bad way. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were doing their best to provide support for Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra, Cyborg had his hands full with an unconscious Raven, his face pale, his movements jerky, classic signs of shock, Terra was close to hysterics, her boyfriend wasn't far off._

"_That didn't just happen. That didn't just happen." Beast Boy repeated over and over, his face pale; he looked about ready to collapse._

"_Okay! Lets get these people to the infirmary! Stat! I want the burns unit set up and ready! Bandages, sterile gauze, IVs and monitoring equipment ready now! Lets get these kids out of here!" Christine yelled to her team, as Starfire and Raven were gently placed on stretchers and taken out of the gate room, several nurses helped the three remaining Titans make their own way there, the Titans were joined by several other marines who were injured, but able to walk._

_-flashback-_

Vale turned round just as Sam entered the infirmary; Sam had a saddened look on her face.

"Any change?" Sam asked, Vale shook her head, Sam sighed.

"If there's any change, then call me." Sam ordered, Vale nodded before replying.

"How are they?" she asked, Sam looked grim.

"Dazed, in shock, confused, angry, you name it. Beast Boy is with Terra, doing what he can, I don't know where Cyborg went, Daniel's with Bra'tac, debriefing Jack. The General certainly won't be happy about this. And I can imagine Woolsey will be even _less_ happy." Sam paused before taking another look at the girls before continuing.

"I can't believe she survived. That impact should have killed her, and those injuries, I can't tell which are from weapons fire or re-entry." She was about to say something else when Vale interrupted her.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Are you saying she got these injuries in _space!_ Without any protective clothing!" Vale looked shocked, she knew Starfire could fly, she'd seen her do it the second the girl first walked into the infirmary when she saw Robin and Raven. She still hadn't figured out _how_ she could fly, but to fly in the vacuum of space without a protective suit, that was a new one. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, the Goa'uld opened fire on us from orbit, Robin told her to distract them, I had no idea what he meant, I really didn't get the chance to ask. Looks like it was pretty obvious though."

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Vale asked. Sam looked unsure. "It looked like a transporter beam, but _Prometheus_ was too badly damaged, and apparently, Baal had already left the system, and we know that the other System Lords don't have this technology, and according to General Hammond, Thor hadn't arrived in the system yet, so it couldn't have been him, that leaves only one other option.

"_But that doesn't make sense."_ Sam thought to herself, _"Why would _THEY_ take him?"_ deciding that she better go back a check on Terra and Beast Boy, she decided to shelf her question for later.

"Look, Christine, if you need me, I'll be with the two kids." She said, just as she was heading out the door.

"Ok, Sam, I'll call if there's any change."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teal'c was walking down the corridor on level 16, looking for Cyborg, the cybernetic teen had disappeared, after they had been taken to the infirmary and treated for shock, Doctor Vale had ordered that they be taken back to their quarters and allowed to rest, the tree Titans had protested, but Dr Vale had assured them that she would send someone to notify them if there was any change in their friends' conditions, needless to say, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all thought the teenagers could use some consoling, but Daniel had been roped into debriefing O'Neill, so Sam had agreed to talk to Beast Boy and Terra, while Teal'c had opted to talk to Cyborg, but the teen was not in his quarters on level 10, so Teal'c had spent the last half our searching for him.

As he got closer to the gym, he heard faint banging sounds, followed by faint grunts and the occasional crashing sound of something heavy being broken, as he got closer to the gym, the sounds got louder, their were two SF guards outside the door, both looked slightly nervous, they stood to attention when he approached. Teal'c silently nodded at the two soldiers before moving to enter; one of the guards spoke up.

"A-Are you sure you want to go in there sir? That guy's pretty mad." Just as he said this, another loud crash was heard from within, followed by a cry of rage.

Teal'c nodded and moved to open the door. "Remain outside. I will be fine." He said to the two guards, who exchanged worried looks before Teal'c closed the door on them and walked into the room, although he didn't walk very far.

The room was a wreck, exercise equipment lay broken all over the room, the treadmill was turned over and smashed in two, the conveyer belt torn to shreds, one of the barbells had been snapped in two, like a giant tooth pick, another had been throne across the room and was embedded in the wall, like a spear, the weights removed. Several other, smaller weights were strewn about the room, and several other pieces of equipment had been bent out of shape. Teal'c sighed inwardly; this was not going to be easy.

"HAAAA!" Cyborg yelled as he landed another punch in the already dented and abused wall, having run out of equipment to destroy, he'd turned to 'remodelling', and was now 'remodelling' the room by punching out the walls, several large holes already present, along with many cracks. He pulled his fist back and with another cry of grief mix with raw fury, imagining that each spot that his fist hit was Slade's head, threw it forwards.

"YAAA!" he screamed as his fist connected with the wall, the room shaking with the force of the impact, fragments of wall and dust falling to the floor, when he pulled his hand back, the was a nicely sized hole, surrounded by and well of cracks. Cyborg rested his hands on the wall and panted, closing his human eye, images of Robin's blood-soaked injured body filled his mind.

"I know it is difficult. I have also lost friends in the past…but you must remain strong, I do not believe your friend is dead…" Teal'c started, not quite sure what to say to the bereaved teen.

Cyborg sucked in a breath before replying.

"I should have done something. First Terra, now Robin. I should have done _SOMETHING!_" Cyborg gritted his teeth in rage; Teal'c took an uneasy step forward, trying to be careful.

"I do not understand, has something like this occurred before?" Teal'c asked, Cyborg sighed and nodded slowly, before turning to the Jaffa.

"It's a long story, and it's something we've all tried to forget and put behind us, but since you need to know what I mean; long story short, when we first met Terra several years ago, she couldn't control her powers, anyway, she ran from us, when Robin figured it out…" Cyborg paused, having to concentrate at the mention of his friend, then his continued. "…After a couple of weeks, she came back, but we didn't realise at the time that she was working for…for…**_him!_**"

Cyborg said the last word with complete disgust and fury, Teal'c had no doubt in his mind that Cyborg was referring to Slade, he thought back to his fight with the man, he was indeed skilled, and his apparent lack of mercy and his willingness to ally with the Goa'uld for apparently his own profit made him even more dangerous, and if what Cyborg had just told him was true, Terra, that girl who had the power to move the earth with her mind, was one his servant, or ally, Teal'c decided to let Cyborg finish before he made up his mind about Terra, he nodded for him to continue.

"Well, we eventually found out what was going on, when a contingent of his robot soldiers infiltrated our home without setting off any alarms, because she had already disabled them, anyway, we fought back and won, Terra and Slade disappeared for a while, when they re-surfaced, they took us by surprise, took the city, we tracked them down to an underground base he was using, Terra eventually realised the mistake she'd made and turned on him, the last outburst of her power triggered a volcano, big enough to destroy the city." He paused again, to catch his breath, then continued.

"She tapped into all her power and used it to stop the volcano, after we'd retreated, but it stopping the volcano, she was turned to stone." He paused again, he looked at Teal'c and saw the slight flicker of surprise in his eyes, then his decided to skip ahead four years in his story.

"Well, a year ago, a few months after we defeated a terrorist group called the Brotherhood of Evil, who almost wiped us out, Raven finally managed to revive her." Cyborg paused again, satisfied he'd told the Jaffa enough, he'd skipped a few major details of course, Trigon for one, but he felt that was a story for later.

Teal'c nodded, understanding. "You felt that you could have prevented her being trapped in stone?" Cyborg nodded, "After we lost Terra in that volcano, I swore to myself that I'd never let another one of us die. Even though Raven was able to bring Terra back, I doubt she can bring Robin back, no matter how much she wants to. And we don't even know where he is, Raven said herself that he wasn't dead, but I think she was just clinging to false hope, there's no way he could have survived that temple falling on him."

Teal'c nodded, though he believed Robin indeed wasn't dead, and he had a feeling he knew who took him, but it didn't make sense, why would _THEY_ take him? For what purpose? And would they do to him what they did to Daniel a couple of years back? He didn't have the answer right now.

Then something clicked in Cyborg's mind.

"Wait a minute. You said you believe Robin is alive, how's that?"

Teal'c hesitated, he wasn't sure he should tell Cyborg what he believed, just in-case he was wrong, but there was too much evidence to say he was wasn't wrong, he _had_ recognized that flash of light, and that high-pitched hum. Cyborg saw the look in the Jaffa's eyes and his face hardened.

"You know what happened to him. Don't you?" he took a step forward, his voice taking on a note of anger.

"I think you know exactly where he is. Don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam approached the room where she knew Beast Boy and Terra were staying, when she had last left them, they were both still in shock, Terra still crying openly into Beast Boy's shoulder, and him doing his best to comfort her, but crying himself. Now Sam was heading back to that room, with a tray of food and some glasses of orange juice to help calm them, the food was a couple of bowls filled with soup, if they didn't feel like eating, then she just leave it for them.

When she got to the door, she nodded to the SF guarding the door and he turned and opened it, when she walked it, she saw them still sitting on the bed, though they had apparently calmed down a bit, for instance, Terra had stopped crying hysterically and was now just sniffling, tears pouring down her cheeks, Sam remembered the pain all to well, she herself had cried like this when they lost Janet, and before when they had all been tricked into thinking Daniel had been burned alive during an off-world mission, but had later learned he was alive and had gone back for him.

"Hey, I brought you two some sandwiches and orange juice, just in-case you were hungry."

"Thanks, Colonel." Beast Boy replied sombrely, Sam put the tray down on a nearby table before replying.

"It's ok, call me Sam." She said, giving them a slight, compassionate smile.

"Are Star and Raven going to be ok?" Terra asked weakly, finally getting her bearings back. Sam hesitated, then decided not to sugar-coat it.

"I…I don't know." She lowered her head, she hated this, but she saw no other way. Beast Boy then spoke up.

"Y-you know, during all these years of fighting crime, it rarely got this bad, I mean, ok, there was that incident with Slade…" he trailed off as he felt Terra stiffen, mentally, he kicked himself for bringing that subject up, then he continued, Sam listening carefully. "…then there was that fight with Brother Blood, I honestly thought we weren't gonna make it outa that one, but then Cyborg saved us. Then, there…there was…h-him…" he looked up at Carter, who was giving him a confused look.

"We'll tell you about it some other time. The point is, when ever there was a big fight between us and the bad guys, sure we sometimes got hurt, but everything worked out in the end."

Terra gave him a look.

"You forgot about…you know…the volcano thing…" she trailed off, BB nodded reluctantly.

"That being the only exception." He corrected himself.

Sam raised an eye brow. "What happened?"

"Long story, we try not to talk about it much." Beast Boy replied carefully, this conversation was digging up painful memories, memories he'd rather leave buried.

"We…don't want to talk about it." Terra added. Sam nodded understandingly.

"Ok, guys." Terra looked up at her.

"Do…do you know…what happened to Robin?"

Sam was dreading that question, she wasn't sure she should tell them, simply because she wasn't sure they'd understand what she meant, sure, from what they had just told her, and from what she'd seen a couple of days ago, and just hours ago, they were experienced. But no amount of experience could prepare someone for something like that. The more she thought about it, the more certain she was that Robin had indeed been taken by them, but why? Ok, it was probably to save his life, but when and if they saw him again, what state would he be in?

"I…I'm not sure I should tell you, because if I'm right, then you wouldn't be able to find him anyway."

"But can you tell us what happened? Where he is?" Terra asked. Sam sighed and wiped her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's in safe hands, as to _where_ he is, then I have no clue."

The two Titans looked at one another, and then Beast Boy sighed and reached for one of the sandwiches and one of the glasses of Orange juice, Terra taking the others. Sam thought this would be a good time to join Daniel, O'Neill and Hammond in the briefing room. As the two teenagers started eating, she turned to leave.

"Ok guys, I'll be back soon, ok? If you need anything then there's a guard right outside the door. If there's any news on your friends, I'll let you know immediately. Ok?" she asked with a slight smile, the two teens smile slightly and nodded. Sam smiled back then opened the door, closing it as she stepped through, nodded to the guard, and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teal'c suddenly found himself in a potentially painful, at least for him, situation.

Cyborg was advancing on him slowly, a look of rage in his human eye, his teeth slightly bared.

He stepped back slightly as Cyborg advanced on him, fists clenched, breathing hard.

"Tell me." Was the only thing Cyborg said as he stopped advancing.

Teal'c shifted uneasily.

"TELL ME!" Cyborg raged. The human side of his face turned a few shades darker as his temper flared.

"I believe he is alive. Although I do not know exactly where he is, that is impossible to tell." Teal'c replied evenly. Cyborg sighed.

"So…you're sure he's alive, you just don't know where he is?"

Teal'c nodded.

"So…What do we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know. I believe he will come to us, when he is able." Teal'c replied.

"You mean we can't look for him?"

"No."

"Why?"

Teal'c mentally rolled his eyes at the question, thinking the answer was obvious.

"Because the galaxy is a big place and you wouldn't even know where to begin, and even if you did, if I'm right, it would be impossible to reach him anyway."

Cyborg sighed again, then walked past Teal'c to the door, he paused then looked back before he spoke.

"I'm gonna check on the girls again, then go find BB and Terra." Teal'c nodded. "Er…sorry about the mess…" and then, he walked out, with a slightly depressed look on his face, Teal'c watched him go.

—

"_Where are you Robin?"_ Cyborg thought as he walked into the infirmary.

Starfire and Raven were still in the same positions they were in the last time he'd seen them only a few hours ago. Hooked up to various machines and in comas.

Christine walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, they're stable, for the moment, if there's ANY change, I'll have Sam come and get you." She said, trying to comfort the cybernetic powerhouse, who was now holding the hands of both girls, looked back and forth between them, a very worried expression on his face. He didn't pay any attention to Vale, just nodded absently at her words, she quickly got the hint he wanted her to leave him alone.

"Hang in there, girls. You just gotta pull through, we need you more than ever now Rob's gone…" he paused, sucked in a breath and tried to regain his nerves, struggling to suppress the tears that threatened to fall, he hated this! He hated that he couldn't do anything to help his 'little sisters', hated that he didn't know where Robin was, hated the fact he couldn't have saved him, and he absolutely loathed the fact that Slade was now joined with a new and powerful enemy.

"You better wake up soon Star, you're the glue of this team, without you, we would fall apart pretty fast." While he was saying this, he gently squeezed the Tamaranean's hand affectionately, then he turned to Raven.

"Rae, y-you hang in there, whatever's going on in that head of yours, I hope you'll get through it—" he paused as an idea struck him, it was crazy, but it just might work, he smiled a Cheshire Cat smile before gently placing the girl's hands back on their beds before racing from the room to find BB and Terra, all the while going over the idea in his head.

"_This is just crazy enough to work, though I'll need more than BB and Terra to pull it off. If this works, it'll REALLY be a mission for them remember!"_ he was thinking this as he walked excitedly into the elevator.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Meanwhile, in the briefing room._

O'Neill, Daniel, Bra'tac, Hammond, Rel'tar, Woolsey and Thor were sat round the table, listening as Daniel gave his report on what had happened on Kresh'ta, O'Neill did not look happy, neither did Woolsey.

Richard Woolsey had shown up a short time after the teams had returned, the fact that he had shown up long before Jack expected him to made him uneasy, he was beginning to suspect Woolsey had someone on the inside, letting him know exactly when to turn up. Right now he was listening to Daniel's report, thinking up various ways to point out to Jack that this mission had been botched from the start.

"The translation of the text wasn't easy, given our circumstances, add to the fact that not all of it was there when we arrived, well, then there were interruptions…" Daniel trailed off.

"What kind of interruptions?" Woolsey asked calmly, Daniel swallowed nervously before replying.

"Well, our teams and Bra'tac's people managed to hold off the ground troops, as well as the aerial attacks. Then someone decided to beam down right in the middle of us, and he tried to kill us." Daniel clarified.

"Who?" Jack asked, not liking the idea that his best team, his best friends were almost taken out by one man.

At that moment, Teal'c and Sam entered the room, Sam cast a apologetic look towards Jack before taking her seat, Teal'c just sat down. Both of them had heard Daniel's last statement and Jack's question, Sam decided to answer.

"It was the same person who attacked my father, sir." Sam sucked in a breath and closed her eyes at the memory of their encounter with the former mercenary.

"You mean that Slade guy?" Jack asked, tilting his head slightly, Woolsey raised an eyebrow before replying.

"And was this the person who stole the G.D.O you gave to the Tok'ra?" he asked.

"Yes, on both counts." Sam replied.

"He was indeed a difficult opponent O'Neill, I have rarely faced someone with such skill in close-quarter combat. Jacob Carter was right, Slade is extremely dangerous."

"Any more bad news?" Jack asked, he knew about Robin's 'disappearance', since he'd gone to the infirmary after all the chaos of their return had settled, but he planned to speak to Daniel, Teal'c and Sam once Woolsey had left.

"The writing on the temple's walls was…destroyed…" Daniel answered nervously. Jack sighed.

"How much did you get?" Jack asked.

"Not much. Two gate addresses and a whole lot of stuff that doesn't make sense right now."

"Did you recognize the addresses?" Woolsey asked.

"At first, no. but after reviewing my notes and our address list, I've identified the addresses: the first one is Kheb, and the second one is…" Daniel checked his notepad. "PZ9-777."

"Kheb?" Jack asked, Daniel nodded. Jack smiled.

"Ok then, we'll check that out first, nice rain forests, open fields, waterfalls, rivers…yep, it'd be nice to see that place again." Hammond chose this moment to get a valid point across.

"Although we did manage to destroy most of Baal's fleet, the rebel fleet was practically decimated, and _Prometheus_ took a lot of heavy damage, she won't be back in active service for some time, so I'm afraid you'll be on your own."

Thor nodded, finally decided to speak. "Although the damage to _Prometheus_ is extensive, repairs are proceeding on schedule; I calculate that the ship will be fully operational and combat ready within several weeks. There is also another matter I wish to discuss with General O'Neill and SG-1 after this meeting."

Sam nodded and spoke up. "According to the latest reports, the _Deadalus_ is almost ready, they're in the mid-stages of the shake-down tests, so she should be fully operational and ready for active duty by the end of the month." Jack nodded.

"What about the other System Lords? How did they fare?" Woolsey asked, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond all shared a quick glance before Hammond answered.

"Their fleet was destroyed as well, I think that was all the System Lords could spare, I don't think we'll be hearing from them anytime soon."

"What about ground forces? Did you suffer any casualties?" Woolsey asked, Sam took a deep breathe and then exhaled.

"We sustained a few injuries, fortunately there were no fatalities, and Bra'tac lost a few troops, but nothing serious." She was lying of course, if Woolsey found out the Titans (as she guessed they liked to be called) went with them, and that two were now in critical states in the infirmary and a third was MIA, it would be all Woolsey needed to have the SGC shut down permanently, or at the very least, get all of SG-1, (minus Teal'c) and O'Neill court marshalled and have the SGC placed under new management. It was for that reason that they had all kept their mouths shut, even Thor.

Bra'tac chose this moment to add his comment. "Although we were out numbered, we managed to stand our ground, the only reason we were able to survive is because Baal pulled all of his forces back before he left."

"Alright, I'm sure the Pentagon will like to hear this, so I'll be seeing most of you again, in the mean time, I have a report to write, so, for now, I'll bid you all farewell, although don't be surprised if I turn up again very soon." Woolsey stated, before he stood and left. Once he was gone, Sam sighed.

"Honestly, I'd thought he'd never leave."

Jack turned to Thor. "So, what's this matter you need to speak to me about?" he asked, Thor's demeanour turned slightly grim.

"I am afraid it concerns the Replicators." Thor stated matter-of-factly. Jack sighed.

"Have I mentioned how much I _HATE those **things!**_"

"Several times." Sam answered.

"Well, we'd love to help ya out Thor, but I think we're gonna have our resources spread pretty thin."

"Well sir, I don't think you'll need me for checking out Kheb or PZ9-777. I could help Thor."

Jack turned to the Asgard supreme commander, who thought over the idea for a few seconds then nodded.

"I accept your help Colonel Carter, though I must warn you, it will be dangerous." Thor cautioned, Sam shrugged.

"So, where are we standing with the _Titans_ right now?" Jack asked, feeling slightly odd at calling their guests that, but according to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, this is what they had called each other, and how Slade had referred to them during the fight.

"The girls are still in critical, Christine doesn't even know if they'll make it, Beast Boy and Terra are still in shock, I talked to them, they seemed a little calmer when I left, I don't know where Cyborg went."

"I found him in the gymnasium." Teal'c answered sombrely "He was indeed not in a good mood, I believe several repairs will be necessary, as well as replacement equipment."

"He trashed the gym?" Jack asked, Teal'c nodded.

"Damn it." Jack muttered.

"O'Neill" Thor spoke up, Jack turned to face his Asgard friend. Thor continued. "I believe that the medical facilities aboard my ship may be able to be of assistance in this matter."

"I don't know Thor, these two aren't exactly human, well, one of them is half human, but the other one is completely different." Sam voiced her doubts, but Thor was confident.

"The medical systems aboard my ship can be easily re-configured Colonel Carter. It will not take long. I will signal you when I am ready to transport them."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're NOT taking those kids with you when you go to check on the bugs, you hear me?" Jack asked. Thor nodded.

"Do not worry O'Neill, I will transport them back here before the Colonel and I leave." And with that, Thor and Sam vanished with a flash of light and an electronic chime.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Meanwhile, elsewhere._

"Are you nuts?" Beast Boy practically screamed at Cyborg when he outlined his plan. Cyborg stood his ground.

"Look, I know it's a long shot BB, but it's the only chance we have of helping Rae." But Beast Boy wasn't about to be persuaded that easily.

"Dude! Do you even remember what happened last time? And Raven wasn't even in a coma last time!" his protests just irked the metal man.

"Yes! I remember what happened last time, and I know the risks, but it's the only chance we've got!"

"But what if we get trapped?" BB asked.

"I guess that's a risk we'll have to take." Cyborg replied.

"You do realise that you'll have to tell them what we're doing, and that they might not let us do it." Terra added, getting her two cents in.

"Look man, I'm doing this with or without your help, but I'd much rather have your help on this." Cyborg tried again, then he looked at Terra and answered her question.

"I'm working on that. Beast Boy, go get Rae's mirror and meet me in the infirmary." Beast Boy nodded and the two left for Raven's quarters while Cyborg headed for the lift.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Cyborg entered the briefing room, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rel'tar were just preparing to leave.

"Ah, Cyborg, we were just talking about you." Daniel said with a smile, Cyborg looked momentarily confused before he remembered why he was there.

"Look guys, I've got an idea on how to help Raven, all I need to do it is BB and Terra, I just thought I'd let you know what we're doing first."

"Oh? What plan is that?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's kinda complicated, ya see, were gonna have to go into Raven's mind and…" he trailed off when he noticed them staring at him.

"And how are you gonna get in? You telepathic or something?" Jack asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"No, look, it's complicated, and I don't think you'll even believe me. But if it works, we should be able to get Raven out of that coma and back on her feet."

"Well, not to put a dampener on you plan or anything, but we've already got it taken care of. Pretty soon a friend of ours will have both of them back on their feet again." Daniel clarified. Cyborg sighed.

"Ok, but I'm still going along with my plan, if ya'll need me, I'll be in the infirmary." And with that, he walked out.

Jack was about to say something when Thor's holographic image appeared in the chair he had been sitting in.

"O'Neill. I am almost ready to begin transport. Are the patients ready?"

"Ah, no. Cyborg's just been in here, he seems to think that he can help one of them, by going into her mind, I think he said, I didn't know what he meant though."

"Hmm." Thor mused. "Still, I believe it would be wise to transport them aboard. I have already made the necessary adjustments to my ship's systems. I suggest you inform your chief medical officer of the development."

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Jack agreed, and with a gesture of his hand, he signalled Daniel. Daniel nodded and quickly left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Robin opened his eyes and looked around, confusion quickly set it. He was back in Jump City, to be more specific, he was in the main living room of Titans Tower, out the large window he saw the bay, and beyond, the sprawling landscape of the city, in the distance, he saw people walking about the streets, cars milling about, there were even some people on the beach across from the island.

"What the hell…?" Robin whispered, he looked down at himself, his uniform was fixed, no tearing, no blood, and no cuts or bruises on his skin. He turned to one of the computer terminals and accessed it. Several news reports were automatically displayed before him, and surprisingly, some of the reports were about his friends.

He read several headlines.

"_**Replicators strengthen foothold in Milkyway Galaxy."**_

"**_Genii take Atlantis during heavy storm."_**

"_Atlantis?"_ Robin thought, then continued to read.

"_**Life of Teen Titan Starfire hangs in the balance, Thor devises plan to help."**_

"_Who's Thor?"_ he thought again. _"I'll probably find out soon."_ He carried on reading; the next headline really caught his attention.

"_**Raven remains in coma, Cyborg devises plan to help."**_

"A coma? She's in a coma?" Robin thought aloud.

He mulled the situation over until he noticed a woman appeared in the room, with shoulder length black hair, and violet eyes?

"Your fate is in your hands, your journey is not yet over." she said in a calm voice, Robin just stared at her. He'd never seen her here before.

"Er, where am I?" he asked. She smiled.

"Don't you recognize this place?" she asked. He nodded stupidly.

"Y-Yeah, err this is the living room in Titans Tower."

"Well, not exactly." The woman corrected, taking a seat on the couch.

"Did everything I've experience over the last couple of days really happen, or was that some weird dream?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. it really happened. You were crushed under some fallen stone work, I pulled you out, and brought you here, but you can't stay though, soon I'll take you to somewhere where you can begin your healing, and you can begin the next step of your journey."

"Wait. What?" he asked. She gave him a calm look.

"Your injuries are too severe, I can't heal them, but I can still save you, but in order to do that you have to be willing to take that step, release your burden, and believe you can do it."

"Release my burden? What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"If you feel something is holding you back, or that you believe you failed to do something. For instance, you must let go of your hatred, and embrace peace." She replied.

"That would be pretty difficult. Who are you, anyway?" Robin asked.

The woman smiled. "My name is Azar."

Robin paused for a moment.

"Azar? I've heard Raven speak of you several times…"

"I'm sure you have. I was the one who trained her to use her powers, and I was the one who sent her to earth, when Azarath was no longer safe."

"Why did you save me at all?" Robin asked.

"Raven asked me to help you, and that's exactly what I intend to do."

Robin paused again, before going over his options.

If he wanted to go with Azar, and be healed, he had to take that first step on his own, which meant letting go of all the hatred he felt towards others, namely Slade and Tony Zucco.

Which, he surmised, would be pretty difficult considering the former was his mortal nemesis, and the later had killed his parents.

"_Well."_ He thought _"If this all works out, then I might be able to rejoin the others soon, I bet they're worried sick about me."_

He looked back at her, giving her a serious look.

"And if I don't want to go with you?" he suspected he already knew the answer, and he didn't like it, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Then you choose the alternative."

"_Death. Great. Not much of a choice."_ Robin thought.

He thought carefully for the next ten or so minutes, weighing his options;

One the one hand, he wanted to go with Azar, to be healed, but he wasn't sure where she was going to take him, and he had no idea when he would see his friends, therefore, he wasn't entirely sure he should go with her.

On the other hand, he didn't want to die. He felt he could maybe still help his friends.

After some more thinking, he finally made up his mind. He turned to face her.

"Alright, I'll go with you, but once you've healed me, you take me to my friends. Got it?"

Azar shook her head.

"It is your journey, where you go, and what you do is entirely up to you." She stated simply.

"_Fair enough."_ He thought. "Ok, let's go already."

Azar smiled, Robin got the feeling she knew he would accept, but he decided to ignore it. He'd made up his mind.

"You must take that first step alone." And with that, she raised her hand and gestured at the sliding doors that lead to the main corridor that lead to the Titan's rooms. Except instead of a corridor, robin saw nothing but white light.

Robin stepped towards it, then paused and looked back. "You coming?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I have something to take care of first, then I will join you."

He watched her walk over to one of the computers, and began typing, up on the main monitor, the reports vanished, before being replaced by some kind of computer display, giving it no further thought, he stepped through the doors, and his world was filled with bright white light.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_SGC infirmary._

"Dude, it's not working." Beast Boy complained. He was holding Raven's meditation mirror, he, Terra and Cyborg were in the infirmary, standing between the two beds.

"Let me try." Cyborg said, taking the mirror from Beast Boy, he pause for a moment, took a deep breath and looked into it.

Instead of the four red eyes and the black and red energy claw reaching out the grab them and pull them in, absolutely nothing happened.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe its broke." Terra suggested.

"No." Cyborg replied. "Something's wrong here. Raven must have closed off the mirror, so no one can get in."

"Then how are we supposed to help her?" BB asked. Cyborg shrugged, at a loss for words.

At that moment, Daniel walked in and approached them.

"Hey, you guys having any luck?" he asked, they shook their heads.

"Dude, it's not working. This thing is supposed to take who ever looks into it into Raven's mind, but it's busted." Beast Boy said dejectedly.

"It's not busted, it's just locked. Raven must be blocking it somehow."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Terra asked Daniel. He turned to her.

"A friend of ours has offered to help these two, so he's going to beam them up to his ship, where he'll be able to help them."

At that moment, Vale came out of her office and approached them.

"Daniel? What's going on?"

"Thor's got a plan to help these two girls, so he'll be taking them to his ship." Daniel explained. Vale nodded.

"Alright." Vale replied before preparing her patients.

"Hey, what about us?" Cyborg asked. Before Daniel could reply, Teal'c appeared at the door.

"Daniel Jackson, your presence is required in the control room." Then he quickly left, Daniel looked surprised, but then turned to the three Titans.

"Come with me." He said. And the three of them quickly followed him, Cyborg placed Raven's mirror in her hand, laying face down against the blanket, then, he hurried out the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Control room, several minutes earlier._

Walter was busying himself with running gate diagnostics when he heard the Iris open. He looked in surprise at his work station, the controls hadn't been altered. He looked up just as the gate activated and the alarms began blaring.

Reflexively he reached for the comm. System and activated it.

"Unscheduled Activation!" he called into the microphone.

In less than a minute, O'Neill, Hammond, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rel'tar were in the control room. A defence team had already set up position in front of the gate.

"Walter?" Jack asked.

The sergeant checked his readouts.

"I don't understand sir, the gate just activated by itself."

"Any IDC?" Hammond asked, Walter paused, a look of confusion on his face.

"According to the readouts, it's an outgoing wormhole."

"Out-going? Who dialled?" Jack asked. Walter shook his head.

"No-one sir, it just activated on its own."

Jack turned to Teal'c, not liking this situation. "Go get Daniel." Teal'c nodded and left.

A couple of minutes later, he came back, Daniel, Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy it tow.

"Vale says the girls are ready for transport." Daniel said. Jack nodded and pressed a button on the console.

"Thor. Your patients are ready for transport."

"_Very well O'Neill."_ There was a slight pause._ "They are aboard; I will signal you when I am ready to return them."_ Thor's voice came over the comm. System. Jack continued.

"Er, also, we've got a slight problem down here, the Gate activated and dialled out, not really sure who dialled it, or how, or even where it dialled to."

"_What was the address dialled?" _Thor asked, Jack looked at Walter who shook his head.

"Er, there wasn't one. It just activated, didn't actually dial anywhere."

"_That is most intriguing, and very unusual."_ Thor replied. There was another pause, then there was a bright flash of light and Sam materialised in the gate room, in front of the ramp.

"Carter?" Jack asked through the intercom.

"I asked him to send me down; he'll be taking me back up there after we've figured this out."

"Alright." Jack said, before finally turning to the Titans.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you going to help your friend?"

Cyborg nodded "Yeah, but the mirror wasn't working, and we thought we might do some good here."

"Like what?" Hammond asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"Send a MALP." Jack ordered. Walter nodded and typed on his keyboard, a few seconds later a "Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe" or MALP, slowly moved into position at the foot of the ramp.

It was roughly the size of a shopping trolley, with six wheels and a long robotic arm, upon which was a camera, as well as speakers for audio transmissions.

As it disappeared through the event horizon, everyone in the control room turned their eyes to the tracking screen.

Walter looked confused. "I don't understand, the wormhole is tracking, but it's not connected to any of the gates in the network."

"Er sirs, we're receiving telemetry." Sam said, after joining the others.

On the computer monitor, there was nothing but black.

"We're getting atmospheric readings sir, breathable atmosphere, temperature about 20oC, gravitational readings approximately 1G."

"Rotate the camera." Hammond suggested. Sam typed in the command.

On the screen, nothing happened, until something came into view. "Whoa, stop it there." Daniel said, they all leaned in to get a closer look.

It was a star, or an eclipse, except the ring of light around it was blood red. There were also several stars, all deep crimson, there was also what appeared to be a stone pathway suspended in space, in the distance, they saw a stone arch.

"Ok, so where is it?" Jack asked. Walter, Sam and Daniel shook their heads. Bra'tac looked at the screen.

"It does not look like any world I have ever been to."

"I agree." Rel'tar said.

Jack turned to ask Sam something when he noticed the tree Titans were missing. "What the…" he then looked up to see them at the bottom of the ramp, looking at the gate.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as he and the others ran out the control room and into the gate room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked, looking annoyed.

"Love to stay and chat, General, but we really gotta be going." Cyborg replied, and before anyone could stop him, he stepped into the event horizon and vanished.

Before anyone could say anything, BB and Terra quickly followed him. Jack turned to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. He was livid.

"Follow them! Get them back here! NOW!" Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked at one another. Sam nodded.

"Yes sir." Just before the stepped onto the ramp, Bra'tac stopped them.

"You will need these." He said, handing Sam and Daniel a Zat each, and handing his staff to Teal'c.

"I don't think we're gonna need these." Daniel commented. Sam shook her head.

"You never know Daniel, we might."

And with that, SG-1 walked cautiously up the ramp and stepped into the event horizon and disappeared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, there it is; chapter 11 FINNALLY UP! God, that took a long time. I'm SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK! And the summer heat didn't help either. Next chapter WILL BE UP SOONER! I PROMISE!**

**Please read and review.**

**Thank you.**

**G.O.A. **:P


	12. Chapter 12: SG1 in Nevermore Prt 1

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: Ok, here's the deal, after chatting with one of my reviewers on AIM (Mind Shadow), we worked out that you guys might prefer shorter chapters, so I've broken the original chapter 12 down and re-submitted it in two parts, hopefully, it'll be easier for you guys to read. (And hopefully, more of you will review it this time.)**

**So in the mean time, I would REALLY appreaciate it if more people reviewed, I need to know what you guys think.**

**Thank you and happy reading!**

**Chapter 12: SG-1 in Nevermore. Prt 1.**

_SGC, control room._

Just as SG-1 stepped through the gate, it shut down. Jack stood patiently, waiting for the gate to re-activate, and for Sam, Daniel and Teal'c to emerge, escorting the three Titans.

But after a couple of minutes of waiting, he began to loose that patience.

"Walter?" he asked, he voice carrying a slight edge of irritation.

Walter checked his readouts.

"Nothing sir, they should have dialled back by now."

"Where did it send them?" Hammond asked. Walter checked his console again.

"According to the tracking system, the wormhole tracked…here?" he asked, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Rel'tar asked. Bra'tac also looked worried. Walter shook his head.

"I-I don't know, according to the system, the gate tracked to a destination point somewhere above us, high orbit. I think."

"How is that possible? There is no Stargate in orbit." Bra'tac replied. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, the only thing in high orbit right now is……Thor's ship……" Jack trailed off.

Everyone exchanged confused looks before Jack slammed his left palm down on the comm. System.

"Thor. You there buddy?"

"_I am here O'Neill. What is your status?"_ came the smooth, monotone reply.

"We sent a MALP through the gate, and it revealed some kind of stone path floating in space, there were a few stars, an eclipse, all bright red, according to the MALP there was also an atmosphere. Our three remaining guests went through the gate before we could stop them, then I sent SG-1 after them, then the gate shut down." Jack replied.

"_Do you know where it sent them?"_ Thor asked.

"Well Thor, according to our tracking systems, the wormhole tracked to a position in high orbit above this base, and right now, if I'm not mistaken, your ship is directly over us. Am I right?" Hammond answered. There was a pause. And then Thor spoke up.

"_You are correct General Hammond. However, I find it very unlikely that the Stargate sent your team to my ship; I do not have a Stargate with me. And even if I did, the two gates would be too close to connect. I do not understand how this is possible."_

"You're not the only one." Jack replied.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Somewhere in Nevermore._

The first thing Sam saw when she stepped through the gate was darkness. She heard the gate shut down and looked behind her. Daniel and Teal'c were standing next to her. As they watched, the Stargate faded, then vanished completely.

"Whoa! You guys see that?" Daniel asked. Sam and Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"It's just like what happened when the gate sent us back to 1969." Sam agreed, staring wide-eyed at the spot where the gate used to be. After getting over the initial shock of what they had seen, the three turned round to face the direction of the path, in the distance, they saw the three Titans making their way towards the arch, watching as they stepped through and disappeared.

"Come on guys. We don't want to loose 'em."

As the three started walking, carter took notice of her surroundings, they were walking along a winding stone path, suspended in mid air, which to Sam, was not only hard to believe, it went against everything she'd ever known about the laws of physics. In short; she was staring, wide-eyed, at her surroundings as she walked.

"This just does not make sense! I mean, we're walking on a stone pathway, which is floating in the middle of no-where, and it's not being held up by anything, so how is it resisting gravity?" she asked the other two, Daniel and Teal'c both looked at her then at each other, then shrugged.

"What I don't get is where the other three went, I mean, the path just continues on after the arch-way, there's a couple more then there's some kinda…I don't know what it is." Daniel said, gesturing to the continuing stone path, the other stone arches and another arch that was shaped like a bird, with its wings spread out, as he talked.

"I am not certain Daniel Jackson, though I believe we may soon find out." Replied Teal'c as they approached the arch, as the stepped under it, the terrain around them shimmered, then changed, until it was replaced by are large meadow, that stretched as far as the eye could see, trees and hills dotted the landscape here and there. The path they were walking on continued on as if the landscape around it had not changed, and the arch-way in the distance remained where it was before.

At first glance, there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary with the terrain, if you didn't count the fact it had appeared out of thin air, except for one minor detail.

Everything was **PINK!**

The three combat veterans had to take a double-take.

Everything around them was pink. The grass was a normal shade, the trunks of trees were a dark pink, the leaves were almost white, even the rocks and the sky were pink, with a dark shade and light shade respectively.

The three stared wide-eyed, even Teal'c looked amazed, which was saying something, because it took a lot to amaze him.

"O-Ok guys, lets…just take a breather here. This can't be real, I mean, a stone pathway floating in a void, that's plausible, on some levels." Sam stated.

"It is?" Daniel asked, not bothering to look at her, instead, continuing to stare around himself in amazement.

"I too am wondering how that can be so." Teal'c agreed.

"Well, the point is, there has to be some sort of holographic technology here for the terrain to shift like that. I'm willing to bet that void wasn't even real. Probably just another hologram." Sam stated, as if it all made sense. Just then, a strawberry the size of a MALP floated by.

The three of them watched it curiously; Sam shook her head to regain her composure.

"Come on guys, we better find those kids."

"Where do we start?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c had already started walking around, looking for any sign of the three Titans, he had climbed to the top of a hill and was looking around when he spotted something.

"Samantha Carter! Daniel Jackson! Over here!" he called. The other two quickly joined him.

Their eyes widened as they looked down on what could only be described as a war zone.

There were craters dotted around, trees were burning, debris strewn everywhere, then the finally spotted Cyborg, BB, and Terra.

There were all kneeling next to a rock formation, upon which someone lay.

As Sam, Teal'c and Daniel approached, they noticed that the girl was Raven.

"_It can't be."_ Sam thought. _"She's with Thor…"_ it was then that Sam realised that 'Raven' was wearing a pink cloak, along with pink boots. She looked pretty battered.

"Ok, this is weird." Daniel muttered.

"Hey guys!" BB said as he looked up and spotted them walking up.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"We were ordered to follow you. And take you back to the SGC." Teal'c replied evenly.

"Well, then you kinda messed up." BB said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because; you're stuck here now." Replied 'Raven'.

Sam and Daniel stared at her in open-mouthed shock; Teal'c just raised an eye-brow.

"**WHAT?"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Infirmary aboard the 'Daniel Jackson', Thor's ship._

After Thor had transported the two female Titans aboard, and learning of the strange behaviour of the Stargate, he immediately set to work connecting them to the medical systems.

The redheaded girl seemed to be the most injured, so he attended to her first.

As he connected her to the ship's medical systems, he noticed that his sensors were detecting a very faint energy coming from the girl, it was barely detectable. He decided to analysis it later. Once he was finished setting everything up, he activated the stasis pod, putting her into stasis, while the medical systems attempt to repair the damage. Once he was satisfied, he turned to Raven.

As he began hooking her up to the medical systems, he noticed that her injuries were less severe, just a few cuts and bruises. When he got the properly connected, he noticed something odd, the scanners were showing several brainwave patterns that did not match. Instead of one pattern, there were seven. One was barely showing any activity at all, clear indication of a coma, but the other six, they did not match the first, or each other for that matter.

"Hmm. Most strange." He mused to himself.

Another thing he noticed was that his sensors were showing life signs, six of them, that matched the individual patterns. He recognized three of them immediately. Then he recalled what O'Neill had said about the Stargate connecting to a point aboard his ship. He thought about this for several moments, but no matter how he thought it through, he always came back to the same conclusion.

"Impossible." He said to himself.

He considered this possibility for a few more minutes before making up his mind. He activated the communication console.

"O'Neill."

"_Thor? Everything ok?"_ Jack asked.

"Yes O'Neill, my two patients are being attended to by the ship's medical systems. However, I have detected something unusual regarding one of them. And if I'm right, then I know where the Stargate sent your team. Though I find that quite impossible."

"_So? Where are they?"_

"According to my ship's scanners, they are inside one of the girl's minds."

"_WHAT?"_

"I too find it difficult to believe O'Neill."

"_Wait a minute. Are you saying our three guests down here and three of our best people are now INSIDE the head of one of those two girls?"_ jack asked, he sounded quite confused, Thor couldn't blame him.

"In a sense, that is exactly what I am saying."

"_Can you get them out?"_

"No."

It was then that Thor noticed the mirror in Raven's hand, he briefly wondered how he'd missed it, but then discarded that thought.

"O'Neill, for the moment, there is nothing I can do for them. If there is a way out, they will have to find it on their own."

"_Ok Thor, keep me posted."_ Jack said before Thor cut communication.

He then turned back to his patients.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Nevermore; Happy's realm._

"Wait. What? What do you mean we're stuck here?" Sam demanded. Glaring at the pink cloaked Raven who was now giggling slightly.

"I don't see what's so funny!" Daniel snapped, looking equally irked.

"Exactly what I said! You. Are. Stuck. Here. Now!" she chirped happily. "And besides! That's just the way I am!"

The three adults exchanged nervous looks with one another.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked as he and Beast Boy helped Happy to her feet.

Happy's smile faded some what.

"Old miss sour-puss happened."

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged worried looks. Beast Boy paled slightly.

"Where are we exactly?" Teal'c asked.

"Raven's mind." Happy said casually, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-what? Where?" Sam asked, staring at her, mouth agape. Happy giggled.

"Nevermore, Raven's mind! That's what BB, Cy and Blondie were doing in the infirmary with Raven's mirror, they were trying to get in, but they couldn't."

"Blondie?" Terra asked, looking slightly mortified, BB started to snicker. She glared at him.

"If you start calling me that, you're on a Tofu free diet for the next six months!" she snapped. Then, with a smirk she added. "…and you can sleep in your _own_ room."

The snickering quickly stopped.

Cyborg smirked. "That's one way to shut him up."

Happy giggled again.

"So wait a minute. If this is Raven's mind, who, or _what_ are you?" Sam asked, staring at Happy.

"I'm Happy!" came the joyful chirp.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c drew a blank.

"She's a side of Raven's personality. There's quite a few of 'em, each representing a different emotion, each with their own realm." Cyborg explained.

"Ok…" Daniel trailed off, not sure whether to believe him or not, but decided to play along. "So, how many are there?"

"About 9 of us." Happy said cheerfully.

"So…where are they?" Sam asked. Happy's smile faded again.

"Timid, Knowledge, Wisdom and the two L twins are holding up in Wisdom's library. Bravery's trying to fend off 'Old sour-puss', but I don't think it's going well."

"Can you take us?" Beast Boy asked. Happy perked up again and grinned at him.

"Sure!" and with that, she started running, and laughing, towards the second arch. The others quickly followed.

They passed through the arch and the terrain switched back to what it had been when they first arrived.

Daniel leaned over and whispered to Sam and Teal'c.

"I don't know about you guys, but that…'girl'…and this place, is really beginning to freak me out." Sam and Teal'c nodded in unison.

As they approached the second portal and stepped through, the terrain changed again, this time changing to an open field, with a few trees dotted around, and a river running through it. But the most imposing thing visible was a large ornate stone building, designed to resemble a cathedral, and just as large. It even had nicely carved and polished statues.

"We're here!" happy cheered, giggling as she took off towards the main doors.

"I take it this is Wisdom's realm?" Sam asked, happy nodded.

"Miss brain box and miss book worm share the same realm sometimes, although Knowledge does have her own place."

As they walked up to the doors, happy pounded on the door, it opened a few seconds later, but no-one was there to greet them.

"Well, I guess we go in." Sam said nervously and the group entered the large building and the doors swung closed behind them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hyperspace, Pel'tak of Baal's ship._

Slade stood glaring at Baal. The Goa'uld looked at him casually, before grinning smugly.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Why did you pull me out of there? I wasn't finished with them!" Slade snapped. If it hadn't been for the few Jaffa, Kull Warriors and that hand device he wore, Slade would have taught him a lesson or too by now.

No-one interrupts Slade Wilson when he's working. No-one.

"What's your point?" Baal asked, the smug grin growing slightly, under his mask, Slade gritted his teeth. His patience was running thin.

"My point, you fraud, is that no-one interrupts me when I'm working!" Slade snapped. Baal glared at him.

"Fraud?"

"Yes." Slade snapped, "You might have fooled these idiots into believing you're a god." He said, gesturing towards the Jaffa, who glared at him. "But I am not so easily fooled. I've seen what true power really is, you don't even _posses_ powers, in fact, without that hand device, you're no more powerful than I am."

The Jaffa reacted immediately, readying their weapons and levelling them at Slade's head.

"Kegalo! Ha'shak! Di'dak'dida!" (Silence! Fool! You dare!) Baal's First Prime snapped, charging his weapon.

"Jaffa kree!" Baal snapped, raising his hand and giving the Jaffa a stern look. The Jaffa reluctantly stood down. Baal turned his attention back to Slade. But before he could scold him, Anubis interrupted.

"I was the one who gave the order to withdraw."

"Why?" Slade asked, rounding on him, Anubis glared back.

"I need not explain myself, especially not to the likes of you, human."

"Fine then, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"We are travelling to Tartarus to gather more ships, then we are heading for a world called Kheb."

"And what do we expect to find there?" Slade asked.

"The secret to a great power, power I will use to rule this galaxy."

"_Not if I get to it first."_ Slade thought with a grin.

"Fine, whatever. I'm sure there's _something_ for me to do other than stand here all day." Slade said in a bored fashion as he walked off the Pel'tak. Baal's glare followed him out. His First Prime turned to him.

"My Lord, what he speaks is blasphemy. Why not kill him now?"

"I would, but _someone_ thinks he might still be useful." Baal answered, casting a glance over at Anubis as he said the word 'someone'.

Anubis glared at him.

"Don't forget who has the real power here Baal, also, do not forget that you are not the one in charge here. I am. Now, signal the fleet and tell them to be ready for when we arrive. When the fleet is ready and necessary repairs are made, we move on Kheb."

Baal nodded and turned to his navigations officer.

"Do it."

The Jaffa nodded and sent the communication.

Slade was idling walking down the halls of the ship, he'd tried to enter several locations, such as the engine room, glider bay, and the shield generator room, but they had all been guarded, and he'd been turned away, most of the time while having a charged staff weapon mere inches from his face.

"_Obliviously Baal isn't as stupid as I thought, he's got all the key points guarded."_

As Slade opened a door and started to pass through it, he bumped into something, or someone. He blinked when he saw who it was, he blinked again.

There, in front of him, was a slave girl, dressed in clothing he had seen several other slaves wearing; shirt, leather mini-skirt, metal collar, wrist guards, and shoes, but to Slade, she looked like something else entirely. She looked, quite frankly, like a whore.

As well as the usually clothing for a slave, she also wore what appeared to be stockings, high heels, and, to Slade's disgust, makeup. She really did look awful.

"_I think the word 'slut' just got a whole new meaning…"_ Slade thought.

"'Ey! Vatch vhere your goin'!" she snapped in a clearly German accent. Slade narrowed his eye dangerously.

"Who do you think you are? If I'd have been one of those Jaffa, or Baal or Anubis, you'd be dead now."

The woman, if you'd be willing to insult the fairer sex by calling her that, glared back at him, turning up her nose at him.

"Vell, v'or your information, vy name'z Lolita, v'nd your not."

"_Lolita? Even her name sounds…irritating. Where in this galaxy did Baal _FIND _this…this…individual!"_ Slade asked himself, he quickly discovered he wanted to either kill her, or put as much distance between the two of them to prevent himself vomiting violently.

As he roughly brushed past her, she stumbled and snapped at him.

"'Ey! Vatch it! Juz 'cause zhis corridor zis narrow doezn't mean you can push ve 'bout!"

Slade ignored her and hurriedly walked off.

"'Ey! Vet back 'ere!" she snapped. He still ignored her.

After several more minutes of walking, about 15, and crossing several decks, he found one of the ring transporter rooms, but that was guarded too. He continued to wonder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Nevermore: Wisdom's library._

The group, minus Happy, stared around them in amazement at the large rotunda they were currently standing in. a domed ceiling, supported by columns, and eight passage ways, leading off into other sections, each one lined with large, 50ft high book cases. On the columns were rows upon rows of text in a language they didn't recognize. **(A/N: I used the library from "The Page Master" as a base reference, so, just try to remember what that library looks like on the inside, and you've got the basic layout of Wisdom's. :P)**

"This is one big library…" Sam said in awe, the others nodded in agreement.

"Dude, I can't believe we missed this place last time." Beast Boy commented.

"You mean you've never seen this library before?" Daniel asked, Beast Boy and Cyborg shook their heads.

"That's because they got a bit distracted last time they were here." Happy spoke up.

"So…where do we go from here?" Terra asked.

"Come with me." A calm, relaxed voice spoke up. They all turned to see a girl dressed in a brown cloak standing at one of the entrances to the rotunda.

"Hi Wisdom!" happy waved. The other emotion gave a slight nod in her direction, before turning back to the others.

"If you'll follow me." She said, before turning and walking off. The others quickly followed her.

"So…" Daniel said, trying to start up a conversation, he still felt weird talking to an emotion, but he figured he'd best get over it quick.

"Yes?" Wisdom asked.

"You're an incarnation of Raven's higher sense of intelligence?"

"Sort of. I represent the higher state of calmness and peace of mind that Raven usually achieves when she meditates. Which isn't as often as it used to be." Wisdom answered, she seemed almost disappointed when she said the last part.

"Ok……" Daniel trailed off, not sure quite what to say.

"I know Knowledge will be really _happy_ to see you!" happy chirped, pointing at Daniel, he slowed.

"Why?"

"Hehehe! Oh…no reason!" came the overly dressed response. Wisdom gave Happy a look over her shoulder.

"Happy! Keep that information to yourself! We don't want them to be uncomfortable around the others; we'll all have to work together if we're going to sort this mess out." Came Wisdom's sharp reply.

After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a room that looked like a study area, but apparently, had been converted into a make-shift infirmary.

On the bed was a another version of Raven, in a purple cloak, three others, one wearing yellow, one wearing grey, and one wearing a cloak that was the same colour as the one the girl on the bed was wearing, only paler. She was sat on a chair next to the bed, looking worried.

The one in grey sat one the other side, looking like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and the yellow cloaked one, whom they noticed was wearing glasses, stood at the foot of the bed, holding a clip-board and pen.

"Knowledge, I've brought our guests." Wisdom spoke up, knowledge looked up from what she was doing and nodded.

"Welcome, you'll be safe here for now." Knowledge greeted. It was then that she noticed Daniel, and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly, she wrestled the blush under control before clearing her throat and speaking again.

"Why did you bring them Cyborg?" she asked, gesturing to SG-1.

"We followed them, we were ordered to take them back to the SGC, but the gate disappeared after we arrived." Sam spoke up.

Knowledge looked puzzled. "You shouldn't even have been able to get _IN_, and I have no idea how the Gate connected to Raven's mind, they're not supposed to function like that. Which means someone else is responsible for your being here, but now, you're trapped. There's no way out, not anymore."

"Why?" Daniel asked, already not wanting to be there. Knowledge looked at him, but avoided eye contact; she silently cursed herself, why was she acting like this? Then she remembered, Raven's lack of meditation made some of them a little unstable. But she decided to answer his question anyway.

"Raven sealed all entry and exit points, although there's only one of each, the mirror, if functions as both the way in and out, if one is sealed, they both are."

"So that portal we saw that looked like a bird with its wings spread…" Sam began.

"…is the only way out. But it's closed." Knowledge answered.

Before anyone could ask why, Love spoke up, opening her eyes slightly and looking at them.

"B-because…R-Rage t-tried to esc-ape." She stammered weakly.

"What?" Cyborg asked, Love looked at him, and it was then he noticed how weak she looked.

"When…Richard…disappeared…Rage lost it. She headed for the Forbidden Door, trying to get out into the real world. But we tried to stop her, we gave Raven enough time to put this place…under…lock down." She exhaled weakly, that little speech had taken a lot out of her.

"…Richard?" Sam asked.

"Robin's real name." Wisdom spoke up.

"So, which one are you then?" Daniel asked, looking at Love. Wisdom spoke for her.

"That is Love, the one in grey is Timid, the one in yellow is my 'sister', knowledge, and the one in light purple and…ugh, _leather_, is…Lust." She finished with obvious disdain. It was then that they noticed the outfit Lust was wearing, it made Sam and the Titans cringe, Daniel just looked somewhere between shell-shocked and disturbed, and Teal'c, he really didn't give a reaction, although he was a little un-nerved by her outfit.

"Wait a minute, where's that orange one? Happy says Bravery's fighting Rage, but where the orange one?" Beast Boy spoke up, the other emotions looked at him.

"She's…around here somewhere…" Wisdom stated, with obvious contempt in her voice.

"So, which one is she then?" Sam asked, still not quite able to rap her head around the concept of speaking to personified emotions. She could only imagine what orange represented.

"Rude." Knowledge supplied.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Else where in Nevermore._

Bravery hit the ground with a thud and a groan, she rolled over to avoid a downward kick and swung her leg out, knocking Rage's legs out from under her, sending her to the ground. Bravery staggered back to her feet, cradling the left side of her rib cage.

She glared at Rage.

"You're not gettin' out of here red!" she snarled, throwing another punch at the crimson one's head. Rage ducted it and caught Bravery with an upper-cut to the face.

"That's what _YOU_ think!" Rage sneered as Bravery staggered back from the blow.

"I'm getting out of here and there's nothing you can do about it!" Rage yelled, before delivering a heavy kick to Bravery's head.

Bravery was on the floor, out cold.

Rage smiled down at her with malice.

"I'm getting out; and then I'm going to hunt down the ones responsible for hurting Robin. And I won't let anyone get in my way."

As she turned to walk away, she paused, closing her eyes, she became aware of something, something had recently changed in Nevermore, and now, she knew what.

With a predatory smirk, she opened her eyes then started in the direction of Wisdom's library, she would deal with these interlopers first.

As she started to walk off, Bravery opened her eyes, for a moment, she looked like she didn't know what was happening, then she turned her head and saw Rage marching off towards one of the portals, some how, Bravery knew where she was going, even though Rage had not said it.

She leapt to her feet then tackled Rage from behind.

"You're not going anywhere! Slut!"

"**_SLUT!"_** Rage roared before kicking Bravery off her, turning round, she glared.

"I don't know how you **_DARE!_**" She spat, she punched Bravery in the face then continued. "Besides, does this look like a light purple cloak to you? You colour blind insect!"

Bravery snorted. "Who you calling a colour blind insect? You second rate Halfling!" That got Rage going. With a primal scream, she dived on Bravery and started laying into her. Relentlessly punching her, scratching and kicking her.

Eventually, rage stood and picked up Bravery by the throat, leaning in she whispered menacingly.

"I'm going to deal with those interlopers, then, I'm going into the outside world for a bit of _fun_. I suggest you don't try to stop me. Grass Stain." She added with a cruel smirk. And with that, she threw Bravery to the floor and walked off to her destination, Bravery struggled to get to her feet, but found she couldn't quite make it fast enough.

"I…won't…let…you…hurt…them…" she groaned, but Rage was already gone.

**To be continued…**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ok, I've breaking off the chapter here, I'll post the second half soon. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks goes to Wicamewcandy for letting me use Lolita. I borrowed Lolita from her story _'Desperate Hearts'_. Lolita's the villain of that fic, and no-one, main characters or the people who review the fic, likes her, in fact, the authoress requests torture ideas to be sent in reviews, so I asked her if I could use Lolita, and she agreed, so Lolita's in now. Don't get too attached, she won't be around long. BTW, sorry about Lolita's speech thing, I'm not very good at writing English accented German.**

**I've already started work on chapter 14, I just need title ideas. I don't know when it'll be up though, but it will be, soon. Hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13: SG1 in Nevermore Prt 2

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: AU Teen Titans X Stargate: SG-1 crossover While attempting a new inter-dimensional portal spell, Raven is distracted by Beast Boy and the spell is miscast, she and one of the other Titans get sucked though the portal into an alternate reality where the Titans do not exist and the threat of alien invasion is very real.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, Star/OC, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: Ok, here's the second part of this chapter. To Mind Shadow and Trenin, If you want to review this one, then please do, since I know you've already reviewed this chapter once, it's up to you. To everyone else, I would REALLY appreaciate it if you reviewed.**

**And to Pruritientmind, I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than what your used to, the next one will be longer. All I'm askinf for is my readers to review, even if it's annonymious, just to show that they apreciate the effort i'm making here. It isn't easy, making up the story chapter by chapter, which is what i've been doing all along. I know quite a few people read this story, and i'm glad, all i'm asking is for is some feedback. If you people want longer chapters, then you'll get longer chapters, all i'm asking for in return is more feedback.**

**Thank you.**

**Here's the second part. As promised, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Chapter 13: SG-1 in Nevermore. Prt 2.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Nevermore: Wisdom's library._

"So, what happened to her?" Daniel asked, taking a seat next to Timid, the girl seemed to stiffen at his proximity, Wisdom looked at him.

"Well, when Richard was…trapped under that stonework, Love could feel his life force slipping, and the spiritual/mental bond both he and Raven share began to weaken, none of us knew what would have happened had he died, but it would have been a very crippling experience for Raven, she would have lost part of her soul." Wisdom paused, thinking for a moment.

"So how do we get Raven out of this coma?" Cyborg asked. The assembled emotions looked at him.

"We stop Rage. Once we do that, Raven should _hopefully_ come out of the coma."

"Hopefully?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, hopefully, now, we just have to figure out a way of doing it." Wisdom replied, then continued after a short pause.

"It won't be enough to simply beat her, we have to put her back under lock and key, which will be the hard part. Unless we can disorientate her somehow. Once we've settled everything, and you guys leave, Raven should wake up."

While she was speaking, Daniel had picked up one of the many books lying around, and began idly flicking through it while listening to the others.

"How we gonna do that?" Cyborg asked. "Last time it took all of you plus Raven to take her down, I don't see how we're gonna do it."

"Oh ye of little faith." Terra muttered. Cyborg gave her a look.

"You weren't here last time; you don't know what she's like."

"Come on, how bad can she be?" Terra asked.

"Real bad." Beast Boy answered truthfully. "I mean, she's worse than Slade and Brother Blood put together, in fact, the only one worse than her was her father."

Terra didn't say anything to that, she understood how bad Trigon was.

"Hey Daniel, what are you reading?" Sam asked, Daniel looked up.

"Oh, it's uh, a book I just picked up, this text seems familiar, looks like Latin, but it reads more like an old dialect of Ancient."

"You mean its Ancient writing?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded, not looking up.

"Well, most of the symbols used for the letters don't look the same, some do, I can make out several words that are definitely Ancient."

But before he could speak anymore on his discovery, a distant pounding was heard. They all looked up.

"She's here." Wisdom said dryly, Timid started to panic.

"W-wh-what a-are w-we going t-to do?"

"You stay here." Cyborg said to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We'll keep her busy." He turned to Terra, BB, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Come on y'all! We gotta keep her busy!"

He hurried off, followed closely by the others, while the various emotions helped Love off the bed and out of the room, they were all hoping to hide.

--

By the time they reached the entrance, the door was shaking under the relentless pounding it was receiving from its assailant.

The six people quickly spaced themselves out, Sam taking cover behind a bookcase, while Daniel, Teal'c and Cyborg positioned themselves behind some of the columns supporting the ceiling, and Terra and BB took another bookcase opposite Sam as cover.

The door banged a shook a few more times, it sounded like something heaving and powerful was being hit against it. The door's lock creaked with one of the impacts, the door creaking open slightly, again, more pounding, Cy charged his cannon, while Teal'c charged his staff, holding tucked under his right shoulder, like a rifle, while Sam and Daniel readied their Zats.

Finally, the door gave way, and with a loud crack, the lock broke, and the doors flew open.

There, in the doorway, stood a figure, in a scarlet cloak, the upper portion of her face hidden beneath a hood, a twisted smile on her face, and in the dark shadow of the hood, Sam could clearly see four glowing crimson eyes, they looked light slits. Looking into them she saw nothing but hatred, cruelty, anger and a sadistic sort of humour, as if the girl found the situation amusing. It was then that Rage spoke, her voice having a demonic overlay to it, like an eco.

**"_Here's Raaaeeeee!_"** she cooed maliciously.

Instantly Daniel, Sam and Teal'c opened fire. Two pulses of electricity and one plasma bolt flew towards her, the two Zat blasts hit her in the chest and she stumbled, only to be hit in the head by the staff blast. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Dudes, nice sho—"

But before Beast Boy could compliment them on their shooting, Rage sat up, all traces of injury gone. She glared at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, ignoring the Titans.

"You gotta be kidding me." Daniel muttered in shock.

"**FOOLS! You can't kill an EMOTION!"** she practically screamed at them. As she stood, a blue and white beam of sonic energy hit her full on, almost knocking her back out the door, but she recovered quickly, reaching out with her hands, Cyborg was enveloped with a black aura, and with a flick of her wrist, Rage sent him flying across the rudunda, crashing into a column, which shook slightly at the impact.

Instantly, Best Boy was charging her, in the form of a Rhino, however, he never hit her. Rage, with a evil smirk on her face, jumped into the air at the last minute, and hovered above him as he skidded to a halt, then she brought both feet down on the back of his neck, forcing him to the ground.

Terra saw this and she scowled, her eye burning with light, raising her arms and crying with fury, a rock from outside flew through the still open door and ploughed right into Rage.

"**Leave him alone you BITCH!"** Terra screamed, as more boulders came flying in from outside to pile on top of the red emotion.

Meanwhile, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c could do nothing but watch. They were still confused, the two Zat blasts should have been enough to incapacitate her, sure, they knew they probably wouldn't be able to kill her, but still, their weapons should have slowed her down at least a little.

While Terra was putting Rage in an early grave, or trying to, Cyborg was helping a winded Beast Boy who had reverted back to human form was now rubbing his sore neck.

"You ok man?" Cy asked. Beast Boy winced.

"Dude…I'll be feeling _that one_ tomorrow…"

"You got lucky man, if you'd been anything smaller, she could have killed you!" Cyborg pointed out, his face full of concern. BB nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's what she was trying to do anyway. I was right, this bitch is _psycho!_"

Just then, the mountain of boulders erupted in a miniature volcano of black energy, when it faded, Rage stood on top of the rock pile glaring at Terra with glowing eyes.

"Do you think you can stop me? _Whore!_" Rage spat, her words dripping with contempt. Terra glared at her, her own eyes glowing yellow. Rage continued.

"Nothing can stop m—" that was as far as she got.

A stream of blue and orange bolts hit her simultaneously, Sam and Daniel continuously firing their Zats and Teal'c using the rapid-fire setting of his staff so as not to allow her to raise a defence.

The three kept firing, since their weapons didn't not have a limited supply of ammo, they could keep it up all day if they wanted.

"**ENOUGH!"** Rage screamed, straightening her self up and raising a black shield to protect herself, it's not like their attacks could kill her, but they _did_ injure her slightly, and they were quickly getting annoying.

The bolts continued to hit the shield, but the three of them never let up.

While they were keeping her occupied, Cyborg was busy sneaking round behind her. The sound of the weapons easily drowned out his footsteps, but he stepped lightly all the same.

Rage was too busy concentrating on the shield to notice Cyborg's approach, until he was right behind her that is.

"You interlopers will never stop—"

Again she was interrupted, as Cyborg grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air, her shield fading immediately, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c instantly stopped firing. With a cry of fury, Cyborg threw Rage over his shoulder and propelled her forwards, straight into one of the columns.

"Urgh!" Rage groaned as she hit the stonework.

"Where the heck did those emotions go? We could use a little backup here!" Beast Boy cried.

Rage immediately got to her feet, turning round she sent a blast of black energy straight at the metal man, sending him across the floor.

"That all you got tin man?" she sneered. "Quite frankly, I was hoping for something more; but then, you _are_ nothing more that a pile of rusty loose screws, nuts and bolts, holding together a collection of badly designed pieces of obsolete scrap!"

That set Cyborg off. He rose to his feet, but instead of yelling a retort, he smiled.

"This coming from a dim-witted Halfling, but then, I'm not surprised, after all, your old man was nothing but a weak push over, so that really doesn't say a lot about you does it?"

Just then, Terra tackled him to the floor, just as a beam of black energy shot over his head, missing him by centimetres. BB ducked next to him.

"Dude! Are you _trying to get yourself **KILLED!**_" He snapped, looking at Cyborg like he'd lost it.

"Never mind him. **YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!**" Rage screamed. And with that, she began her attack again.

But as before, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were there to give her a headache. As she made ready to pounce on the three Titans, she was hit in the back by two Zat blasts, and a Staff blast.

Teal'c, Sam and Daniel now stood in the open, letting her have it. They knew that all they could manage to do was distract her, hopefully, that was enough.

After stumbling a few metres, curtsey of the blasts, she finally rounded on them, all four eyes glowing. The mark of Scath burning faintly on her forehead, but the three SGC personnel didn't notice it.

Simply put, she was **_PISSED!_**

"**DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN ACTUALLY STOP ME!"**

As she marched on them, she didn't notice the figures appearing in the corridors around them; the other emotions, all except Timid and Love, even Rude had shown up. They were al advancing, slowly, a portal opened and Bravery stepped through, she did not look pleased.

Rage paused, then she noticed the others, her eyes glowed even more.

"Oh, so you all want a piece? Well come and get it!"

And that's when she was dog-piled.

Happy, Bravery, Knowledge, Wisdom, Rude and Lust dived on her, each one delivering hard fast punches, she was quickly forced to the ground.

"**Get off me!"** Rage yelled, trying in vain to push them off her, then, with a quick burst of energy, she forced them off of her, throwing them all to the floor. She stood quickly.

Bravery was the first to come at her, giving a battle cry as she delivered a roundhouse kick, Rage caught it and, using her strength and powers, lifted her up and over her shoulders, letting go as she did, bravery was sent sprawling, dazed, but not out.

Happy was next, she threw a punch, but Rage side stepped it, then floored her pink cloaked sister with a right-hook of her own. She then turned on Rude, kicking her in the chest and sending her across the room. Knowledge, Wisdom and Lust paused, re-thinking their strategy.

Cyborg at this point had gotten to his feet and was ready for another waltz with 'Little Red Demon Hood.' He charged his sonic cannon and took aim, but then, something unusual happened.

Rage was stood, glaring at them all, when suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and some kind of creature, that to the Titans and the gathered emotions looked like a jellyfish made entirely of light, and constantly emitting a faint, high pitched humming, wrapped itself around Rage.

"W-what? **NO!**" Rage screamed as the tendrils of white light enveloped her, the creature making faint whooshing noises as it moved. Rage was almost completely concealed in white light. She trashed around violently, trying in vain to escape, her eyes wide with surprise and anger, and something else the others noticed. Fear.

As Rage trashed, she tried staggering forwards, trying to escape the strange alien that held her, but it merely tightened its grip.

"**_RELEEAASSEE MEEE!_"** Rage screamed, the marks of Scath starting to burn on her body.

The emotions, the three Titans and SG-1 stood watching in shock.

Rage continued to struggle, the marks flared, as did her eyes, then the light from the creature intensified, and she screamed in pain, becoming completely obscured for a few seconds, then it faded, and the creature released her, then, with a flash of light, disappeared. Rage collapsed.

Cyborg took a hesitant step towards her but stopped when she muttered a warning.

"Touch me and die, vermin!" then she looked up and around at all of them, a murderous scowl on her face. All the emotions, and the three Titans, well, Cyborg and Beast Boy, gasped.

Rage's eyes were normal. Instead of four blood red slits, there were now two normal amethyst eyes, _Raven's_ eyes. The marks of Scath were gone too. She staggered to her feet and raised an arm, pointing it at Beast Boy, she gritted her teeth in concentration.

Nothing happened.

"Wha-What happened to me!" she yelled.

"Simple. Your powers have been striped." Said a voice behind her, she wheeled round, and got a clenched fist connected to her right cheek. She was sent across the floor, sprawling, when she finally stopped skidding, she looked up to see Love glaring at her.

"Impossible! You're weak, injured…" Rage stammered. Love shook her head.

"I was, but then, something happened." She reached into her cloak and pulled out a small crystal ball, which was filled with a glowing light.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It represents the spiritual, emotional, and mental bond between Robin and Raven, it's also what I draw my strength from." Love clarified.

"But, that was barely glowing half an hour ago, you could hardly sit up, never mind stand!" Bravery spoke up, looking confused. Love nodded.

"I know, but a few minutes ago, it just started glowing again, like nothing had happened, and I got my strength back."

Before anyone could say anything else, Rage got another punch to the face, this one knocking her out.

"So…What was that thing?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone shook their heads, that is, except for Teal'c, Sam and Daniel.

They knew exactly what it had been.

"_An Ancient? But…how?"_ Sam thought to herself.

"_That…was…unusual…"_ Daniel thought.

"_Most interesting…"_ Teal'c thought.

Bravery, Knowledge and Wisdom picked up Rage's unconscious form and made a move to carry her out the open doorway. Wisdom turned to the others.

"Happy, Love, escort our guests to the Forbidden Door."

"Wait, what?" Cyborg asked. Wisdom looked at him.

"Rage has been subdued, Raven should be waking from her coma now. It's time for you to go." Then she turned to Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. "It was a pleasure meeting you three." Then, they carried Rage out the door and they were gone.

"Ok, com'on y'all, looks like we're headin' out." Cyborg said. Beast Boy, Terra, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c following him.

By the time they'd reached the Forbidden Door, Happy and Terra were giggling insanely at a joke Beast Boy had told them, Cyborg, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c just rolled their eyes.

"Are they always this bad?" Sam asked Cyborg, he nodded.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you guys. But it's time for you to go. Hopefully, Starfire will be ok soon." Love spoke up, smiling at each of them.

"Thanks, this certainly has been an…eventful trip…" Sam said, she looked around her at the void they floated it, the portal back to the real word shimmered ahead of them.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sam said as she stepped through the portal, the others following behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this, like i said, the next chapter will be longer, i just want to know that if i'm going to post longer chapters, I would like to know that you guys appreciate the effort. Sorry if this seems seems a little abrasive, it's just that i've been a bit down lately, and the lack of reviews for the original chapter didn't help much. So, p****lease don't forget to review. I'd really appreaciate it. Thanks.**

**I've already started work on chapter 14, just need some ideas for a chapter title.**


	14. Chapter 14: A new Enemy

**TEEN TITANS: SG-1**

**Summary: You should know it by now, if you don't, it's in the previous chapters.**

**Pairings: Robin/Raven, BB/T. Please Read and Review and remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Stargate: SG-1. If i did, Trouble in Tokyo would never have happened, neither would season 5, and Robin and Raven would have been together.**

**To all those who have reviewed so far I offer my thanks; and know that I appreciate your support. Thank you.**

**A/N: (LONG Author Note time) Ok, I know a MAJOR APOLOGY is in order here guys. I'm SO SORRY for taking so long to finish this! But I had good reasons. Firstly, writers block. I wrote myself into a corner and had to rethink part of the overall story halfway through this chapter, and again a little further on.**

**Secondly, life got in the way, namely college, so I ended up getting bogged down with that.**

**Thirdly, the cancellation of first Teen Titans (then that debacle that was TiT) and then the cancellation of SG-1 didn't really help my drive to write this, so I 'took a break' and tried working on other stories for a time. But I finally decided to come back to this one and get this thing updated.**

**So here it is. Roughly 3 years and several months over due: the next chapter in this story.**

**This fic will probably now be about 25 to 30 chapters long. That's how long I had in mind when I started it, now, it's definitely going to be between those numbers.**

**So once again, I am REALLY sorry for taking so long! If anyone is still interested in this fic, I hope you are, since I noticed it is now in two C2 listings, and I'm still getting faves and reviews every now and then, then I sincerely apologize for taking so long and hope you enjoy! THANK YOU!!! Happy reading!!!! **

**Chapter 14:**** A New Enemy.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thor was busy monitoring his instruments, the steady beeping of the monitors signalled the condition of his patients.

Suddenly, he noticed the mirror beginning to glow, then, a black vortex of energy rose from it, turning slightly so that it was over the floor, then when it disappeared, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and three youths he'd never seen before were standing in the room, looking around in confusion.

"Greetings Doctor Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c."

"Thor…hi!" Sam said with a smile, then looked around.

"Err…Hi Thor, hmm, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we have come out at the SGC or something?" Daniel asked.

"Err yeah, I kinda put Rae's mirror in her hand, so we'd be where ever she is when we came out." Cyborg stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, so where are we?" Terra asked.

"You are in the medical bay aboard the _'Daniel Jackson'_" Thor answered smoothly.

"Wait a minute." Beast Boy paused, confused. "This ship is named after Doctor Jackson here?" he asked, gesturing towards said scientist, who blushed slightly, and had kind of a smug grin on his face.

"That is correct." Thor stated.

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg.

"How come WE don't get things named after us?"

"I dunno…" Cyborg shrugged.

"Before anyone could say anything else," Raven groaned, her eyes fluttering open slightly, "uh…my head is killing me…"

"Raven!" the three Titans grinned at there newly revived friend.

"Yes…I'm happy to see you guys too…" Raven said, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Where's…oh." She paused as she looked around, realising she wasn't in the infirmary. And that Starfire was next to her. The other Titans noticed her too.

"Is she going to be ok?" Beast Boy asked. Thor nodded. "Although her injuries are severe, the ship's medical systems are healing her well. As soon as she awakens, I will transport you all down to Stargate Command."

"And you are?" Raven asked, arching an eyebrow slightly. Thor turned to her.

"I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet."

"Is there anyway we can…talk to her?" Cyborg asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a foolish question.

"Yes."

Cyborg blinked. That had not been the answer he expected.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c just smiled.

"One moment." Thor replied, his hands repositioning several stones on the console in front of him. A few seconds later, they heard a familiar voice echo through the room. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Raven? Where are you? I cannot see anything."

"I have connected your mind to the ship's computer. You are able to speak to us via the communications system. If you wish, you may appear to us as a hologram." Thor stated.

A few seconds later, a shimmering image of Starfire appeared next to the table Raven had been lying on. She looked around and saw her friend's confused faces. Then she saw her own body in the stasis pod, being healed.

"This is…most…unnerving…" Starfire said uneasily.

"You get used to it." Daniel re-assured her. She smiled at him, then her image shimmered for a moment. She turned back to Thor. "How long will I remain in there?"

"Not long." Thor replied. "It should only take another hour or so for the medical systems to restore you completely, even though I'm not familiar with your species' physiology, it is very similar to that of humans." Starfire nodded, then she turned to the others, a look of confusion and worry on her face.

"Where is Robin?"

The others, except Thor, internally winced, they'd been dreading that question.

"He's…We…uhm…thing is Star…we don't know." Cyborg finished, a solemn look on his face.

Starfire blinked, then blinked again. "Y—You do not know? How could you not know? What happened?" she asked meekly.

Beast Boy swallowed, before answering her.

"There…was…an accident Star."

She cocked her head at him.

"An 'accident'?"

"Part of the temple roof collapsed, it would have crushed me, but Robin pushed me out of the way at the last second, but he didn't make it out in time." Sam said, lowering her head.

Starfire's eyes widened, then they started to glisten with simulated tears, Raven's heart ached for her friend, she knew exactly how Star felt.

"Is…is he……ok?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"We don't know Star, he was badly injured, there was this weird flash of light, and he was gone…"

"Gone…? How could he be gone?"

Cyborg shook his head again, a pained expression on his face.

"I don't know Star! But he is!" then he gestured to SG-1. "But I think _they_ know what happened to him, or where he might be."

Starfire blinked again, then turned to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. "You…know where Robin is?"

"We don't know where he is, but we think we know what might have happened to him, since Thor didn't beam him on board, and the Goa'uld don't possess beaming technology." Daniel stated nervously.

"So, what happened to him?" Terra asked.

"We…think he ascended…" Daniel replied. The Titans just stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"What do you mean 'ascended'?" Raven asked.

"Hold on a sec, you mean like what happened to those Ancients you were talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, not exactly, they might have ascended him, they might not. But we think he was transported somewhere, we just don't know where, and even if we did, getting there would be virtually impossible." Daniel replied.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked, Raven rolled her eyes as she snapped at him, annoyed by his sutpidity. "Because it's more than likely that he's on another plain of existence you moron."

"So what now?" Terra asked.

"Well, we wait for him to come to us." Sam said, before glancing at Daniel, who nodded.

"If they're able to heal his wounds, then they'll most likely send him back to the SGC, so we'll just have to tell them to keep an eye out for him."

While they were talking, Thor opened a secure channel to the SGC.

"O'Neill."

"_Thor? Any progress?"_

"Yes O'Neill. I am happy to report that your team and your guests have safely made it back aboard my ship, in one piece, and that one of my patients is conscious, the other is still being treated however." Thor summarised, Sam decided that she should cut in, so she stepped away from the others and towards Thor.

"_Great. Wonderful. Any chance you could put Sam on the line?"_

Sam smiled slightly.

"I'm here Sir, we're all okay. Raven's awake now."

"_Carter? What happened? Where'd you go? Thor said you were inside the head of one of those kids?"_

Sam looked uneasy.

"Yes sir, that's where the Gate sent us, though I still don't know how that's possible, as far as we know, the Stargates don't operate in that way, they were never designed to. One thing's for sure, it's gonna be one hell of a difficult report to write."

"_I look forward to reading it. Thor, any idea when your other patient will be ready to be sent down?" _Jack asked.

"It will be at least another hour O'Neill, her recovery is not yet complete, and I would rather not remove her from the stasis pod until she is fully healed." Thor smoothly replied.

"_Okay, but as soon as she's ready, send them all down at once, then you can collect whatever supplies Sam, Daniel and Teal'c will need to help you with the Replicators."_

"Very well O'Neill." And with that, the communication was severed.

Starfire meanwhile, had closed her eyes and appeared in deep thought, her image continued to flicker slightly.

Cyborg looked at her. "What's wrong Star?"

"I am reviewing the ship's log." She replied.

"And?"

"…These 'Replicators', they cannot be allowed to progress any further into this galaxy."

"Why? What are they?" Terra asked.

"They are an artificial life-form, they have a collective intelligence, which means they all share their knowledge. They seek to consume any and all advanced technology in this galaxy, and they will not stop." Star replied, finally opening her eyes. "And although Earth currently lacks any technology that may interest them, they will not ignore Earth indefinitely.", she took a breathe before continuing.

"There is a lot of information about them in the ship's computer, but 'to put it simply' as humans would say; if we were to engage in combat with them-" she was interrupted by Sam.

"Which will never happen. Because you guys aren't coming with us. The Replicators are too dangerous."

"But you might need-" BB tried, but Raven cut him off, "No, they're right. I had a vision about these things, and I highly doubt our powers would work against them, if they do at all, they won't for long. It wouldn't take long for the Replicators to adapt, since both my powers and Starfire's are energy based. Besides, Cyborg is a lot better off staying as far away from them as possible."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Simple." Raven deadpanned. "To them, you're a walking 'all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Indeed." Thor replied.

Cyborg just looked at the two of them, not quite knowing what to say.

"So…What are we gonna do down there then?" BB asked.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I don't think General O'Neil will let you go through the gate again. They'll probably set up some temporary accommodation for you on the base." Daniel stated, but he didn't sound too sure about the last part.

"But we need to find Robin!" Starfire protested.

"Look, General O'Neill is planning to send several SG teams to check out the addresses we found, he's given them orders to report back if they find anything. And if they find Robin, they're ordered to bring him back." Sam replied, trying to placate her.

A few seconds later, Thor's console began beeping; he moved several stones and an image appeared on the screen. The others turned to look.

"Odin. What have you to report?" Thor asked.

"_The Replicators have begun to move, we have already taken measures to ensure they do not escape the planet. However, they have already launched two ships. We have engaged and destroyed them easily; the disruptor technology seems to still be effective. However, they are showing signs of adapting. Several of the blocks left from the ships are still active, indicating they are beginning to adapt."_

"Understood Odin. Keep me apprised of any further developments. I should be able to join you within the next 30 earth minutes with re-enforcements. Until then, stop them from leaving the system any way you can." Thor replied.

"Understood Thor. Odin out." the other Asgard replied, before the image faded out.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Daniel asked.

"They are beginning to adapt to the Ancient disruptor technology." Teal'c clarified.

"That's not good." Daniel finished.

"What disruptor?" Cyborg asked.

"This one." Sam said, as she hauled a case onto a nearby table, opening it, she lifted out the disruptor Jack had designed using the knowledge of the Ancients, and Thor had built using his ship's beaming technology.

Cyborg whistled, and began to scan it.

"Nice. How's it work?"

"It basically neutralizes all the communication pathways between the blocks the Replicators are made of, rendering each one inert, it also works on Human forms too. Basically they fall apart when you shoot them."

"That was a waste of a perfectly good explanation." Beast Boy replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow, distinctly remembering Jack saying the exact same thing to her once, and, apparently, he'd also said it to Rodney McKay shortly before the Atlantis Expedition left.

"What about the Replicators that resemble humans?" Starfire asked.

"It works on them as well." Sam replied.

"_How would she know that?"_ BB thought to himself, then he realised. _"Oh yeah, her mind's linked to the computer thingy."_

"Is there any other way to fight them?" Raven asked.

"Guns." Daniel said simply.

"Guns?" Raven asked.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"Why guns?" BB asked.

"Because, until this disruptor came along, they were the only weapons that worked. Since Replicators are immune to all other forms of energy based weapons, these will have to do." Sam replied.

"But that shouldn't concern you since you're never going up against them, not if we have anything to say about it." Daniel put forth, with a sort of smug smile.

Cyborg looked about ready to retort, when he reconsidered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Baal's ship, hyperspace._

Slade was still wondering the corridors, he felt lost and he didn't like being lost. He thought back to his brief encounter with Lolita, and shuddered. That…_woman…_was repulsive; he really had no idea why Baal was keeping her around. She was also very annoying, a few moments after meeting her, he began to feel the urge to kill her, just so he wouldn't have to listen to her voice.

But he decided to quickly put that out of his mind, he had other things to do. Like find a way to take this power Anubis spoke of and use it for himself, once he did that, the Titans would never challenge him again.

He was quickly becoming weary of wondering the gold plated halls of the ship. Every corridor looked like the last one; he didn't know how he would find his way to any place of importance, though he suspected those would be guarded to stop him from snooping.

As he'd once told Trigon, he was nobody's servant, yet, that's how he felt they were treating him, or they were treating him as a prisoner, who had not been confined to a holding cell, he got free roam of most of the ship, just all the areas that were of any importance, places that held his interest, were off limits.

And he hated it.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take the bridge, for one thing, there was that hand device Baal was wearing, then there were several Jaffa, and on top of that there were several of those Kull Warriors, and then there was Anubis, whatever the hell _he_ was…

He finally found his way back to the quarters they'd given him, once he entered, he walked over to his bed and sat down, staring out the window watching the flowing energy of the hyper-space corridor pass by.

"At least they gave me a room with a view…" he muttered sarcastically.

Lolita was busy serving drinks in what passed for the ship's mess hall. There were quite a few Jaffa in the room, sitting at tables, talking, laughing. She was just walking between tables near one of the walls when a Jaffa called out to her, "You! Slave! Come here!"

Lolita turned round and faced the Jaffa who was sitting at the other end of the room. She glared at him, biting back the retorts that would probably get her killed if she spoke them aloud. As she shuffled over to the table, the other Jaffa ignored her. "How did I end up 'ere?" she muttered.

"Vhat?" she snapped, her eyes showing her fury.

"More drink!" the Jaffa snapped, he was clearly drunk, and she doubted he could even stand under his own power anymore.

"I think you've 'ad enough." She replied, he glared back at her.

"I tell you when I've had enough slave!" he roared, throwing a punch at her but missing. Lolita slammed the tray down on the table.

"Fine zen! Knock yourzelf out!" and with that she walked away.

Slade, having only spent a few minutes in his room thinking, had finally decided to try and find a populated place on the ship. He reasoned he could possibly get some useful information from the Jaffa, and so was just making his way towards what he suspected was the mess hall, he could hear Jaffa laughing and talking, he hesitated. Just then, he heard a voice he hoped he'd never hear again.

"Fine zen! Knock yourzelf out!" and _she_ strolled out and almost collided with him.

"Oh great……you again." He growled.

"'ey! I know you……you're z'hat buffoon who—" she was quickly silenced by a punch to the face.

"Get out of my sight girl. And if you ever call me that again, I will kill you where you stand." Slade growled.

Lolita got up, glaring at him, before stalking off, muttering profanities at him in German under her breath.

Slade watched her go, resisting the urge to step forward, reach out and snap her neck. He didn't know what it was, there was just something about her that really pissed him off.

He decided then and there, that as long as he was forced to remain on this ship, he would not tolerate her presence any longer. He'd get rid of her, and probably do the crew a favour in the process. He then headed off back in the direction of his 'quarters', he wasn't really in the mood for intel gathering anymore.

On the Pel'Tak, Baal was sat, idly watching the energy of the hyperspace corridor through a window.

"So, what exactly are we looking for on Kheb?" he asked.

"That is not for you to know. At least, not yet." Anubis replied from behind him, Baal didn't turn round.

"So, where do you intend to go when you have what you're looking for?" Baal asked, though he really didn't expect an answer.

"If the information I obtained on Kresh'ta is accurate, and I believe it is, then Kheb holds information regarding the locations of several powerful artefacts of Ancient design, of course, I expect the Tau'ri to try and get to them before we can, but they will not be a problem."

Baal snorted "As I recall, you said something similar just before your fleet attacked Earth, hmm, you _do_ remember how that turned out, right?" he asked, looking over his shoulder with a smug grin appearing.

Anubis glared at him. "Of course I remember. Fool! And even if the Tau'ri decide to bring their new allies, it will not matter. For soon, I will possess the power to crush anyone who stands in my way." He then narrowed his eyes on Baal. "Including you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Thor's ship, Main Bridge._

Sam had just finished outlining her report she intended to give to O'Neill, Hammond and Woolsey regarding SG-1's recent 'Away Mission' to Nevermore. She'd written it on a digital pad Thor had given her. Quite frankly, it still confused her. She read over it one more time.

"Any luck?" Daniel asked, Sam shook her head.

"I've been over this about four times already, and it still doesn't make sense! I mean, how can you describe in a report exactly what we experienced? I mean, was it real, physical? Or psychic manifestation? Were we physically inside that girl's head? It goes against every law of physics and biology."

"Well, the terrain we were in was certainly physical." Daniel replied, Sam nodded, looking confused and frustrated.

"Yeah, and that's the weird thing. The terrain we were in was physical, and yet, we were inside someone's mind, and another thing, those emotions; were they physical? Or apparitions? Ugh……I think I'm getting a headache……" she then glanced over the report again and sighed. "If I hand this over, I'll probably be committed."

Daniel smiled reassuringly, deciding against the idea of saying _"Now you know how Jack feels"_, figuring saying that wouldn't go down too well. Instead, he patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm having a hard time figuring it out too, and it think Teal'c has all but given up on figuring it out."

Just then, one of Thor's consoles began beeping rapidly.

"What is it?" Sam asked, turning away from her report.

"It is a transmission from Odin. The Replicators have broken through the blockade, and are spreading out in all directions. Their vessels are jumping to Hyperspace the instant they pass the blockade."

"What about the disruptors? Odin said they were adapting?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Thor replied, although his face portrayed no emotion, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c could tell he was worried. After a moment, Thor spoke again. "Odin is signalling a retreat to a fall-back position several light years from the blockade for our remaining forces to regroup. I have no choice, we must leave now. I will begin to make preparations to transport our guests down to Stargate Command, and—"

"No." Starfire interrupted.

The others turned to stare at her.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Sam asked.

"We can help you."

"No way, we've been over this. You're not coming with us. And that's final."

"But you may require our assistance." Star protested.

"I promised General O'Neill that I would not put you into a situation where you would be forced to engage the Replicators. I intend to keep that promise." Thor replied. He then started the process of disconnecting her mind from his ship's computer, but suddenly, his console went dead.

"What have you done?" he asked, staring at her.

"I cannot allow you to disconnect me from your ship's systems, not yet."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're hijacking the ship?" Sam asked.

"Uh Star, I think you better stop." Cyborg prompted.

"No. I have read the information in the ship's database regarding these Replicators, they must be stopped now. They will need our help." She replied, gesturing towards Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

And with that, the lights and several consoles flickered. Thor consulted some readouts. "We are breaking orbit."

"Okay Star, jokes over, you can stop now." Beast Boy spoke up, looking fairly nervous.

"Seriously Starfire, stop. Now." Raven growled.

"Even if you did fight the Replicators, there's no reason to believe you'd have any more luck than a group of Jaffa would. Since Replicators are immune to energy based weapons, and most of your powers are energy based. Your attacks would be useless. As I said before."

"Most. I'm a shape-shifter. My powers aren't energy based." BB replied. Sam gave him a stern look. "Can any of those forms resist acid? Because that's what the bugs use to fight in close quarter combat, they also use an array of stabbing weapons. If they don't dissolve you, they'll slice you up like a steak."

BB looked hesitant.

"Okay, then give us some guns." Terra replied.

She noticed everyone looking at her blankly. "What?"

"Hello! We're Superheroes! We don't use guns!" BB snapped, waving his arms.

"And have you ever fired one? Have you had any training with them?" Sam asked. Terra hesitated, then shook her head 'no'.

Sam sighed. "That's what I thought. Well, we haven't got a lot of time, and I'm not really sure if I should give you a crash course…"

"Besides, like we've already said, your powers might not even work, but even if they do, at first, it won't take long for the Replicators to adapt." Daniel replied.

Sam and Teal'c nodded in agreement.

_SGC control room_.

Walter was busy checking his readouts, when something caught his eye.

"Uh, Sirs, I think you should take a look at this…"

O'Neill and Hammond both leaned forwards.

"What is it Walter?" Jack asked.

"NASA space-based radar readings indicate that Thor's ship is moving out of the solar system, fast."

"Damn it…" Jack muttered. Then he punched a panel on the console, activating the com system.

"THOR! PICK UP!" he snapped.

"_Yes O'Neill."_ Came Thor's reply.

"Are you ready to send those kids down yet?"

"_No."_

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, _Why_ are you leaving? I told you to send them down before you left."

"_I was about to transport them O'Neill, but I was prevented from doing so."_

"What?"

"_We have been, as you humans say, 'Hijacked' by one of those onboard."_

Jack sighed and gritted his teeth. "Which one?"

"_I believe she is called Starfire. I connected her mind to the ship's computer so her friends could communicate with her, then I receive a transmission from our fleet stating that the Replicators are escaping, and that my presence is required. She has decided that she and her friends may be able to help, although Teal'c, Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson and myself believe otherwise."_ Thor replied, there was a slight edge to his tone, it sounded almost like anger.

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'Replicators' and 'escaping' in the same sentence?" Jack asked, his face darkening.

"_Yes. The Asgard support fleet is attempting to hold them, but they are failing."_

Jack sighed again.

"Can't you ask her to give you back your ship?"

"_She will not listen. O'Neill, in a few moments, we will leave the system and be out of range of communication."_ Thor warned.

Jack groaned, this was not his week.

"Then can you at least promise me you'll keep them out of trouble?"

"_I will try."_

"Thank you…" Jack replied. There was a moment of static, before the connection went dead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thor's ship dropped out of hyperspace, and slowed, four other ships began to approach, one _Beliskner_ and two _O'Neill_-Class Asgard ships.

On the bridge, everyone was watching the screens closely.

"Are they all that's left of your fleet?" Sam asked.

"I am not certain. There should be at least 12, I'm only counting three. Obviously not all of the fleet survived the battle."

Their attention was then drawn to a console near Raven; she turned and stared at it, not knowing which stones to move. Thor quickly stepped beside her.

"We are being hailed. It is Commander Tyr." He moved a few stones and the image of an Asgard appeared on one of the screens.

"What news commander?" Thor asked.

"_It is not good." _Tyr responded. _"Several of our ships were captured, the rest destroyed."_

"What of Odin?" Thor asked.

"_We lost contact."_

Thor paused for a moment.

"So now what?" Sam asked. "These ships won't be enough to stop the Replicators, and besides, they'll be spreading in all directions now."

"Yes." Thor replied "The best we can hope to do now is attempt to modify the disruptor technology."

"And in the meantime, we do what?" BB asked.

"Stay out of the way and don't touch anything." Sam said sternly.

"Well, how long until you can unplug Star from your computer?" Cyborg asked.

Thor checked his readouts.

"Soon, within the next ten minutes." Thor replied.

Meanwhile, the hologram of said girl closed her eyes briefly, then opened them and looked at Thor. "We have company."

Thor cocked his head, then another console started beeping. He moved over to it.

"Several ships are approaching."

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Four."

"Replicator or Asgard?" Teal'c asked.

Thor paused for a moment.

"They are _Beliskner_-class ships, but I am not detecting any life-signs. It is the Replicators."

_Outside the ship._

Thor's ship lined itself up with the other three as the Replicator controlled _Beliskner_-class Asgard vessels dropped out of hyper-space.

The five Asgard ships immediately opened fire, their energy weapons ripping into their targets, crippling one ship, and completely destroying another. But by the time they moved onto the last two ships, they'd already raised their shields, which had been significantly upgraded.

The energy pulses from the Asgard ships hit the last two ships and were absorbed by the shields. A few seconds later, the Replicators returned fire.

Tyr's ship took a direct hit, and responded in kind.

Two more of the Asgard vessels were hit, and returned fire. The Replicators may have been outnumbered, but they held their own quite well. Several more shots were exchanged, before one of the Asgard ships took a concentrated blast, which was powerful enough to overwhelm the shields. The energy from the blast scraped the hull, causing a large explosion, and the ship slowed it's rate of fire, it had taken quite a significant hit.

Shortly afterward, a missile punched through the shields and penetrated the hull.

On the bridge of Thor's ship, the group witnessed this.

"One of our vessels has been boarded. I am transporting the crew to safety, and activating the ship's self-destruct." Thor spoke as his hands flew over the console.

A few moments later, the others watched as one of the damaged Asgard ship exploded.

"Did you manage to get the crew off the ship?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Thor replied.

The group watched as one of the remaining Replicator ships turned and fired a missile straight at them.

"Initiating evasive action." Thor said in a monotone voice. The group heard the engines fire, and saw on the monitor as the symbol representing the ship swerve to avoid the approaching projectile. But Sam could tell it wouldn't be enough.

The small white blip turned to follow them as it approached, a high-pitched beeping indicating it's proximity.

"Brace for impact." Thor said, some-what calmly.

BB chose that moment to turn into a squid, and wrapped several tentacles round a console.

The ship shook with a slight jolt, as the missile hit them.

"Where'd it hit?" Daniel asked.

Thor brought up a schematic of his ship, and zoomed in on a section near the aft.

"There. The damage to the hull is minor, the missile contained Replicators." As he said this, a section of the schematic started to flash red.

"They are attempting to gain access to my ship's systems. I am sealing off the area, and locking out the main controls, though it will not stall them long."

"Teal'c, Daniel, lets go." Sam said, grabbing a P-90. Daniel and Teal'c followed suit.

"Hey! Wait up!" BB said, retaking human form.

"For what? We've been over this. You. Are. Not. Coming." Sam replied sternly.

"You can't just expect us to stay here and do nothing." BB retorted.

Sam fixed him with a glare. "Actually, that's _**EXACTLY**_ what we expect you to do." And with that, SG-1 hurried out the room.

"Dude, this sucks." BB muttered.

"Well, she's right. What can _we_ do? Our powers are energy based, and Terra's won't even work if there's no soil or rock around. And I doubt your animal forms would slow them down, not to mention Star's still out of action." Raven replied.

"But they might need our help-" BB replied, but Terra cut him off.

"She's right Gar, we'd only get in the way.

"They are quite capable of dealing with the situation." Thor added, attempting to reassure them.

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam opened the door that led to the section that the bugs had accessed, in the distance, they could clearly make out the mechanical whirring of the Replicators as they moved, and the resounding tapping that sounded like rain as they walked on the metal floor, ceiling and walls.

"How many do you think there are?" Sam asked quietly.

"No idea, but I bet it's a lot." Daniel replied grimly.

As they walked, one of the Replicators appeared round the corner, it barely had time to register that the three of them were there before a loud bang rang out, and the thing disintegrated as a 12-gauge shell struck it dead on.

Teal'c cocked another shell as several more bugs crawled around the corner, on the walls, ceiling and floor.

Sam raised the disruptor, and fired, sending out a column of purple-greyish vapour-like energy that struck several of them, instantly disintegrating them. Still more came, so they repeated the process over and over again.

Soon, Daniel found he was running low on ammo, and as he looked up from loading an M16, he noticed one of the disruptor blasts hitting a few of the bugs, but it did nothing, the just kept coming. Clicking his radio, he yelled over the noise,

"Err guys! We got a problem here!"

Up on the bridge, the Titans heard Daniel's yell, and exchanged worried looks.

"Daniel Jackson, what is happening?" Thor asked.

Over the radio, they heard Daniel's reply.

"_The Replicators are starting to adapt to the disruptor!"_

"We gotta get down there." Beast Boy said, with a look of determination on his face.

"No! You heard what they said, our power's probably wouldn't work anyway, and even if they did, they wouldn't for long." Raven snapped.

"Yours might not work, but mine will." He snapped back.

"How do you know that?" Terra asked exasperated. "Your strongest animal forms wouldn't fit in the corridors of this ship, and your gorilla form wouldn't have much room to move, it'd be like trying to fight in a closet!"

"We must do something to help our friends!" Star chimed it, then she went ridgid, then closed her eyes, her holo-image flickered for a moment.

"Star, what's wrong?" Cy asked.

"The Replicators….they are attempting to access the ship's control systems, I am attempting to counter their efforts, but I'm not sure how long I will be able to manage."

Her holo-image faded, then died.

"Starfire!" Raven called out, but there was no response.

"What happened?" Cy asked, looking worried.

"I have disconnected her mind from the ship's computer systems." Thor replied.

"Why? She was tryin' to help!" BB snapped.

"She would not have been able to resist them much longer, and there is a possibility they would have caused irreparable damage to her mind, not to mention extracting all her knowledge."

Cy nodded, "Yeah, I can see how that would be bad."

Starfire then groaned, and opened her eyes weakly. "Friends?"

"We're here Star." Terra said, as Thor opened the capsule, Terra helped her friend up into a sitting position.

"We….must help them…." She said weakly, starting to regain her strength.

"I promised O'Neill that I would keep you safe, and that is what I intend to do." Thor stated simply.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." BB said confidently.

And before Thor or any others could stop him, he turned and marched out the door.

"Gar! Wait!" Terra cried before rushing after him.

Cy, Raven and Star looked at one another, before reluctantly following them.

Thor, meanwhile, manoeuvred the ship around another blast from one of the last Replicator ships, before scoring several direct hits on an area he knew to be a critical system, the ship's shields fluctuated, then it was hit from several sides by the remain Asgard ships, disintegrating.

His com beeped, moving several more stones, a holographic image of one of the other commanders appeared.

"_Commander Thor, all the Replicator controlled ships have been destroyed, what are your oders?"_

"Keep trying to make contact with the rest of the fleet, in the meantime, I will deal with a few Replicators that managed to get aboard my ship."

"_Very well. Good luck Thor."_ The commander said, before his image faded out. Thor then turned and began monitoring the progress of his guests.

Beast Boy, meanwhile, was headed in the general direction of where he believed SG-1 were still fighting the Replicators. The sound of gunfire also helped a lot.

The sound of gunfire was particularly loud in this corridor, he could see the sharp, 90o right turn. He was about to race round the corner, when Daniel skidded backwards into view, firing a 12-Gauge, the loud sound of electric motors and servos, and the taping of pointed metal feet on metal plating ever present.

Daniel looked to his right and saw the green kid, Garfield, was it? standing in the corridor.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled over the noise, firing off another shot, destroying another replicator.

"Duh! Helping you!" Beast Boy replied, before moving into a raptor, turning and diving into the swarm of Replicators.

"No wait!" Daniel cried out, but it was too late.

Shifting to his gorilla form, Beast Boy started pounding his fists on and crushing the Replicators, he even picked up a few and crushed them in his hands. It hurt like hell of course, but he didn't care.

Terra rounded the corner a moment later, watching as her boyfriend tried to smash the bugs with his bare hands. Several of the bugs were now crawling on him.

The other three Titans rounded the corner a moment later. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and fired it at one of the Repicators, knocking it off of Beast Boy's back. As soon as it hit the wall, it fell to the floor, where Daniel quickly disposed of it.

"We told you to stay with Thor!" Sam yelled over the noise as she dispatched several bugs with her P90.

"Beast Boy decided not to listen." Raven stated, as she used her powers to pull several more bugs off of Beast Boy, who, surprisingly, didn't look all that worse-for-wear. They certainly didn't seem to have injured him yet, which surprised Sam quite a bit, not that she complained. They usually killed any living thing that challenged them so openly.

One of the Replicators crawled up Beast Boys back as he spun on his feet, trying to grab it, he growled with frustration.

"Hold still!" Starfire commanded as she raised an hand, which started to glow. Beast boy did as she ordered, and, as he stopped the Replicator on his back raised up on three of it's four legs, and elongated the fourth it had raised into a sharp point, but before it could bring it down, a bolt of bright green light struck it, knocking it off him.

"Now get your skinny green hide _**back here!**_" Cyborg ordered as SG-1 finished reloading their weapons.

Beast boy was quick to comply as the bugs tried to swarm him again, he quickly morphed into a snake and slithered back to his friends before retaking human form.

"If you ever do anything that stupid again..." Raven started.

"I'll personally castrate you!" Terra finished for her. Beast Boy swallowed nervously as he looked at his girlfriend and awkwardly smiled at her.

"Heh heh, my bad." Beast boy said, the four Titans glared at him.

"Sam, I'm running low." Daniel said, as she moved down the to end of the corridor, she looked back.

"There can't have been that many, and we didn't really give them time to replicate, so we've probably got just about all of them."

Daniel and Teal'c nodded. Daniel turned and gave the Titans a hard look. "Now you guys go back to the bridge and wait with Thor. Now!" The Titans knew they weren't going to win this argument, or rather, Beast Boy and Starfire realized it.

"You heard him." Raven said, giving the green kid an evil look.

"Sorry Rae, I know you're worried about Rob, I-" she cut him off.

"You're damn right I'm worried about him, and the last thing I need is another one of my friends acting reckless!" she snapped, her eyes turning a slight shade of red.

Beast Boy swallowed, hard.

By now, Teal'c and Daniel had joined Sam round the corner and were quickly dealing with the replicators they could find.

No one noticed the small hole that had appeared in the ceiling above and just behind Cyborg.

"_Colonel Carter."_ Thor's voice came over her radio, she reached down and grabbed it.

"Yeah Thor what is it?" she asked.

"_Another Replicator vessel has dropped out of Hyperspace. They are firing upon us."_ An instant later, the ship shook under the impact against it's shields.

"I hope they don't fire any more missiles at us." Daniel muttered as he swept the area with his P90, taking out five more bugs.

It was then that about six of them dropped down from the hole in the ceiling and onto Cyborg.

"Yaaah!" he cried as they started to crawl all over him, one even managed to gab a pincer into the side of his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg roared with rage as he reached up and grabbed the offending machine, crushing it in his hands. Another crawled onto his shoulder and, this time, managed to get one of its pincers into the side of his head, into an access port.

"Hold still!" Raven ordered as she used her powers to pull the remaining replicators from him, and used her powers to physically pull them apart. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough to pull the last from his shoulder.

"Get it off me Raven! It's downloading!" he then reached up and grabbed the Replicator, and tried to pull it off his shoulder, but he was too late, it had already hacked into his memory core and downloaded nearly everything in his database.

An instant later, there were two flashes of white light, one just around the second corner, and the other in the midst of the Titans, the flashes were also accompanied by melodic chimes.

"Daniel!" Sam cried from around the corner.

"Raven!" Starfire called, as Cyborg destroyed the Replicator he'd been holding.

"Thor, Daniel Jackson and Raven have been beamed away." Teal'c said over his radio.

"_I did not do it. The Replicators must have them."_

Outside the ship, the remaining Asgard ships were still firing on the grey cylindrical Replicator vessel, it's shields glowing under the constant fire, it soon began to pull away, before a Hyperspace window opened in front of it and it disappeared.

Thor was sat on the bridge, monitoring the situation. His sensors had confirmed the presence of two human life signs on the Replicator ship, but he'd be unable to do anything before it jumped.

He knew one thing for certain. O'Neill was not going to be happy about this. Making up his mind, he turned the ship around and set a course for Earth, and engaged the Hyper-drive.

A few moments later, Sam, Teal'c, Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg and Starfire walked onto the Bridge, the Titans looked scared.

"Dude! What happened?!" Beast Boy demanded.

"The Replicators took them." Thor said.

"We have to go after them." Terra said decisively.

"I will gather what ships I can and attempt to go in pursuit."

"Where are we headed?" Teal'c asked.

"Earth." Thor replied flatly. "It is time for our 'guests' to get off my ship." His tone brooked no argument.

"What?!" the four Titans exclaimed.

Sam didn't really know much about Asgard facial expressions, they really didn't show any, but she could tell from the tone of Thor's voice that he was _**not**_ pleased.

"Your recklessness endangered yourselves and others, and now, one of your number, along with Doctor Jackson, are now in the hands of the Replicators. I gave General O'Neill my word that no harm would come to you. Now, because of your actions, I have failed. I will not fail again. As soon as we enter Earth-orbit, I will beam you all down to Stargate Command." He said his tone final.

Thor activated his comm. System and opened a channel to Tyr.

"Commander Tyr. I am taking the humans back to Earth. Two of them were taken by the Replicators. Do we have any ships capable of perusing them?" he asked.

"_Not at this time."_ Came the reply.

"I see." Thor said.

_-~-~-~-_

_Hyperspace, a few moments later._

The long grey cylindrical ship, comprising of a single rotating core with a disc-shaped section running the circumference, approximately one quarter from the nose tip, and around the perimeter of that, extended an array of long straight spine-like antennae, that ran almost the rest of the length of the ship, cruised through hyperspace steadily.

In an isolated chamber deep within, Raven and Daniel stood looked around them. There were no windows, or doors. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of the same thing, a medium blue metal blocks.

"Okay, this is different." Raven deadpanned. She looked at Daniel. "Any idea what to expect?"

Daniel shrugged. "Other than possible torture, followed by a hopefully quick death, no, I have no idea." He replied, before smiling at her wanly.

"Gee, I thought _I_ was the sarcastic one." Raven deadpanned again.

Daniel was just about to reply when he heard something to his right, they both turned to see the far wall warping, bubbling outward in a roughly human shaped blob, which then separated from the wall, and stepped into the room, as it did, it's features morphed to become more human, then it added some color to the illusion, and within seconds, the two of them were staring at a perfect replica of Carter.

"Hope you guys are enjoying the trip." She smiled with false charm.

Raven looked at Daniel out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you know there was a Human form Replicator running around that looks like your friend?"

"Nope." Daniel replied.

"Fifth created me in Colonel Carter's image." She stated.

"And where is he?" Daniel said, remembering how he, Teal'c, Thor and Jack had rescued Sam from Orilla, the Asgard colony in the Milky Way a few weeks previous, and their last encounter with said Human-form.

"Dead." She replied flattly.

"Oh….sorry to hear that." Daniel replied, not meaning a single word.

"I destroyed him. He was an in-effectual leader."

"And you think you'll do a better job of destroying all life in this galaxy?" Daniel countered.

"Oh, I know I will. And, you two are going to help me." She said, smiling at them, the smile was full of simulated charm, but Raven sensed no emotion from the thing in front of her, she couldn't even sense the Replicator's 'life' sign, if it really _was_ alive.

"And if we refuse? You're hardly in a position to enforce that statement." Raven challenged.

The Replicator turned to her.

"For Daniel's part, the answer is simple. Somewhere in this galaxy is an Ancient device, one that could potentially be used to destroy us, buried deep in his subconscious mind is the information I seek."

"Okay, doesn't explain why I'm here." Raven said.

"You're a curiosity to us. Something that's completely alien, but thanks to the information we were able to obtain from your friend's mind, we now know everything about you, Raven, and your friends, and how to effectively adapt to, and suppress your abilities."

As she finished saying this, Raven felt an energy field fill the room, and her powers were suddenly restrained.

"And, there's also that little matter of how you got here. You're going to help us re-create that inter-dimensional gateway. Why conquer one Galaxy, one reality, when we can spread ourselves over every reality, across space and time."

"Okay, first, I need my powers to open one of those. Second, we're here purely by accident. My original intention was not to open a portal to this reality. And third, I wouldn't help you even if my life depended on it."

The Replicator smirked, "You will, and it may. His certainly will." She said, gesturing with a head-nod to Daniel.

"And just how exactly are you going to get us to co-operate?" Raven replied.

Without warning, the Replicator used both hands to shove them back against the wall behind them, and a small group of blocks shot out of the wall, wrapping around each of their ankles and wrists, forming cuffs that were fixed to the wall.

As soon as the two of them were secured, pieces of the wall directly behind their heads extended outward, until they formed sockets, of sorts, that fit snuggly around their heads.

"Oh." Raven deadpanned again.

"And here comes the torture." Daniel stated just as bluntly.

"Now then, shall we begin?" the Replicator asked rhetorically as she stepped forward and raised both hands, palms down and moved them towards their foreheads.

"Just letting you know, this is gonna hurt like hell." Daniel warned.

"Yeah... I gathered." Raven replied.

_-~-~-~-_

_Earth, SGC, Jack's office._

Jack was just going through some mission reports from several other SG teams, when he heard the melodic chime of the Asgard beaming technology, and looked up at the bright flash, just as his former team and their 'guests' materialized.

The first thing he noticed was that Sam did not look happy, neither did Teal'c.

The second, and more important thing he noticed, was that Daniel was missing, and was the violet haired girl.

"_W__hat was her name again?"_ he thought.

"Kids?" he greeted.

"Hi Sir…we've hit a bit of a snag…" Sam said somewhat nervously.

"Carter, I can't help but notice, and granted, my vision sometimes isn't what it was 10 or so years ago, but still, I can't help but notice that two of your party are missing." Jack's talent for stating the obvious hardly ever waned.

"Daniel Jackson and Raven were taken by the Replicators." Teal'c supplied.

Jack sighed through clenched teeth. "I thought I told you guys to stay out of trouble. Meaning... 'Don't do anything stupid'." He said to Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Terra, giving each one of them a hard look. "What the hell were you doing fighting the Replicators?"

"Trying to help!" Starfire protested.

"Well, so far you've done a bang-up job!" Jack said sarcastically. "You're lucky you're not Air Force! Insubordination like that gets you court-marshaled, followed by a Dishonorable Discharge!"

Starfire opened her mouth to protest, but Jack turned from her and looked at Sam.

"You got some reports Carter?"

"Urm, yes sir." She said, hastily handing him the written report she'd drafted on Thor's ship.

"Great, we'll debrief in 30 minutes." He then looked down at his notes.

"But what about those planets? Robin's still out there." Cyborg asked.

"SG-9 is going to be checking out PZ9-777, we've sent a MALP, the gate appears to be in a large stone room, with only one door, and steps leading down from that door, so the MALP can't go very far. And as for Kheb, well, we know the Goa'uld avoid that place like the plague, and there's at least one Ancient there, assuming that monk is still around..." Jack said, remembering with a faint smile, the weird Buddist-type monk they'd met on their first trip to the relatively peaceful world, and their even briefer encounter with an Ascended Ancient.

"...we'll be sending SG-2 and 3 to check that place out. So for now, I want you all to get some rest. If our teams find anything, or if he finds us, we'll let you know. Now shoo."

The Titans looked as if they were about to protest, but Sam and Teal'c ushered them out.

"Come on, I need to have a 'talk' with you guys." Sam said, her tone was stern, and she didn't look happy.

Jack sighed as he picked up Sam's report and started to read it. One of his eyebrows steadily raised as he did so.

"Okay, _this_ doesn't make any sense..." he muttered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN: Ok, I think here is a good place to end this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will TRY NOT TO TAKE THIS LONG AGAIN! I am determined to finish this fic, no matter how long it takes!**


End file.
